Friendship, Disharmony & Sonic
by natedeanmaan
Summary: Two evil creatures team up and try to steal the Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds get scattered to 5 different areas after a failed attempt. Sonic must collect the emeralds, team up and make new friends in these new areas to defeat the evil duo once and for all. Story involves characters from Sonic the Hedgehog; MLP: FiM; Regular Show; Adventure Time; Ed, Edd n Eddy and Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I thought I'd try something new with this story. It will be a crossover story featuring Sonic and other characters from other TV shows I like. This story and other crossover stories I'll make later were inspired from the crossover pics I've seen on DeviantArt. Sonic; My Little Pony Friendship is Magic; Regular Show; Adventure Time; Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy; Danny Phantom and any other characters mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners. I will not own any of the mentioned shows/games, nor will I ever in the foreseeable future.**

**This first chapter will be a prologue to this story. I feel the story needs an epic beginning, and what better way than talking about Sonic's latest adventure?**

It was just another casual day for Sonic, he was just having one of his runs before Tails bumped into him and invites him to go to the park. Little to Sonic's knowledge, Tails and the rest of the gang had prepared a surprise party for him. After arriving at the park, Sonic had gotten a specially made chilidog and loved it. While everyone was enjoying the party, a sudden dark pulse exploded out of nowhere and interrupted the party. The force from the sudden blast sent all of the party supplies flying in the air, including Sonic's chilidog, leaving the hedgehog disappointed after seeing it was gone. Unknown to Sonic at the time, a dark creature had come out of a portal, spreading fear to everyone at the party. The creature then opened up multiple small portals and had sucked all of Sonic's friends into them. In a futile attempt, Sonic tried to attack the dark creature to save his friends, but the creature swatted Sonic away like a bug, and knocked him out in the process.

After regaining consciousness, Sonic found himself in white space and traveled through familiar areas that gave him déjà vu, one of them however was a blur to Sonic. Sonic then bumped into his past self while restoring the areas. It took time, but Sonic rescued all of his friends, went through his past and successfully restored the areas that the dark creature had torn from reality. He also collected all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, and had foiled all of Eggman's past plans once again. It all lead up to the final battle with the dark creature that was known as Time Eater.

After opening the gateway, Classic Sonic, Modern Sonic, Classic Tails and Modern Tails arrive at the Center of Time. What they saw was Time Eater, but ever since their last encounter with the dark creature, it had changed its form. It had four arms instead of two, two pair of wings, the gears from its back was now part of its arms, there were two orbs on top of Time Eater's head and a giant sized orb holding the second set of arms and wings together.

"Okay, whatever you are," Sonic declared to the dark creature. "If you want to avoid an embarrassing beat down, you better give up now!" He concludes with confidence.

The first orb on Time Eater's head opened, revealing a familiar egg-shaped person. "You're not in a position to demand anything, you nasty little pincushion!" Eggman shouted out in annoyance.

"Eggman! But, how?" Tails questioned. Sonic slapped his forehead and shook his head as if to say, _"Why am I not surprised?"_

The second orb opened, revealing another person. "He had a little help," said the second person.

"Dr. Robotnik!" Tails said and pointed at the lower orb. Classic Sonic put a hand over his eyes to view the second orb correctly and was shocked to see it was Robotnik.

"Nobody calls me that anymore," he states. "If you would be so kind as to explain, gentleman genius Dr. Eggman From The Future," the classic Eggman says.

"It will be my pleasure, most excellent and efficacious Dr. Eggman Of The Past," says the modern Eggman.

Modern Eggman then started going down memory lane and explains what has happened. "After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats! In order to perfect it, I needed the help of somebody as smart as I am. The only person that smart… is me!" Modern Eggman concludes and gestures towards Classic Eggman.

Classic Eggman was flattered to get a compliment from his future self. "Oh, you are too kind, my dear future self! And I was happy to help!" he finishes happily.

"I captured your friends, flinging them through time to bait my traps," Modern Eggman continues to explain his plan.

"But the more your monster tears through time, the more damage you do to the world!" Tails interrupts with the side effect to Eggman's plan. Sonic looked at Tails and nodded in agreement to what he was saying and glared back at Eggman.

"The world? I'm going to own the world when I'm finished with Sonic! HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO!" Modern Eggman then coughed and continued his laughter, while Classic Eggman scratched his head and looked at his future self and says in disbelief, "Wow. Will I really get that crazy?"

Modern Eggman looked over his ship and talked to his past self, "Heheh! We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics… forever!"

"You mean after we destroy them," Classic Eggman corrected his older self.

"Less arguing. More destroying," Modern Eggman declared, and then sat back down on his chair in his ship. Sonic then responded in a cocky attitude. "Destroy me, you and what mustache? I beat you all the time by myself, and now there's two of me!" Sonic said while pointing his thumb at his younger self, who did a back flip in excitement.

"Then I'll have twice as much fun defeating you!" Modern Eggman declared and sat back in his ship.

The two orbs then closed and Time Eater started its assault on both Sonic's. Both Modern and Classic Sonic sprang into action running towards Time Eater. They came to a halt once Time Eater started firing purple orbs at both Sonics. Modern and Classic Sonic then split up, avoiding the attack. Time Eater continued firing multiple purple orbs at the Sonics, which they easily avoided.

"Keep moving!" Modern Sonic shouts to his younger self. Classic Sonic then looked over at Modern Sonic and nodded; continuing to avoid each of the purple orbs.

"Move all you want! I'm still going to stomp you into a blue jelly," said Modern Eggman.

Modern Eggman then pressed a button, causing one of Time Eaters arms to go into a time hole. After seeing that Time Eater stopped firing the purple orbs, both Modern and Classic Sonic regrouped and jumped towards Time Eater in an attempt to attack it. Time Eater then swatted both Sonics with one arm, sending them flying backwards and skidding on the floor. Both Sonics were trying to shake off the pain, and tired to get back to their feet. Modern Eggman laughed to himself in satisfaction, knowing he had them right where he wanted them. The arm that was sent through the time hole suddenly appeared behind both Sonics, once they got on their feet. They turned around and saw the arm, but didn't have enough time to react to the sudden attack, leaving both Sonics squashed by the hand. Both Modern and Classic Sonic were knocked out after the arm raised itself from the ground.

"That was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom," Modern Eggman says. Time Eater's arm returned to the body and was ready to continue its attack on both Classic and Modern Sonic, when all of a sudden…

"You can do it Sonic!" shouted Amy

"Come on Sonic. Smack him!" shouted Knuckles.

"Ugh, not you!" Modern Eggman yells in displeasure.

"You've got this Sonic!" Shadow assures.

"You can win Sonic!" Rouge says.

"Who are they?" questioned Classic Eggman.

"They are insignificant!" responded Modern Eggman in annoyance.

"You've got the power Sonic!" yelled Vector.

"Focus your spirit!" calmly says.

"We're with you guys!" yells in excitement.

"I believe in you, Sonic!" Cream yelled in a pleading tone, while her Chao friend, Cheese, nods in agreement.

"Don't give in, Sonic!" yelled Blaze.

"I know you can do this, Sonic!" says Silver in assurance.

"You can win, Sonic!" yelled Classic Tails.

"You always do!" Modern Tails assures.

The Chaos Emeralds then appeared and circled both Sonics and raised them off the ground. Modern Sonic's hands twitched and clenched into fists, gaining the power the Chaos Emeralds had. Classic Sonic also opened his eyes, feeling the Emeralds powers as well. Modern Sonic then opened his eyes and pointed at Time Eater.

"Time to scramble some Eggmen, SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Modern Sonic yells, ready to fight.

Classic Sonic punched his right fist into his left hand and in a flash, both Modern and Classic Sonic transformed into their super forms. They both flew up in the air and charged towards Time Eater to begin the final battle.

The battle between the two Sonics and the new and improved Time Eater was intense. Both Eggman's added more power to Time Eater than the Sonics had thought. The Eggmen had used the Warping Arm Attack to start the fight. The Sonics saw it coming and avoided the attack easily. Time Eater then used its Homing Shot, firing one after the other. The gang were scared of what they were seeing with the Homing Shot, hoping both Sonics would be safe. Thanks to the floating debris from the areas that Time Eater tore through, the Homing Shots had hit them instead of the Sonics. After avoiding the Homing Shots, both Sonics charged at the core of the Time Eater. Time Eater tried to squish the Sonics when they got close, but they dodged the attack and continued their assault on the core. Time Eater groaned in pain after the core was damaged, and it got ready for the next attack.

Time Eater then used both of its arms for a Warping Arm Attack to try to hit both Sonics, but once again, they were easily avoided. After getting its arms back, Time Eater then shot its Orbs at the Sonics. The orbs had temporally slowed the Sonics down. Time Eater then fired more Homing Shots at the Sonics. Classic Sonic tried to pull himself and Modern Sonic out of the wormhole, but he found that he couldn't. "Just follow my lead," Modern Sonic told his younger self, who obliged. They dodged the Homing Shots with ease and Modern Sonic came up with a plan to strike Time Eater's core again. Modern Sonic used Chaos Control to slow time down and he and Classic Sonic easily charged at the orb again, causing Time Eater more damage. Time Eater then lost the bottom pair of wings and set of arms.

Out of fear, both Modern and Classic Eggman had distanced themselves from both Sonics and fired a barrage of Homing Shots at them. Out of defense, Classic Sonic pulled himself and Modern Sonic out of the wormhole and avoided the onslaught of Homing Shots. Time Eater then charged up a lot of energy and before both Sonics could respond, it unleashed the energy and slowed time down. This caused both Sonics to be stuck outside of the wormhole in slow motion, while Time Eater was left alone and charged up a powerful laser shot. Once time had been restored, Time Eater also stepped out of the wormhole and fired the laser at the Sonics. At the last second, Modern Sonic pulled himself and Classic Sonic back into the wormhole. They then charged at Time Eater once it came back in the wormhole and damaged the core even more, causing the trio great frustration.

Sonic's friends started cheering in excitement, seeing that both Classic and Modern Sonic are easily handling the threat of the universe and they weren't even breaking a sweat at it. In one final attempt, both Classic and Modern Eggman triggered Time Eater's strongest attack.

"WE'LL END IT! BURN, BURN TO ASHES!" both the Eggmen yelled.

Time Eater charged up a giant fireball and fired it at the Sonics. It was so big that they knew it was unavoidable for the Sonics. Instead of trying to avoid the attack, both Classic and Modern Sonic grabbed each other's hand and spun into the fireball with great speed and power, easily cutting through the fireball and aimed their sights on the core. "NOW GO FOR IT!" Everyone shouted, seeing that the Sonics had the battle wrapped up. With their combined powers, the Sonics tore through the fireball without sustaining any damage, and crashed into the core. Time Eater exploded once the Sonics shattered the core.

Once the explosion subsided, Sonic found himself back at the park. He then saw his chilidog that was blown away earlier, falling from the sky. Sonic grabbed it and started eating it again.

"Still warm. Heheheh. Time Travel," he said to himself in satisfaction.

Sonic then saw his younger self run up to the picnic table, and they both saw all their friends teleport back to the picnic table as well. Everyone cheered for joy, seeing that Sonic once again saved the day. Amy stared dreamily at Sonic with her hands clasped.

"I'll admit, you weren't half bad, Sonic," said Knuckles.

"Half bad? Are you kidding?" Amy shouts and pushes Knuckles into a nearby tree. "He was all great!" Amy concludes and went back to admiring Sonic after pushing Knuckles into the tree. Knuckles slid to the ground after hitting the tree hard. Classic Sonic then looked at his future self in amazement from the scene, seeing that he has someone in the future admiring him. Modern Sonic scratched the left side of his head and looked away with a slight blush. Classic and Modern Sonic turned over to see Classic and Modern Tails talking to each other.

"He collects how many? Wow, where does somebody put all those gold rings?" questioned Classic Tails.

"You know what? I don't know, I keep forgetting to ask," Modern Tails responded.

Everyone continued celebrating at the party. They enjoyed themselves with short conversations and eating more cake and chilidogs. All except for Classic and Modern Sonic, who were talking with each other.

"It was great teaming up with you. Hope you learned a few tricks that'll help you out in the future," Sonic said with a smile. "I mean the past. You know what I mean!" Sonic concluded in annoyance from the whole "Time Paradox" thing.

Classic Sonic nodded in understanding and pointed his two thumbs at himself, saying _"I got this."_ He then ran and jumped in the air and attempted to do the boost, but couldn't get it down right away. He tried to keep himself from falling by trying to grab the air, but he fell and hit head first on the ground. Modern Sonic then clapped his hands and cheered his younger self up.

"Dude, sweet! And you're only going to get better," said Sonic in excitement, knowing he'll get it down someday.

Classic Sonic scratched the right side of his head with his facial expression reading, _"You really think so?"_ Classic and Modern Tails ran up to the Sonics.

"There's our ride," said Classic Tails while pointing at a nearby portal.

The portal that was seen, lead to the Green Hill area. Classic Sonic then looked at Classic Tails and nodded in agreement silently saying, _"Let's move out."_ Modern Sonic gave his younger self a high five, while Classic Tails gave his older self a double high five. They both went to the portal to leave.

"Hey Sonic! Enjoy your future. It's going to be great!" yelled Sonic.

Classic Sonic looked back with a grin and gave a thumbs up with his facial expression saying, _"You know it!"_ Both Classic Sonic and Classic Tails went through the portal and it disappeared before Modern Sonic and the gang. Everyone waved goodbye and Sonic stood there with a smile, knowing his younger self will live a great life leading up to how he is today.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Time Eater had survived the explosion and was slowly regaining its strength. **"I'll get you Sonic! I SWEAR IT!"**

_**Chapter End**_

That was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it! No worries, I'll introduce the other characters I mentioned at the start in different chapters. The second will be around Time Eater and what it plans to do to get its revenge on Sonic.

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of my crossover fic. This chapter will cover the rest of the story's prologue.**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Equestria. Cheerilee had taken her class to the Canterlot Sculpture Garden for a fieldtrip, Cheerilee was showing her class all of the known statues in the garden. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had gotten into a couple of arguments with eachother after they had seen a few of the statues and wondered how cool it would be to have some of them as a cutie mark. They were called over to see another statue in the garden.

The statue that was seen was said to be a draconequus. The creature's head was horse-like, it had a deer antler on the right side, and a goat horn on the left side. It also had one long fang, a snake tongue, and a beard. It's body had a lion's right arm, an eagle's left claw, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. The creature had mixed wings, the right wing was a bat, while the left wing was a pegasus, and it had a snake's tail.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom got into a fight with each other after naming a few of the draconequus' mismatched body parts and what it represents. While they were fighting with one another, the statue had a faint purple glow on the chest. Cheerilee broke up the fight after telling the Cutie Mark Crusaders that they were each right with what they were arguing over. The creature was known as Discord, he was a spirit of Chaos, Disharmony, and everything related to negative feelings of Harmony. Cheerilee asigned each of the CMC's with an assignment of how they "knew" what disharmony was. While Cheerilee was taking the class of filies to another part of the garden, the Discord statue started cracking, an evil chuckle followed afterwards.

* * *

Everything seemed normal around Ponyville; Rainbow Dash had been clearing the sky, and had been flying around. While she was flying, a pink cloud zoomed past her, making her spin and become dizzy in the process. After regaining her composure, Rainbow Dash chased down the pink cloud, and caught it, however, she got stuck in it. She tasted it and it tasted like cotton candy, leaving her confused. Multiple cotton candy clouds started flying past her in all different directions. One cloud hung over her head and started downpouring chocolate milk on her.

The clouds started moving through Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were concerned over the weird weather. Rainbow Dash left and attempted to stop the strange weather. The chocolate rain however, started having its effect on the food. All of the corn was beginning to pop and became popcorn, which Pinkie was swimming through. Pinkie Pie was enjoying herself with what was going on and drank some of the chocolate rain while it was downpouring. Rarity was there, attempting to calm Applejack and help out in anyway possible, without getting herself dirty. The apples grew in great size, and bent the trees they were on. The squirrels were eating the super-sized apples. Fluttershy's rabbit Angel also joined the squirrels and was eating the apples. Fluttershy tried to convince Angel to stop eating the apple, but Angel's legs grew to the size of a deer. Other rabbits were seen having the same effect after they ate the apples.

Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, hoping that they can fix the problem. Twilight skimmed through a page in a book she brought with her, and found a spell she believed was going to fix everything. She charged up her horn, and fired a stream of magic across Sweet Apple Acres, enveloping everything in a bright purple light. After the flash subsided, Twilight was shocked to see that her fail-safe spell had failed. Spike thought they should give up after Twilight's spell didn't work. Twilight glared at Spike in annoyance.

Rarity gave Twilight her umbrella and encouraged her to come up with another plan to stop the madness at Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight thought for a few seconds and came up with a new plan. Twilight had Rainbow Dash collect all of the cotton candy clouds and placed them together in one area. Applejack used some rope to tie-up the clouds and brought it down to the ground, leaving Pinkie Pie upset over the chocolate rain stoppage. Fluttershy baited the animals from eating the apples and had them go eat the cotton candy clouds instead. Twilight was then telling Spike that as long as you work together with your friends with any kind of problems, you should never give up. Spike then burped up his green fire, revealing a scroll from Princess Celestia. Twilight read the scroll over, and was shocked to see it was an urgent message. She and her friends rushed over to Canterlot.

* * *

Celestia paced back and forth in her palace, waiting as patiently as possible for Twilight and her friends to arrive. Once they arrived, Celestia started explaining what was going on in Equestria while walking through the castle, painting a picture of past events to the Mane Six with stained glass windows. Celestia had said that the reason for the animals misbehavior, the chocolate rain, and Twilight's magic not working were all from an old foe she had believed she defeated years ago, Discord. Discord, as Celestia described him, was a mischievous spirit of Disharmony. Before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's time, Discord had ruled Equestria with unrest and unhappiness. With all the chaos Discord had, he made life miserable for earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi alike. Not wanting to stand by any further with Discord's torture, both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony and used their combined power to seal Discord in his stony imprisonment as seen in the Canterlot Gardens.

Unfortunately, after the events of Luna's transformation to Nightmare Moon, they lost their connection to the Elements of Harmony. The spell placed on Discord was broken because of this, and he was set free from his imprisonment. Celestia led Twilight and her friends to Canterlot Tower in it lay the Elements of Harmony that was used last on Nightmare Moon. Celestia wanted them to wield the elements once again to put a stop to Discord, before his chaos can spread even further. Twilight and her friends accepted the task at hand.

Celestia then put her horn into the lock of the chamber, she then used her magic to unlock and open the door. She pulled out a case that contained the elements. After opening the case, everyone was shocked to see that the elements weren't in the case. Celestia was left wondering what had happened to the elements. She said that she was the only one that could open the door. After a few moments, laughter was heard in the castle, Celestia stopped in her tracks and looked around the castle in anger, knowing whom the laughter belonged to.

Discord taunted Celestia and the Mane Six, echoing his voice throughout the castle. Discord then revealed himself on one of the stained glass windows that he was painted on and had animated himself going from one stained glass window, to another. Celestia questioned Discord of what he did with the Elements of Harmony; he responded by saying he is "borrowing" them for the time being.

"You'll never get away with this Discord!" Celestia declares in anger.

"Oh, I've forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring," Discord nonchalantly states, earning glares from the other ponies.

"Hey! Nopony insults the princess!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

She then flew at the stained glass window that Discord was on. However, he disappeared before she got to the window, having her crash face first into nothing. Discord then re-appeared on the same stained glass window, bigger than he was a while ago.

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, Famed for her loyalty, the element of harmony you represent." Discord stated.

"That's right! I'll always be loyal to the princess!" declared Rainbow Dash.

Discord then disappeared from the stained glass window he was on. "We'll see about that," he said in a challenging tone.

"I can't believe your wasting our time talking to a tacky window," said Rarity in disbelief of what she was seeing.

Discord then re-appeared on the stained glass window behind her and said, "The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken." Applejack then walked up to the window Discord was currently on. "So you know who we are, big deal," Applejack concluded, not impressed with Discord knowing who they were.

Discord grew taller on the window and continued his knowledge of the ponies and said, "Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack."

"You seem to know our strengths too," stated Twilight.

Discord teleported and re-appeared on a different window that had the mane six on it. He had shrunk himself to fit on the window. "Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and the most elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine, laughter."

Pinkie snickered after Discord's statement, causing Twilight to turn her head in Pinkie's direction after hearing her. "Pinkie!" she shouted in annoyance. "Ha-ha-ha! He's standing on your head!" Discord, as said, was on Twilight's head on the stained glass window and was dancing in place on it, making Pinkie laugh even more.

Getting tired of Discord's antics, Celestia got back on topic with Discord taking the Elements of Harmony. "Stop stalling Discord! What have you done with the elements of harmony!?" she demanded.

Discord stopped his dancing and was un-amused from her behavior. "Oh, so boring Celestia, really. Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way," he said before disappearing from the stained glass window, and re-appeared again in the other windows.

"To retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began," he concluded his riddle with a chuckle, leaving the ponies alone to try and solve the riddle.

"Can we go home now?" asked the worried Fluttershy once she and Applejack walked up to Twilight. "What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and then back where we started?" questioned Applejack.

Twilight walked to the window thinking about what Discord's riddle meant. "Twists and turns. Twists and turns," she said to herself in deep thought. After arriving at one of the windows, she looked out and spotted the labyrinth outside. An idea hit Twilight the moment she saw the labyrinth. "Twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the elements in the palace labyrinth," she said in excitement.

Princess Celestia nodded in agreement to Twilight's answer, thankful that the knowledge of the elements whereabouts had been found. "Good luck my little ponies! The fate of Equestria, is in your hooves," said Celestia.

"Thanks princess, we wont let you down," Twilight said with confidence, and with that, the mane six rushed out of the palace and headed to the labyrinth.

They arrived to the labyrinth, and were about to enter, but Fluttershy started feeling scarred of the idea of entering the labyrinth. Rainbow Dash assured her and the rest of the ponies that she will do a quick fly over the labyrinth, when all of a sudden, her wings vanished and she fell to the ground. Rainbow Dash was shocked to see that her wings disappeared. A few seconds later, the same thing happened to Fluttershy's wings, also shocking her. Both Twilight's and Rarity's horns vanished afterwards. "Your horn! My Horn! Aggghhh!" they said in unison.

A bright ball of light appeared before the ponies, and in a flash, Discord revealed himself laughing at the pony's misfortunes. "You should see the looks on your faces! Priceless," he said in amusement.

"Give us our wings and horns back!" demanded Twilight.

"You'll get them back in good time," he said before teleporting to Applejack. "I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see this is the first rule of our game: No flying, and no magic," he finished after running his lion finger down Twilight's chin, causing her to feel uncomfortable.

"The first rule?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"The second rule is: Everypony has to play, or the game is over, and I win. Good luck everypony!" he concluded in laughter and suddenly disappeared, leaving the ponies scarred.

"Never fear girls! We have each other." Twilight assured her friends. After calming down herself, Rainbow Dash helped her and said, "Yeah, like Twilight said. There's nothing we can't overcome, if we all stick together."

"Alright girls, lets do this!" said Twilight.

"Together!" they said in unison after they took their first step into the maze. Suddenly, multiple hedges sprouted out of the ground and separated the ponies from one another, causing them to panic from the separation. Twilight calmed the others down and told them to meet each other at the middle of the maze as fast as possible.

The challenge proved to be tough for the ponies. One by one, Discord worked his magic on the ponies, using each of their cutie mark symbols to lure them into each of his traps. He started with Applejack, turning her a liar after having her see a puddle that revealed the future of her friendship with the rest of the group. After tricking her to believing that lies are easier to take than a truth, her coat and mane faded into a light grey-ish color.

Pinkie Pie was the next victim to Discord's tricks. Pinkie saw a balloon party, and was instantly happy to see it. She tripped and fell into a mud puddle and was being laughed at by the balloons. Discord revealed himself to Pinkie, and twisted her thoughts on having a good laugh with friends, and being laughed at into two different things. The talk ended up leading Pinkie to believe that her friends laugh at her all the time. Pinkie turned grey-ish as well, and lost her personality.

Rarity was next in line for Discord to toy with. Rarity bumped into a rock wall that had three diamonds imbedded in it, making Rarity swoon over their beautiful glow. Rarity tried her best to resist the gems, but greed got the best of her and she started digging them out of the rock wall, turning her white coat and purple mane into a grey-ish color as well. After digging the wall out, the tree gems ended up being a giant diamond, but "diamond" was actually a boulder.

Fluttershy was next. Discord disguised himself as three butterflies, and was attempting to make Fluttershy angry. His attempts were to have her believe that she was intentionally left behind, that her friends see her as a weak and helpless pony, and that her friends always point out her flaws. But Fluttershy, the ever kind-hearted pony she is, didn't fall for any of the tricks at all. This caused Discord great frustration over the fact that he wasn't breaking Fluttershy. He then turned back into his somewhat normal self and forced her to become a cold-hearted pony with a simple touch, making her coat and mane fade into a grey-ish color.

Rainbow Dash was the last pony that Discord can mess with. He lured her into his trap with a cloud that was shooting rainbow lightning. Rainbow Dash chased the cloud down and spotted Discord resting on a cloud, like if it were a hammock. After seeing Discord, she took a fighting stance and was ready for a fight with Discord, but Discord had other plans for Rainbow Dash. He snapped his fingers, and pulled up the cloud Rainbow Dash was chasing, it showed her a vision that her home Cloudsdale, will crumble without her being there. The vision, shocks Rainbow Dash. Discord then reveals a present to Rainbow Dash, he tells her that her wings are in it and leaves her with two choices: She could either take the wings and leave the game, or she could continue wandering in the maze.

Twilight and her friends continue to going through the maze, until Applejack said that Rainbow Dash was flying away. Twilight, not believing her, also sees that Rainbow Dash was flying away; she also turned grey from Discord's trickery. After she was out of sight, storm clouds gathered over the maze and it suddenly disappeared and caused a dust storm. Discord revealed himself after the dust settled from the maze's disappearance.

"Well, well, well. Somepony broke the "no wings, no magic" rule." Discord said in a fake upset tone. He then snapped his finger and restored the horns and wings for Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Games over my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements," he simply stated. He then pulled out an umbrella and opened it in an inverted fashion while stating, "Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos."

Discord laughed in victory, while leaving Twilight in shock.

**Part 2 will continue this story, and will lead up to the story.**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Here is part 2 of chapter 2. This continues where the story left off and will start the plot for the rest of the story.**

Discord continued his laughter at the mischief he had caused. He laughed so hard he went from laughing on his feet, to laughing on his back. Twilight was left scarred and speechless over the idea of failing to stop Discord from spreading his chaos. Feeling as if she was being laughed at, Pinkie angrily said, "And what are _you_ laughing at?!"

After the outburst, Discord had settled down from his laughter and wiped a tear from his mismatched eyes. "Ho, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in eons," he said in amusement while rubbing his eagle claw over his lion paw. After hearing his statement, Pinkie got in his face, surprising him in the process and yelled, "Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink…ie Pie!" After she finished yelling at Discord, she glared at him, while he smiled back at her, trying not to laugh.

Taking Pinkie's words as a challenge, Fluttershy simply said, "Oh yeah? Well ha, ha." After hearing her fake laugh, Pinkie's attention was shifted from Discord to Fluttershy and she yelled, "Quit it!" Not taking her seriously, Fluttershy said, "No. Ha, ha." Pinkie wanting the mocking laughter to stop, she yelled, "QUIT IT!" Fluttershy continued teasing Pinkie and said, "No. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Applejack approached Rarity and tried to trick her into giving up part of her "diamond." She responded to her request with a karate kick to Applejack's face, not wanting to share the diamond. Rarity then lunged at her, continuing her assault, while Applejack backed away from her and avoided her kicks. Shocked from seeing how her friends were acting, Twilight tried to talk some sense into them and said, "Girls, why are you all acting like this? We need to stick together."

Her plea was left in vain after seeing that they had continued their fights and weren't paying attention to what she said. She then heard laughter, and turned to see that it was from Discord. He was sitting on a three-seat cushion with popcorn to his side, and said, "It's just too entertaining," enjoying the scene before him, as if it were a movie. Twilight walked up to the draconequus and said, "Stop it Discord! You're not playing fair!" A bit surprised from what he heard, Discord said, "I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello-o-o-o."

Feeling as though his actions were still not necessary, Twilight demanded an answer and said, "How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony, when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" Discord looked at her with surprise after her accusation of taking the labyrinth away and said, "Oh, wait. Did you-? How funny! You thought the elements were _in_ the labyrinth?" He then used his powers to take both him and Twilight to the recent event in the castle, replaying the last part of the riddle for her to hear a second time.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Center of Time, Time Eater sensed that someone had traveled through time. **"What is this I sense?"** it asked itself and saw the events that Discord teleported to.

"_Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began__,"_ he said in the past, confusing the mare, while he had a grin on his face.

Time Eater, still weak from its fight with Sonic, chose not to interfere with what was going on. Out of curiosity, it opened a portal of its own and witnessed everything that had happened in Ponyville. From Cheerilee's field trip, to Discord's escape from his stony prison, and it lead up to what he could do with his powers. **"Hmm, I'd better keep my eyes on this ****draconequus for a while,"** it said while thinking of a plan.

* * *

Discord then teleported himself and Twilight back to the present, and said to the still confused pony, "I never said they were in the labyrinth." Out of shock, all Twilight could say was, "But, but…" He walked away from her and said in a mocking tone, "Keep trying Twilight Sparkle. Maybe the magic of friendship can help you." Going from mocking to bored in a split second, he finished his conversation by saying, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak."

And with that, Discord snapped his fingers, and teleported himself out of sight. After seeing a flash of lightning and hearing thunder over her head, Twilight saw the cotton candy clouds gather over the area the labyrinth once stood. It started downpouring chocolate rain over the area. "Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk," said an angry Pinkie Pie. Upset with Pinkie's behavior, Twilight ignored her and said to herself, "Ugh. Think Twilight, think. Find the elements back where you began. Back where you began."

While she was thinking, Rarity was carrying her "diamond" on her back and was attempting to take it away, but Applejack jumped on the rock, causing her to yell, "Don't touch my gem!" Fluttershy then flew up to them, put her hoof on the rock and said, "I'm touching your gem Rarity. Ha, ha," earning a glare from Rarity in the process. Hearing laughter again, Pinkie accusingly pointed her hoof at Fluttershy and yelled, "What you laughing at?!" Losing her patience with her friends, Twilight said, "Ugh, I just want to go home." At that moment, realization struck her and she said, "Wait a minute. Home! Back where you began. The elements must be in Ponyville!"

With the answer clear to her, she and the remaining ponies went back to Ponyville, however, the small town wasn't the same. Discord had worked his chaos on the town, he had mixed tiles covering the grass around Ponyville, and some of the homes and random trees were floating off the ground. Town Hall was also floating off the ground, but was turned upside down, and the cotton candy clouds made their way to Ponyville and was taking its effect on the town.

Twilight started walking down the pathway to Ponyville, feeling confident and happy to have solved the riddle, but while she was walking, Angel and the rest of the bunnies with long dear-like legs had trampled her in their path, earning praise from Fluttershy for his misbehavior. The sun immediately set on the ponies and the moon was raised in its place, giving the ponies a hard time to see the path in front of them. After getting back on her hooves, Applejack said in sarcasm, "Wow, I can see _so_ much better now!" She started walking on the pathway, but she started slipping and crashed into Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, stopping short from Twilight, who was trying to get up. Applejack embarrassedly said, "I meant to do that."

After getting back on her hooves, Twilight tried to walk on the pathway, but she ended up slipping and falling instead. The sun suddenly rose, giving everypony a better chance to see the pathway and it had been changed from a dirt path to a soap path. Discord skated on the soap with a grin and said, "Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first changes." Pinkie started skating on the soap and said, "This may look like fun, but its not." Twilight groaned in frustration at Pinkie's attitude. Discord then put his lion paw around Twilight and appeared by her side. He grew taller, lifted her up and said, "Picture it: The chaos capitol of the world." He then held her out, so she could get a "better" view of the new Ponyville, but the sun suddenly set once again, and she said, "I can't picture anything. It's too dark." After hearing her remark, Discord dropped Twilight onto the soap path.

"Well, wait a few minutes, and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day… or not," he said before disappearing from Twilight's sight again. It took the ponies time, but they finally reached Twilight's library home, the sun rose once again. Twilight's patience with Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity was wearing thin, their attitudes had gotten worst by the time they arrived at her home. She pleaded with them to enter her home and hopefully find the elements. When they entered one by one, the grey they had had darkened on each of them.

Spike had fallen asleep on the floor after he finished mopping the floor, with the mop still in hand. Fluttershy had grabbed the bucket that still had water in it, and dumped it on him. He woke up with a fright, shook the water off, and questioned Fluttershy on why she did it after seeing the bucket still in her hooves. She responded by saying, "Because you looked so peaceful," leaving the baby dragon confused from her response. Twilight entered the library by crashing Tom, Rarity's "gem," through the wall.

Spike approached her and said, "Twilight, what's going on? Why's everybody look so, grey?" Not wanting to answer his questions, she said, "Don't ask. I need you to help me find something." Still holding the bucket that still had water in it, Fluttershy asked, "Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless?" Not wanting to deal with her, Twilight said, "Fluttershy, I've just had about enough…" But before she could finish, she had water dumped on her. Fluttershy flew down to Twilight, and said, "Your face!" After finishing her "joke", she slammed the bucket on Twilight's head.

Feeling completely confused, Spike asked, "What's happened to everypony?" Applejack walked past him and said, "I guess you just bring out the worst in us Spike." Twilight walked up to one of the bookshelves and said, "Ugh, no time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony, before _somepony_ does something she'll regret." None of the ponies looked threatened, or cared if Twilight was mad at them. Spike said, "The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is!" And with that, he dashed to one of the bookshelves and grabbed out a brown book. After pulling the book from the shelf, he said, "Found it."

After his declaration, he was hit in the face by a scroll and lost his grip on the book. Fluttershy grabbed the book, making Twilight more angry with her than she already was. Fluttershy then yelled, "Keep away," and tossed the book to Applejack. Twilight got to her, but she tossed the book to Pinkie Pie, and she bounced it back to Fluttershy, before Twilight got to her. Twilight tried to jump and snatch the book from Fluttershy, but she pulled the book away from her, and she tossed it back to Applejack, starting the pattern again. Before the pattern could go a third time, Spike tackled Fluttershy before she could catch the book again. Twilight was going to get the book, but before she could, Rarity stole it with her magic and ran off with it, yelling, "Mine!" Twilight then said, "Hey! Do you even know what you just stole?" She started to chase Rarity to get the book back. She yelled back, "No, but if you want it, I want it."

Twilight tried to tackle Rarity, but she ended up hitting the floor face first instead. She gritted her teeth in frustration and yelled, "GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Rarity jumped on a round table, and kicked the wooden horse head off it, hoping to slow Twilight down, but she jumped over the wooden horse head and continued to chase her, determined to get the book back. Twilight was close to reaching Rarity, but before she could catch her, Fluttershy lifted Rarity off the floor, and Twilight ended up crashing into the boulder instead.

Twilight shook off the pain and said, "Where is she? Where's Rarity?" Applejack simply said, "Beats me." This caused Twilight to go over the edge, and she yelled, "Lies!" She lunged at Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and got into a fight with them. She jumped out of the fight and recovered the book. The ponies tried to get to Twilight and wanted to steal the book again, but she warned them to back off. Shortly after her warning, Spike joined her, and held up a scroll to them like it was a weapon. Twilight opened the book, and she found all six elements in the middle of the book. Overwhelmed with joy, she told the ponies about the elements, but none of them cared about what she had to say about the elements, friendship or teamwork.

Feeling sad at seeing them still acting negatively, Twilight said, "I never thought it would happen. My friends… have turned into complete _JERKS_! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And big crown thingy! Come on everypony, let's go!" Spike ran up to her side and said, "But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?" Still mad, she said, "Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder and the brute. That just about covers it." After seeing that a pony was missing, he asked, "But what about Rainbow Dash?" After dealing with Discord and the remaining ponies' bad behavior, Rainbow Dash had slipped Twilight's mind. After thinking over the situation, she thought of a plan and said, "Congratulations Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go!" Feeling worried about the situation he was put in, Spike frantically said, "Me?! But-but-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her?" After saying this, he felt completely worried about the thought and said, "Oh, that won't end well." Not caring, Twilight said, "Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash! Now let's go defeat Discord, so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!"

The ponies charged out of the library with glee with the idea of no longer speaking to each other once Discord is defeated. Rarity tried to push Tom out, but was still having trouble pushing it. Twilight came back and threw Tom out of the library with her magic, creating another hole for the tree. Discord arrived shortly after the incident and said, "Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying." After seeing him, Twilight said, "Discord, I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!" Discord landed on the ground and continued talking in a fake defeated tone, saying, "I certainly am. You've _clearly_ out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now ladies, fire when ready." He waved his eagle claw over his chest and a target appeared on his chest.

Not wanting to waste any time, Twilight yelled, "Formation, NOW!" The other ponies, unenthusiastically, walked up to her. Spike was hiding behind the boulder, until Twilight called him over. She activated her tiara, and started floating off the ground with the others, but they fell to the ground, not being able to use the elements without Rainbow Dash. Spike took off Rainbow's element and was going to go back in the library, but he was tripped by Fluttershy's tail and was called Rainbow Dash's trademark mockery nickname, "Rainbow Crash." Discord continued to mock the ponies after their failed attempt to stop him, and skated off on the soap road laughing in victory. After everypony left, Twilight said, "FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs…enemies…?" After losing what was left her hope and after losing her confidence, Twilight's color drained and she was now grey like the others. She then shed a tear, and it splat into a broken heart.

Twilight walked through Ponyville with a cotton candy cloud following her and rained chocolate milk on her, matching her sad mood. Ponyville had fallen into more chaos with Discord free and unstoppable. He laughed in amusement with the chaos he was continuing in Ponyville, enjoying every minute of it. He had a giant peppershaker over Berry Punch. It shook pepper on her and she sneezed, causing the homes around her to fall. Discord thought the joke was priceless, and noticed Twilight's mopey mood. Discord pulled a cotton candy cone and said, "Come now, Twilight Sparkle. You've got to get into the spirit of things." After taking the cotton candy cloud, he licked the treat and continued, "After all, this is your new home." She looked at Ponyville, not satisfied with it and said, "Not anymore." And with that, she walked back to the library. Discord celebrated his victory, seeing that he broke Twilight's spirit and laughed to himself.

* * *

Time Eater watched everything Discord had done to the ponies and the chaos that was going on at Ponyville. Time Eater enjoyed everything that Discord was able to do and said,** "Discord has some interesting abilities. Buffalo's dancing in tutu's, pie falling up to the sky, buildings turned upside down, I even liked how he can easily manipulate those ponies without even trying."**

* * *

The sun set once again once Twilight made her way back to the library. After entering, she started getting her things packed so she and Spike can move out of Ponyville. Spike groaned in pain after she told him to start packing. Spike said, "Can't… move. The Princess… has been sending these… since I came back upstairs." Spike burped up another scroll, and pleaded, "Make it stop." After looking over one of the scrolls, Twilight noticed that all of the scrolls were the letters she had sent to Celestia ever since she started living in Ponyville. She questioned why she was sending the letters back to her, and started reading them one by one.

After reading each scroll, Twilight re-discovered the meaning of friendship and re-gained her colors again. With a new sense of confidence, she left the library and searched for her friends, knowing what she needs to do to get her friends back on the side of harmony. One by one, Twilight got her friends back by using a memory spell to push all the past adventures they had been through into their memories. Each of their colors had returned, and so had their personalities. Applejack apologized for lying after the fear she saw of the friendships they had coming to an end, Fluttershy believed that all of the things that happened to her was a bad dream, Rarity took the boulder out of her boutique, and said that, "they must never speak of the boulder incident again," Pinkie Pie laughed at the whole thing, seeing that her turning grey was one of the funniest things she has ever heard or happened.

The ponies went to Rainbow's cloud-house to look for her, but she wasn't there. She was later spotted on a nearby cloud. Twilight tried to convince her to join them to put a stop to Discord's chaos, but she declined and said that she will stay in Cloudsdale instead. The ponies decided to take Rainbow Dash by force since she wouldn't listen to reason.

The chase took a while, but after motivating Fluttershy to go faster, Twilight and her friends finally caught Rainbow Dash. To keep her from flying, she was tied down by Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, making it easier for Twilight to use the memory spell on her. After casting the spell on her, Rainbow's colors returned, and she was left confused after she was back to normal. Worry suddenly struck her and she questioned her friends if they had stopped Discord or not. The ponies shared a group hug, happy to see that Rainbow was back on the side of harmony once again. They stopped celebrating after they saw a few buffalo dance by in tutus.

Back in Ponyville, Discord had made himself a throne on top of a tiled hill, enjoying his moment of his reign over the new Ponyville. Some homes were replaced with a giant house made of cards, the rabbits ran through the area once again, and the pies that floated earlier, started falling from the sky. He made a glass appear in his Eagle claw and filled it with chocolate milk and happily said, "Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing." He was about to drink his chocolate milk, until a familiar voice said, "Not as wonderful as... friendship!" The voice caught him by surprise and he saw Twilight and her friends wearing the elements and they were prepared for another attempt to stop Discord. "Oh, this again," he flatly said. He drank the glass, tossed the chocolate milk over his shoulder, and it exploded on whatever it hit. "That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long," said Applejack. Discord raised lion paw and used his magic to pull Applejack toward him and said, "Oh, Applejack. Don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you a liar." He then raised his eagle claw and started pulling the rest of the element bearers one by one with his magic. They tried to break free from his magic, but they struggled in the process. "Will you ever learn?" he questioned.

Not wanting him to harm her friends, Twilight teleported herself to the ponies and used her magic to create a magical barrier around them. She brought them back to the ground, while Discord was left surprised from the move. The barrier covered part of the tile ground and destroyed part of it, revealing grass underneath it once again. After the barrier disappeared, and her friends free from his magic, Twilight said, "I'll tell you what we learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for." Discord then said, "Ugh, gag. Fine go ahead and try to use your elements, frenemies, just make it quick." He teleport back to his throne and said, "I'm missing some excellent chaos here."

Feeling confident, Twilight said, "All right, ladies, let's show him what friendship can do!" The moment was however ruined when Pinkie said, "Wait-wait-wait!" She was seen under one of the cotton candy clouds, drinking the chocolate rain. After she finished drinking the chocolate rain, she joined her friends and was ready to use the Elements of Harmony. After all of the ponies were present, Twilight activated her tiara and a glow surrounded the element bearers. Discord yawned, un-amused with the ponies, believing that they will fail again. Each of the elements lit up and fired their energies at him, and caught his attention. Twilight re-opened her eyes, and they glowed like before but this time, the elements released a powerful rainbow energy at Discord. The rainbow hit him on target, and his body started turning back to stone like before. The rainbow then covered Ponyville, and encased it in a magical barrier, restoring the town back to what it was, before Discord ruined the place.

Twilight and her friends went back to Canterlot for a special ceremony that she arranged for Discord's defeat, inviting everypony in Canterlot and Ponyville to the event. She announced to everypony, "We are gathered here today, to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villain Discord, and saved Equestria from eternal chaos!" All the ponies in the castle cheered for Twilight and her friends as Celestia unveiled a stain glass window, showing the mane six defeating Discord.

* * *

6 months later

After Discord's defeat, peace was maintained in Ponyville, and everypony in Equestria couldn't have been any happier. Under Princess Celestia's orders, Discord's statue was returned to the Statue Garden in Canterlot, and the Royal Guards heavily guarded it, making sure he wont be able to break out again. But the moment the guards guarding the statue left the area, a portal opened up, revealing a dark figure. The figure approached the statue, and covered it with a dark sphere. The dark figure pulled the orb away from the statue, leaving it in tact, and a portal opened up. The figure entered the portal with the orb and disappeared. The portal was sent to the Center of Time, revealing the figure to be Time Eater.

Discord felt lost after the dark sphere disintegrated around him. He frantically looked at and his surroundings and said, "Who? What? Where?" Wanting to get to the point, and to have Discord stop his babbling, Time Eater got his attention by yelling_**"Enough!"**_ Discord stopped looking around after being yelled at in his head. He then looked at the dark figure in question. "Who, or what are you?" he asked.

Feeling satisfied from getting his attention, Time Eater introduced himself by saying,_**"I am Time Eater. What you see with me is a being that can control time and space."**_ It then opened a portal and showed Discord the events that happened between him and the ponies._**"I can even bend reality, like busting you out of your stony prison without destroying the statue."**_

Discord looked himself over, and was satisfied to see that none of his mismatched limbs were missing. He had a feeling that he was needed for something and asked, "So, what is it that you want with me?" Time Eater then proposed its request and said,_**"I want your assistance for revenge on a blue hedgehog that I need to settle the score with."**_ It then clutched its hands into fists in anger remembering the events it was put through by Sonic. Discord looked unamused from the request and simply said, "Not interested." He finished his statement while waiving his eagle claw at Time Eater and started walking away. Time Eater continued explaining its plan of revenge and said,_**"My revenge also has those ponies you got your butt handed to in it as well."**_

Discord stopped in his tracks at the mention of "ponies", and was now interested in the plan. He scratched his chin in curiosity and said, "Keep talking." Time Eater then opened a portal and it revealed seven gems, adding more interest to Discord. It then said, _**"These seven gems, are known as the Chaos Emeralds. They contain a massive amount of power." **_Discord then asked, "How much power?"_** "So much power, not even you would believe it,"**_ Was all Time Eater had to say. Discord stared at the flashback in awe.

Time Eater continued explaining the emeralds use and said,_**"These emeralds can increase the users strength, speed and every known ability ten-fold. Any one of the seven chaos emeralds posses great power, but if you get all seven, you will be unstoppable. Not even the Elements of Harmony can touch you."**_ Discord laughed evilly after hearing the knowledge. "Time Eater, you got yourself a partner," he said excitedly and extended his lion paw. Time Eater grabs the paw, shakes it and says, _**"In a way, I knew I could trust you."**_

Wanting to waste no time, Discord asked, "So, where are these Chaos Emeralds?" Time Eater tore open another portal, and it revealed Sonic and said, _**"This is the hedgehog I mentioned a while ago.**__**His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. He has been known to have the Chaos Emeralds when they are needed the most. I need you to catch him, and bring me those emeralds!"**_ Discord in complete disbelief said, "_Him?_" He then started laughing at what he saw, thinking that it was a joke. After settling down from his laughter, he asked, "Your kidding right?" Time Eater yelled,_**"This is not a joke!"**_ After being yelled at, Discord stopped his laughter and listened to what Time Eater had to say._** "That hedgehog is a lot stronger than he looks,"**_ it said. Discord, still not sold on what it said about the hedgehog, nonchalantly said, "Whatever you say, I'll get your hedgehog for you." And with that, Discord jumped into the portal, on his way to get Sonic.

* * *

Sonic was running along a beach, no particular plans for him to go. He was just enjoying his freedom, and his much needed vacation time away from Dr. Eggman's plans of world domination. Discord came out of the portal, and spotted Sonic running. _"This is Sonic? Wow, he's about as fast as Rainbow Dash,"_ he thought to himself after seeing how fast the hedgehog was going. After thinking for a few moments, Discord came up with a plan, and had a sly grin on his face.

While Sonic was running, he felt a raindrop hit his nose. After feeling it, he immediately stopped in his tracks and looked up to the sky to see that the clouds were pink. Questioning what he saw, Sonic turned his head to the side and saw that it was still too early for a sunset. "Ok… what's going on here?" he asked aloud and shrugged. Another drop fell, and it hit his open hand. Sonic looked at it, and saw that the raindrop was brown. He inspected it, and tasted the drop. After tasting it, he was shocked at what he tasted. "Chocolate milk? This is just getting stranger by the minute," he said.

Sonic was about to start running again, but he ended up slipping and falling on his face. To his surprise, the sand on the beach had turned into ice. He then heard hysterical laughter and saw a mismatched creature on its back laughing at him, as if he did something funny. Sonic got annoyed with the mysterious creature's laughter and said, "Ok, who the hell are you, and what is so funny?!" Discord wiped is misshaped eyes after settling down from his laughter and said, "Just seeing the look on anyone's face after I surprise them is always funny to me. As for who I am, I'm Discord. I'm the spirit of chaos and disharmony. I tend to have a lot of fun with my abilities to mess with reality." Sonic wobbly got back on his feet and said, "So, I'm guessing that you're the one who turned the sand on this beach into ice." "Well, someone's a fast learner," he said with a smirk.

Wanting to get right to the point, Discord said, "I'm mainly here for the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic almost slipped in surprise after hearing what he said. _"Ok, how does this Discord guy know about the emeralds?"_ Sonic thought to himself. "How do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?" he asked. "I was released from my stone imprisonment and was told that _you_ have knowledge of the emeralds," he simply stated. Sonic had a feeling that 'Baldy McNosehair' was behind this. He did his best from chuckling at the nickname and asked, "Was it a fat, bald, egg-shaped guy with a big mustache that released you?" Discord looked at him with a puzzled look on his face and said, "Egg-shaped guy? I have no idea who you are referring to."

After hearing Discord's response, Sonic started feeling very uneasy and thought to himself, _"Ok, Eggman's off the list."_ Sonic rubbed his nose with his index finger and said, "It's too bad you weren't here a few months ago when I _actually_ had them." Discord had a feeling Sonic wasn't telling him something and decided to keep an eye on him. Sonic himself felt worried about the emeralds and wanted to make sure Discord wont be able to get them. _"I gotta get to Knuckles to have him scatter the emeralds, before Discord gets his hands on them,"_ Sonic thought to himself.

He was going to start his run to Angel Island, but he ended up slipping and falling on the ice again. Discord started laughing at Sonic's misfortune again, causing the hedgehog frustration. He glared at the laughing creature, and started walking off the ice as slow as he could handle. After he got on solid ground again, he took off to Angel Island with great speed. Discord stopped his laughter after he heard the sonic boom, and saw that Sonic was no longer on the ice. "Scratch that, he is a LOT faster than Rainbow Dash," he said to himself.

After getting over his shock over Sonic's speed, Discord snapped his finger, and disappeared. The chase for Sonic begins.

**And with that, the story begins.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Sonic ran through the forest dodging the trees and jumping over some boulders with ease, while he was running in Angel Island's direction. Discord re-appeared a few feet behind him and continued his chase. After seeing the flash of light, Sonic turned around and started running backwards. He saw Discord and wondered to himself how he caught up with him. Discord was surprised to see that Sonic was still running at a fast pace, even though he was running backwards. Sonic then sidestepped to his left and Discord crashed into a tree, not having enough time to react.

Sonic grinned to himself after Discord crashed into the tree. He then turned around and continued his run. After shaking off the pain he sustained from the crash, Discord teleported himself a good distance on the path Sonic was running on. He then re-appeared in front of Sonic and he tried to block Sonic's path with a wall that was as tall as he was. But once Sonic was close enough, he jumped over him and the wall with ease. _"Jeez, somebody's persistent,"_ Sonic thought to himself. He kept dodging each obstacle Discord threw at him, leaving the draconequus frustrated with him foiling each his plans. The sun had started setting once Sonic arrived at Tails' workshop.

Tails was working on a project in his workshop peacefully. His concentration was interrupted when he heard someone barge into the workshop. The intruder asked, "Hey Tails, you got a minute?" After hearing that it was Sonic, he chose to stop working on his project and wanted to hear what he had to say. "I got some spare time, what do you need Sonic?" asked Tails. "I need some help getting to Angel Island," he simply said.

Tails looked at Sonic questioningly and was about to ask what the trip was for, but Sonic interrupted and continued telling him what had been happening. "There's some new guy that calls himself Discord. He is a mismatched creature, his body has a lot of different animal parts on him. He has powers to manipulate anything he desires, I bumped into him on the beach, and he turned the sand into ice. I also have a feeling he was responsible for the chocolate rain from earlier," he said. "Chocolate rain?" Tails questioned, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, and those don't even cover this. Somehow, Discord knows about the Chaos Emeralds," he said in a serious tone. "WHAT?!" yelled Tails, shocked from hearing this. "I asked him if Eggman had released him, but he said it wasn't Eggman. I don't know who released him, but I do know we need to get to Angel Island to have Knuckles scatter the emeralds, before Discord gets his hands on them. Can you help me do that?" he questioned.

After getting over his shock, Tails nodded in agreement and got up. Tails then went to the Tornado and got it started, Sonic jumped on to the wings of the Tornado after hearing it start up. The doorway then opened up and with that, he and Tails took off to Angel Island. Discord arrived to Tails' workshop, clearly exhausted from chasing Sonic. _"I never thought it would be this hard to catch one hedgehog,"_ he thought to himself. Discord then heard a loud hum coming from the workshop, and had seen an airplane come out of it and flew off, with Sonic on the wings.

"Oh great! He has an airplane too?!" shouted Discord. After seeing the plane in the sky, he saw it flying towards an island that was floating above the ocean. "A floating island? This got more interesting…" he said with a smile on his face. He then snapped his fingers and appeared behind Sonic and Tails. Tails noticed the flash, he turned and saw the mismatched creature Sonic was telling him about from earlier.

"Hey Sonic, I think we have company," he said in a worried tone. Sonic turned around to see what Tails was talking about, and saw that Discord was on their tail. He gritted his teeth in frustration and yelled, "Can this thing fly any faster?!"

Tails nodded to Sonic's question and put more gas to the plane. It flew faster, and gave the duo plenty of distance between them and Discord. "Your not getting away from me _that_ easily Sonic," Discord said to himself after seeing the plane get away from him. He then snapped his fingers, and the cotton candy clouds suddenly appeared in front of the Tornado. While flying through the clouds, some of the cotton candy got sucked in the engine. The Tornado sputtered, and it started losing its power, but it was still able to make its trip to Angel Island. After the plane crash-landed, Sonic immediately jumped off of the plane and sprinted to Knuckles as fast as he could. After seeing the plane crash, Discord saw Sonic run straight to a worn down shrine. What he saw was a giant emerald as well as seven smaller emeralds, believing that they are the Chaos Emeralds, leaving the draconequus with a big grin after seeing them. He then snapped his fingers and teleported himself to the emeralds.

Once he was close enough to the shrine, Sonic yelled, "KNUCKLES, SCATTER THE CHAOS EMERALDS NOW!" Surprised from the sudden outburst, Knuckles turned to Sonic and said, "What are you talking about Sonic?" But before Sonic could answer, Discord reappeared before the echidna. After seeing Discord, Sonic broke the sound barrier, and ran at top speed, crashing into Discord in the process. After getting a good hold on him, Sonic yelled, "DO IT NOW! GET RID OF THE EMERALDS!"

After seeing the draconequus, Knuckles didn't question Sonic this time, and went over to the Master Emerald as fast as he could. He channeled his energy with the giant emerald, and the Chaos Emeralds started lifting off from their respective pillars. Discord seeing this, tried to fight back with Sonic to break free, but Sonic's hold on him was a lot stronger than he had thought. _"Now I know what Time Eater meant when it said Sonic was a lot stronger than he looked,"_ Discord thought to himself bitterly. After a few moments, the emeralds shot up into the sky, but a portal opened up, revealing Time Eater, attempting to steal the emeralds.

Sonic noticed the wind blowing and looked up. He was shocked to see that Time Eater was there again. "No way! How did you survive that explosion?!" he questioned in disbelief. While in shock, Sonic lost his grip on Discord. He broke free from his grip and laughed evilly as if he and Time Eater had won, but the red Chaos Emerald's power activated and Time Eater lost its grip on the emeralds and they scattered into seven different directions.

* * *

In Ponyville, everything was calm and quiet, the moon had risen, starting nighttime in the small town. Everypony was sound asleep, letting another day go by. None of the lights were on in any of the homes, except for one single tree. In her library home, Twilight Sparkle was on one of her nights where she was doing some stargazing and late night studying. The night sky was perfectly clear, not a cloud in sight. While she was looking at the stars, she took notice of a purple light flying over the town at a fast pace. Unknown to the pony, the purple light was the purple emerald that had been sent away from Angel Island.

Twilight was going to get a better look at the purple light, until she heard a knock on her door. She went downstairs and opened the door to reveal Fluttershy standing at the doorway shaking in fear. Concerned for her friend, Twilight let her into her home and asked, "Fluttershy, what's wrong? You look as if you saw a ghost." Still shaking, Fluttershy said, "Actually, I had a very bad dream." She was on the verge of tears over being reminded of the nightmare she had gone through. In an attempt to calm her down, Twilight wrapped Fluttershy in a hug and she rubbed her back with her hoof. After calming down, Twilight asked, "Would you mind telling me about it?"

Hesitant at first, Fluttershy nodded and was going to tell her, but before she could, another knock on the door was heard. Twilight answered it and saw Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash standing outside Twilight's home. After letting them in, Twilight had seen that each of her friends were as scared as Fluttershy. Rainbow tried her best to hide her fear, but it was still noticeable that she was also scared of something. Once they were comfortable, Twilight asked, "What's everypony doing here?" Applejack spoke up for everypony and said, "Uh, Twi. We need to talk…"

And with that each of the ponies explained to Twilight that they had a nightmare. Fluttershy says that she saw an incredibly large dark creature, with evil blue eyes and a sinister blue mouth. It also had clock gears in its miasma looking form. After seeing the creature, she couldn't help but get an evil vibe off it. She also said that it destroyed the Everfree Forest, causing all the creatures to run away from the forest. Fluttershy's dream ended once the creature was about to attack her, not before hearing a familiar laugh when the creature attacked.

Pinkie said that she also saw the same creature Fluttershy described. In the dream, it had opened up many portals, and was sucking up everypony in Ponyville. She tried to save the other ponies with her friends, but they also got sucked into the portal. She said that she saw herself floating in space after she was sucked in the portal. She saw each of the ponies that were sucked into the portals and she felt helpless once she saw them disappearing. Pinkie woke up once she saw red eyes starring at her.

Applejack saw the dark creature that the others described. She saw the creature ripping out all of the apple trees with its large hands, and also opened portals sucking up Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith and the rest of the Apple Family. She tried to stop the creature, but it shot some purple orbs at her and after it hit her, it stopped her in her tracks, leaving her helpless. She heard a snap of a finger, and the ground she was standing on had been destroyed, allowing her to fall into an empty void. Applejack woke up once she had fallen in her dream.

Rarity saw the dark creature as well. She saw that it had the ability to freeze time and use some sort of beams that tracked where she was running. She was able to dodge the shots, but the dark creature was able to freeze time again and fired three shots at her. Rarity was going to use her magic to have something block the shots, but she heard a snap of a fingers and her horn was missing. She woke up after the shots made contact.

Rainbow Dash also saw the dark creature in Cloudsdale, but she also saw another figure with it. The dark creature had used a powerful laser and it destroyed Cloudsdale with one single blast. She flew and tried to attack the creature, but her wings were taken away from her and she crashed onto one of the clouds. The dark creature charged up another laser and blasted it at her. Before it made contact, Rainbow had woken up from her dream.

After hearing the last dream, Twilight was surprised to hear that each of the ponies had each seen the same dark creature in their nightmares. With what each of them had explained, the creature can manipulate time and space, and that it has abilities of its own. The other thing that got to her was a second creature with this dark one, but with what was described, she had a bad feeling on what the identity of the second being could be. Twilight pushed those thoughts out of her head, thinking it was just a bad dream her friends had. She allowed them to stay for the night, seeing how scarred they were. While everypony was getting ready for sleep, a yellow light flew through the sky.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were finishing up some late work, after the hologram incident. They had walked back to their home in the park and were very tired from cleaning up Skips' garage. After organizing Pops' stuff, Mordecai and Rigby took them to his room. Pops thanked them for getting his things from the garage, and he said that he would put his things away for them. Mordecai decided to sit outside on the roof to get some air and some quite time.

Rigby joined him a few moments later, after he found him outside. He said, "Hey Mordecai, what are you doing out here?" Mordecai said, "Just trying to relax man. And was thinking of some things to myself," saying the last part under his breath. Catching that he said something, Rigby asked, "I'm sorry, what was that?" Mordecai waived off is question and said, "It's nothing dude, don't worry about it."

A few moments later, Mordecai saw a light blue light flying through the sky and yelled, "Dude, shooting star!" Rigby took notice to the star after he pointed it out. He was going to ask him what he would wish for, but Mordecai said, "I wish I could ask Margaret out." In a snarky attitude, Rigby said, "Pfft. You know that's not how wishes work on a shooting star." Mordecai then said, "This is coming from someone who can't read a children's book." Angry, Rigby yelled, "SHUT UP!" Mordecai laughed at his frustration and said, "You know I'm kidding dude," _'sort of'_ Mordecai thought the last part to himself.

Mordecai said in a serious tone, "But seriously, I do want to ask her out, without feeling too much pressure." Rigby shrugged at his response and said, "If you say so. But, if it doesn't work out with her, and I'm not saying it wont, someone better should come along for you man." Mordecai gave him a questioning look, but shrugged it off, knowing that that was as nice Rigby was going to be on the whole "Margaret" situation. The blue jay and raccoon went back inside after a few minutes of relaxing.

* * *

Finn and Jake were exhausted from another long day of adventures. They saved another princess that had been captured by the Ice King. He tried to put up a fight, but they defeated him with ease. Jake hung out with his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn, while Finn helped Princess Bubblegum with an experiment she was working on. After finishing up their tasks for the day, the duo went back home and were prepared to go to sleep.

Jake climbed into the open drawer to the cabinet in the room, while Finn changed into his Pj's, got into his sleeping bag and laid on his bed. The duo fell asleep almost instantly after they got into their beds. They were woken up when a bright red light was seen through the Tree Fort's window. Finn got out of bed and saw the bright red light fly over the Tree Fort and it crash-landed near the Fire Kingdom. Finn said, "Dude, did you see that?" Jake tiredly said, "Yes, I saw it Finn." Feeling excited, Finn said, "We gotta check it out."

He was about to jump down the stairs, but Jake had extended his arm, grabbed his leg and said, "Not now man! I'm too tired to make the travel. Can't we just do it tomorrow? When we actually feel better for this." Finn was about to protest and just go check it out, but his body was showing its signs of being tired. Finn reluctantly said, "Alright, we'll rest up right now, and we'll check it out once we wake up." Feeling relieved, Jake said, "Thank you," and he went back to sleep instantly, snoring loudly in the process. Finn stayed up a little longer than he should have. All he could think about was the red light, what it was and he wanted to check it out so badly. But he also knew that he was far too tired to make the trip near the Fire Kingdom anyway. After Finn finally relaxed, he fell asleep in his sleeping bag.

* * *

After the cul-de-sac kids accepted Ed, Edd and Eddy, their lives couldn't have been any better. The Eds have been invited to join the other kids with their activities, hung out at their houses and the Kanker Sisters haven't bothered them in a while. They still pull some scams here and there, but all in all, they are more appreciated than before. The Urban Rangers decided to go on a camping trip, and chose to invite the Eds so they could enjoy themselves for the night.

The Eds were resting on a log outside their tent and were just looking at the stars. Double D being Double D, was talking and pointing out all of the different constellations he could see in the night sky. Eddy was bored out of his mind hearing Double D talking away, he was also getting aggravated with him, and Ed wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all.

Unaware of Eddy's anger, Double D continued pointing out each constellation he knew. He said, "And that constellation there is Ursa Major. Don't you see the patterns that look-" Eddy interrupted his babble and yelled, "SHUT UP DOBLE D! I just want to relax out here, not hear you babble on and on about the constipations." Double D corrected Eddy and said, " It's 'Constellations' Eddy." After hearing the correction, Eddy glared at Double D. The duo got into an argument over learning star formations, to not caring and wanting to relax. Ed had blocked out the argument and was absentmindedly looking at the stars, when suddenly, he said, "Ooh, ooh, look guys! Shooting Star!"

Both Eddy and Double D stopped their quarrel and saw what Ed pointed out to them. They saw a dark blue light shoot through the sky with great speed. They saw it fly over the trees after they made their own wishes to it quietly. Excited about the "star," Ed said, "What did you guys wish for? I wished for a big tub of gravy." Double D looked at him questioningly and asked, "Ed, don't you already have a tub of gravy?" He retorted by saying, "Yes, but not a big tub."

Not surprised from his wish, Eddy interrupted and said, "Of course lumpy would want a big tub of gravy. I wished for something simpler, like, a jawbreaker." Double D said, "Everyone has their own choices of a wish Eddy." Eddy then asked, "So what did you wish for smart guy?" He simply said, "I didn't wish for anything. I don't believe a star can have any abilities whatsoever to grant a wish."

Annoyed with his answer, Eddy said, "Always the killjoy, aren't ya Double D?" Ashamed, Double D said, "It's a curse I'm afraid. Besides, what makes you say that you will get a jawbreaker?" Eddy then pulled out three quarters from his pocket and said, "Our last scam got us some good cash. That's how." Ed yelled in joy, "Jawbreaker for Ed tomorrow!" Feeling happy as well, Eddy said, "That's right Ed, now let's get some shuteye." The Eds went to their tent and fell asleep in their respective sleeping bags, getting ready for a trip to the candy store tomorrow for jawbreakers.

* * *

Danny Fenton, transformed as his ghost alter ego Danny Phantom, along with his girlfriend Sam Manson, his best friend Tucker Foley and his sister Jazz Fenton, were chasing down Skulker. He was once again, on his hunting sprees, trying to capture Danny. But his plans got foiled, with his battle suite being destroyed in the process, and he is now on the run. Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and catches the little blob, known as Skulker. "Way to go guys!" Danny said while tossing the thermos in his hand. "Yeah, and with Skulker down, the rest of the ghosts will be easier to catch," Tucker said. Wanting to finish ghost hunting, Sam said, "Come on guys, the sooner we catch the ghosts, the sooner we can get some sleep." Danny nodded and said, "Your right, we can catch the remaining ghosts at this rate if we keep a sharp eye out." Jazz suddenly yelled, "Ghost!" Danny did a pointing motion and said, "Exactly my point!" She then said, "No, there is a ghost flying through the sky."

Danny turned around and saw a green light flying through the sky with great speed. He rolled his eyes and said, "I'll get it." He then flew to the sky and chased down the green light that flew by. He didn't hesitate with the light; he pulled out his thermos and caught the green light. After Danny caught the green light, the Box Ghost flew by and tried to sound like a threat to Danny and his friends and yelled, "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" Danny shook his head in boredom and annoyance after seeing the Box Ghost. "I so don't have time for this," he flatly said. He then opened the thermos, pointed it at Box Ghost and captured him.

"And with that, we can call it a night," said Danny after turning back into his human self. "Hey guys, we got a shooting star," said Tucker. Danny, Sam and Jazz looked up and saw a white light flying through the sky. Everyone smiled and made a wish for themselves. After they made their wishes, everyone got on their electric scooters and went their separate ways going home.

* * *

Discord and Time Eater disappeared through the portal after the Chaos Emeralds vanished from their sights. "What the-? Where did they go?" Sonic asked. "How should I know?!" Knuckles snapped. "Time Eater had them, and once that red emerald made contact, they flew off in different directions," he said. The duo left the shrine and started walking over to the Tornado. While they were walking, Sonic told Knuckles everything about his encounter with Discord, his powers and what he could do with them. Tails was finishing up the damages Discord caused to it.

"I still can't believe Time Eater was the one that let Discord out," Sonic said in disbelief. "Yeah, I thought you destroyed him when Eggman and his younger self tried to use it like a personal fighting machine," questioned Knuckles. Sonic shrugged in response to his question and said, "I'm sure I did."

Before the duo could continue their conversation, they had reached the edge of Angel Island where the Tornado had landed. "Hey Tails, finished with the repairs?" Sonic questioned. "Yeah, I just finished," he responded while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "So, what were you guys talking about with Time Eater?" he questioned. "Time Eater survived the fight, and it was the one who got Discord out of that stony prison of his," he said. "Seriously?!" Tails questioned in shock. "Dead serious," he simply said. The idea of Discord and Time Eater worried the fox, and realization struck him. "What happened to the emeralds? Did they get them?" he asked in horror. "Don't worry about the emeralds, I was able to scatter them before Discord could get his hands on them," said Knuckles in an attempt to calm Tails down. "And Time Eater?" questioned Tails. "Time Eater tried to get them, but the red emerald activated and they ended up scattering in different directions far away from here," said Sonic. "As long as they don't have them, I think we're good" said Tails, starting to feel better about the situation.

Wanting to change the subject, Sonic looked at the Tornado and asked, "So, what happened to the engine?" Tails looked at the plane and said, "The stuff that clogged the engine was cotton candy." "Cotton Candy?" asked a confused Knuckles. "Yeah, I was surprised too, that stuff was everywhere in the engine. Everything is working now, we can go back to my workshop and get my radar to help look for the emeralds," he said.

Tails jumped into the plane and it started up instantly. After hearing the engines go, Sonic jumped on the wings of the Tornado. Before they could leave, Knuckles decided to join them. The flight back to Tails' workshop didn't take long. Once the plane had landed, Sonic jumped off the Tornado and decided to go look for one of the emeralds while Tails and Knuckles looked for the radar. "Sonic, we need that radar first," said Tails. Sonic turned and said, "I saw where one of the emeralds went, I can go get that emerald and you guys can meet me there." Before they could talk him out of it, Sonic took off to the closest emerald.

**_Chapter End_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sonic's new adventure begins, and the first emerald's location is here!**

Sonic ran as fast as he could through the forest. He knew that if he went ahead of Tails and Knuckles to get the first emerald, the whole thing could be a lot easier to handle. Not to mention that he can beat Discord to the emerald, rather than let him get a head start at getting the emeralds. While running through the forest, he noticed that it started to change as he ran deeper into the woods. After noticing the change, Sonic started slowing down, and looked around the new area. The sun started to rise after he walked around for a while.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked at the trees and said, "These trees look too different from the ones from earlier." Realization struck him after he got a better look at the trees. He then said, "Hold on, are these, Apple trees?"

Sonic walked up to one of the trees and saw apples on them. He then ran up the top of the hill the apple trees were on and saw a barn, a town, a castle on the side of a mountain far away from the little town, a forest to the right of the town and a cloud sanctuary not too far from the castle. Sonic questioned the place he was at and ran to the town. The sun had completely risen once he arrived in the town he believed one of the emeralds had been sent to. To Sonic's surprise, the inhabitants in the town caught him off guard. "Ok, either I'm very tired, or I'm seeing nothing but ponies in this town," he concluded in disbelief.

As pointed out, the town he was in had nothing but ponies walking around. Some of the ponies he saw were regular ponies, while some had wings and some had a single horn on their foreheads. He was getting a couple of strange looks from some of the ponies, but he paid no attention to them. Sonic then saw a pink pony skipping along with glee, and he decided to ask the pony where he was. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" he asked.

The pink pony's response was a shocked/surprised gasp and she ran away, leaving a confused Sonic behind. He shrugged off the odd behavior and went to go look for another pony to see if they could tell him where he was. While Sonic was walking through the town, he felt that the place gave off a very peaceful feel to it. He was never one to walk a lot, but with the feeling he got from the town, he couldn't help but walk around. Sonic eventually found a purple pony on a bench in the park reading a book. He was hoping that this pony would be more helpful than the last pony he spoke to. Sonic walked up to the pony and said, "Hello there." The pony snapped out of her concentration and saw Sonic, a little surprised after seeing him. He introduced himself to her, extended his hand out to her and said, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?" The pony put her hoof in his hand and says, "I'm Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to meet you Sonic."

Wanting to get to the point, Sonic asked the purple pony, "Can you tell me where I am? I'm trying to look for something that's mine. Can you also tell me about the ponies here? I've never seen any with wings or horns before." After hearing the questions, Twilight said, "Sure, I don't mind. This place is Ponyville. As you can see, a lot of ponies of different races live here. We have earth ponies, the ponies with wings are known as Pegasus or pegasi for more than one, and the ponies with horns are known as Unicorns, like myself," she finished while pointing to herself. Sonic nodded in understanding, knowing the town he is in and the different kinds of ponies.

"And the farm I ran through as well as that castle?" he asked. She said, "The farm you passed by is known as Sweet Apple Acres, a friend of mine works there. As for the castle, that is my actual home Canterlot. My mentor Princess Celestia had assigned for me to live here. She and her sister Princess Luna live in that castle and rule all over the land of Equestria." _"Equestria? Wow, I didn't think it went that far…"_ Sonic thought to himself in surprise. Noticing the clouds, he asked, "Are those clouds a sanctuary of some kind, or is it a big cloud formation?" After looking to where he was pointing at, Twilight said, "It's a place. The place you're talking about is Cloudsdale. There are other pegasi that live there, and only the pegasi can live on the clouds. Two of my friends lived there before coming to Ponyville."

An idea suddenly struck her, and she said, "Speaking of my friends, would you like to meet them?" Not wanting to be rude to her, Sonic said, "Sure, I don't mind." And with that, they left the park and went to go see each of Twilight's friends. They started by going to see Applejack, since Sonic ran through the area first. After walking for a while, Sonic asked, "Hey Twilight, I bumped into a pink pony when I got here, and she gave me the weirdest response I'll ever get. Do you know her?" Twilight playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, that was Pinkie Pie. Was it like a gasp of surprise?" He thought about it and said, "I think so. She just ran away from me after that." Twilight said, "Yeah, she gave me that kind of response when I first got here myself." With a knowing smile, she then said, "Let's go to Sugarcube Corner to check on her." And with that, they went to Sugarcube Corner instead.

With what Twilight told Sonic, Sugarcube Corner is a bakery where the ponies get their treats. She also told him that Pinkie lives there along with the owners of the place, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. They arrived at Sugarcube Corner in no time and after arriving, to Sonic's surprise, Sugarcube Corner looked like a giant gingerbread house. He shrugged it off and went inside with Twilight. It was dark inside and by the time the lights were turned on, everypony jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Sonic, to say the least, was surprised by this.

After settling down from the shock, he asked, "What's the occasion?" The pink pony suddenly approached him and said, "It's for you, Mr. Blue Spiky person! I figured with a new person in town, you deserve a nice welcome party." Sonic looked around Sugarcube Corner and had seen streamers, balloons and a lot of party decorations scattered throughout the room. He scratched his head in amazement at the sight and asked, "How did you do this so fast?" Pinkie said, "I know everypony in Ponyville, and I also work here. So inviting everypony and getting the cakes ready were already easy things to take care of. Oh, wait right here, I'm going to get my friends here."

Pinkie hopped along, going to get her friends over, leaving a stunned Sonic behind. He turned to Twilight and asked, "Is she like this all the time, or for parties?" She said with a smile, "A little of both actually. She's a nice pony don't worry about that. Also, the ponies she will be bringing over are also my friends."

Pinkie later returned to Sonic and Twilight with four other ponies and from there, each of the ponies introduced themselves. Pinkie introduced herself first and said, "As Twilight told you I'm Pinkie Pie. I enjoy throwing parties for anypony that's new here." Sonic nodded in response.

The next pony that introduced herself was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. She said, "I'm Rarity; I live in Carousel Boutique, designing clothes for my friends and anypony that requests for a new dress or outfit for a formal event. I've made dresses for my friends for the Grand Galloping Gala a while ago. We had a fashion show for a fashion critic named Hoity Toity, and he loved each dress I made." Impressed by what he heard, Sonic said, "That sounds cool." She then said, "I'd like to make you a formal outfit later on darling, you look like you could wear something 'dashing'." Sonic felt a little uneasy about her request. He was never one to wear clothes, but if she is as good as she says, he couldn't deny her the chance for the outfit. He said, "I'll consider it."

The next pony to introduce herself was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. She said, "I'm Rainbow Dash. I'm the fastest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale. I've pulled off a sonic rainboom a couple of times. Me and the other pegasi handle the weather here in Ponyville. I'm also known to always be there for my friends that need me." Sonic nodded to what she was told him.

An orange earth pony wearing a cowboy hat, with yellow mane and tail approached him and said, "I'm Applejack. I work on Sweet Apple Acres not too far from here." Remembering the farm, Sonic said, "I actually ran through that area when I arrived. I'm sorry for trespassing." She then said, "Ah it's nothin' to worry about, as long as you didn't take any of my apples." Breathing a sigh of relief, he said, "No worries there, I didn't take any of them."

After that, Sonic noticed a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail, was hiding behind the other ponies. He walked over to the scared pony with caution. Once he was close enough, he said, "And who might you be?" The pony didn't look him in the eye while he was trying to talk to her. She weakly said, "I'm Fluttershy." He heard her speak, but he didn't catch her name. He put a hand next to his ear and said, "What was that? I didn't catch it." The pony said, "I'm Fluttershy," in the same weak tone from before. "Ok, that time, I heard "shy". Could you please tell me one more time? I wont hurt you, I promise. I wont hurt you, I promise." After hearing him, she looked him in the eye and said with a smile, "I'm Fluttershy." He smiled at her after hearing her speak to him without feeling scarred. She continued by saying, "I-I take care of the animals at my cottage. It's close to the Everfree Forest."

After meeting everypony, Sonic said with a smile, "It was nice meeting all of you." Wanting to know who he was, Fluttershy timidly asked, "So, who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" After hearing her, he said, "I don't mind." He then flashed a thumb up and said, "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the fastest thing alive, I have saved the planet from destruction on more than one occasion, and I'm a real laid back kind of person, despite what I go through." Rainbow looked at him questioningly and asked, "Fastest thing alive? How fast are you exactly?" Sonic simply said, "I can break the sound barrier in seconds, _that's_ how fast."

Fluttershy then asked, "Are you alone, or do you have any friends from where you're from?" He said, "I have friends back home. They should be joining me soon for what I'm looking for."

Realization hit Twilight once he mentioned he was looking for something. She decided it was time to see what Sonic was looking for and asked, "Speaking of which, what are you looking for by the way?" Sonic said, "I'm looking for a very special gem called a Chaos Emerald. I've seen one of them fly somewhere in this direction." Rarity asked, "What's a Chaos Emerald, and how many are there?" He then said, "The Chaos Emerald is a stone that holds a great amount of power. There are seven of them."

Confused of his actions, Applejack asked, "With somethin' that holds so much power in these Chaos Emeralds, why did you let one of them fly here?" Sonic said, "I didn't plan on them scattering across the world, I had a little mishap back where I'm from." All of the ponies looked at him questioningly while he continued to explain the situation to them.

"There was this dark creature that I thought I had defeated, show itself when I told my friend Knuckles to scatter the emeralds," he said. Everypony stared at Sonic in shock when he mentioned a dark creature. He felt a little lost seeing that they had gotten scarred already. Rarity was the first to break the silence and asked, "Was this dark creature a giant by any chance?" He looked at the ponies confused to see that they knew the creature already. He slowly answered, "Yes, it was big." Pinkie then asked, "Did it come out of a portal?" After hearing them guess a second time about Time Eater, he then said, "Ok, this is getting a little strange. Do you ponies know something I don't know about the creature?"

Twilight spoke up, and said, "My friends here had nightmares last night. They each told me that they saw a dark creature. Its appearance was smog-like, with clock gears seen behind its arms, as well as its back, and it had blue eyes and a blue mouth that glowed. It had abilities like, manipulating time and space, tracker shot beams, lasers, immobilizing spheres, and it can open portals and suck anypony in it."

Sonic starred at them in shock. He was told that dreams usually had a connection to the real world, but this took him by surprise. He decided to tell them about Time Eater since each pony has some knowledge to it. He said, "The thing that each of you saw, is known as Time Eater. The abilities that each of you saw, was only the tip of the iceberg. I've witnessed each of those abilities and more firsthand. I had to team up with my past self to defeat it. All I can say was that that was some birthday bash I had nine months ago. I also have a question for you ponies as well."

Twilight said, "Go ahead and ask." Sonic said, "Do you know a creature by the name of Discord?" The ponies gasped in shock, just hearing the name, "Discord". They all pulled Sonic outside Sugarcube Corner, just so they can talk to him privately and not disturb the party. They said in unison, "What about Discord?" He then said, "I bumped into him while I was on one of my runs. He had it rain chocolate milk on me and he turned the sandy beach I was running on into ice."

Before the ponies could question him any further, Time Eater came out of a portal, causing fear to go through the ponies. Sonic got in front of the ponies, saying he was going to defend them. Time Eater started to tear the houses apart, causing the ponies in the homes to start running from the creature. It opened up a portal, and attempted to suck the ponies in. Sonic ran over to the ponies and stood his ground. Time Eater opened a portal in front of Sonic and tried to suck him in, but instead of getting sucked into the portal, he was still standing his ground. Sonic saw a glowing light on his left wrist. He looked under his glove and saw Chip's necklace glowing, and saw a barrier surrounding him and the ponies he was protecting. _"Thank you Chip,"_ Sonic thought to himself with a smile.

Time Eater tried to attack the barrier, but the barrier had repelled its attack, leaving the dark creature frustrated. Time Eater opened another portal and left the area. Twilight and the rest of the ponies came next to Sonic, amazed at what they had seen from him. Before any celebrations could be done, Sonic said, "I think Time Eater is also trying to get the Chaos Emerald here as well." Twilight said, "I think Princess Celestia might have it. We need to go to Canterlot right away."

The ponies went to the train station, got on a train and headed to Canterlot. Sonic chose to run up there instead. After seeing him run next to the train, the ponies were shocked to actually see how fast Sonic was going, before he broke the sound barrier to get to the train station and wait for them in Canterlot. Sonic saw that Time Eater was not having it easy looking for the emerald as it continued looking in other areas. _"I hope that train gets here soon,"_ he thought to himself impatiently. After a few moments, the train arrived and the ponies rushed out to get to the castle, Sonic joining them behind.

After arriving to the castle, the ponies and Sonic entered to see a worried Princess Celestia pacing herself in the castle. Twilight said, "Princess Celestia, we have a problem over in Ponyville." Celestia then said, "I know Twilight, I've seen the creature not too long ago. Do any of you know what that is and what it might be looking for?" Twilight points her hoof at Sonic and says, "According to Sonic here, the creature is known as Time Eater." He interrupts her and says, "And I believe that Time Eater is here to look for something that is mine called a Chaos Emerald, your majesty," he finishes while bowing to Celestia in respect.

She waves off his notion and says, "There is no need to bow Sonic, but I think I might know what you are looking for. A purple object flew into the Canterlot Garden last night. I've had my guards get it and I have it locked away." Sonic was relieved to hear the news that the emerald was safe. He then asks, "May I take the emerald back with me? I'll need it to get rid of Time Eater." She nods to him with a smile and says, "Of course you can."

Celestia led Sonic and the six ponies down the hallway to a chamber that the ponies remembered from Discord's release. The ponies grew worried, thinking that he might have taken it like he did with the Elements of Harmony. Celestia opened the chamber with her magic, and with a sigh of relief, the purple Chaos Emerald was still there. Sonic grabbed the emerald and was glad to have it in his hands.

Applejack said, "Whew, I thought that it was going to be taken or somethin." Celestia looked at them in confusion and asked, "Why would you think that?" Sonic said, "I was telling the ponies here that I bumped into Discord the other day before Time Eater showed itself in Ponyville." Surprised by this, Celestia said, "Discord?! But these ponies defeated him six months ago." Wondering how it happened, Sonic asked, "How did they defeat him?" Before the other ponies could say anything, Pinkie said, "We used the Elements of Harmony on him last time. He was turned to stone, just like out there."

She pointed her hoof outside to Discord's statue in the Canterlot Garden. It was still in one piece, leaving Celestia confused on how he escaped if the statue wasn't destroyed like last time. She then asked, "Sonic, would there be any other things that Time Eater does that we should be worried about?" He then said, "It can bend reality, my guess is that it might have done that to get Discord out of the statue that you are telling me about." Laughter was suddenly heard in the chamber and a voice suddenly said, "You are correct on that Sonic."

Everyone started looking around to try and find Discord, but his voice was echoing in the castle like last time. He then appeared in front of everyone. Sonic gripped the purple emerald and was ready to fight him if he tried something. Discord saw the emerald in his hand and said, "I'm here for that Chaos Emerald." Sonic said, "Your not getting this from me without a fight Discord!" He shook his head and ask in annoyance, "Why does everyone always want to do things the hard way?"

Sonic whispered to the ponies and said, "Everypony listen, if those Elements of Harmony you were talking about earlier stopped him last time, I'd say go get them." Also whispering, Twilight said, "But we don't want you to be stuck with him on your own. We'll stay and help you." He then said, "As much as I appreciate it, I can handle him on my own, I don't want anything to happen to either of you if you stay. Plus, I have one of the Chaos Emeralds, I should be able to hold my own."

Twilight and her friends nodded in understanding and left the castle. Discord was about to use his magic to stop them, but Sonic stepped in front of him, kept him from using his magic and said, "I'm the only one you're dealing with Discord." He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, you'll do for now hedgehog."

Discord then snapped his fingers and teleported him and Sonic outside the castle. The fight between them started, Discord started by trying to blast Sonic with purple spheres. He dodged them with ease and had a grin on his face afterwards. He then said, "Time Eater has taught you some tricks I'm guessing." Discord said with a smug look on his face, "You could say that."

Sonic then pulled out the purple emerald and fired a powerful chaos energy at Discord. He dodged it, but Sonic ran with great speed and punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards. Discord rubbed the hit off with his eagle claw. Sonic stood his ground and was charging up a powerful chaos energy with the purple emerald. Discord, seeing this, was about to attack again, but Time Eater showed up and grabbed him and pulled him into the portal. Sonic saw Time Eater, and fired a Chaos Spear from the emerald, but Time Eater disappeared into the portal before it made contact.

Celestia asked in surprise, "The fights already over?" Sonic said, "No, they are going to try and get the other Chaos Emeralds. So far, we have one, there are six other emeralds out there." She said, "I see. Would you mind if I assigned Twilight and her friends to accompany you to get the remaining emeralds?" He said, "No, I don't mind at all. Thank you princess," finishing with another bow. Celestia said, "Thank you Sonic, and good luck. The fate of the world rests in your hands as well as the ponies' hooves."

* * *

Discord and Time Eater arrived back in the Center of Time. Discord was furious with Time Eater for stopping the fight, but before he could say anything, Time Eater yelled,_** "I told you Sonic was a lot stronger than he looked! He even had one of the Chaos Emeralds and you still try and fight him!"**_ Discord retorted by saying, "I had a plan to fight back!"

Time Eater sternly said,_** "You listen here! I need your chaos powers around to help me defeat Sonic! If you are killed before I get my revenge, it wont do me any favors!"**_

Discord sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, so what do we do now?"

Time Eater said,_** "We must get the other emeralds to help us out. There are six more out there, all we have to do is find them before Sonic and the ponies do."**_

* * *

The ponies arrived at Twilight's home and got the Elements of Harmony out of the book from last time. They were about to leave, until Spike burped up a scroll from Princess Celestia. He opened the letter and read it to everypony. It read:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle and friends,_

_I have assigned you each with a task to accompany Sonic on his mission to collect the remaining Chaos Emeralds that he needs to look for across the world. I also advise you to take the Elements of Harmony with you so you can use them on Discord once again. Don't worry if Sonic chooses to not have you join him on his quest, Sonic has already agreed to this and is looking forward to you all on joining him. The fate of Equestria, as well as the rest of the world, rests in your hooves._

_Signed,_

_Princess Celestia_

After Spike finished reading the letter to the ponies, Sonic arrived outside the library and said, "I see you already got the message from the princess." The ponies turned to see him standing there. Fluttershy said, "Yes, we have." He then said, "Ok, let's move out everypony." Before he could leave, Sonic noticed a purple dragon and asked, "Who's the dragon?" Twilight realized this and said, "Oh, right, you haven't met him yet. This is Spike, he is a baby dragon, as well as my personal assistant. Spike this is Sonic the Hedgehog. Spike put his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you Sonic." Sonic grabbed his claw and said, "Same here little guy."

After the quick introduction, Sonic asked, "Is everypony ready to go on an adventure?" The ponies all nodded, saying they were ready to go get the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Everyone stepped outside and was about to head out, when they heard a few voices yelling, "Sonic!" He knew who the voices belonged to, and smiled. Everyone waited and a few minutes later, Tails and Knuckles arrived in Ponyville.

Sonic said, "Everypony, these are a few of my friends here. The one with two tails is Miles Prower, but my friends and I call him Tails, and the red echidna is Knuckles. Guys, these ponies are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy." After everyone exchanged their hellos, Sonic was caught in a hug. His suspicions of who was hugging him was confirmed after he heard the voice say, "Sonic! I knew I could find you!" He said, "Amy? How did you get here?" Amy simply said, "Tails told me where you were, and I followed his directions after he told me." Sonic rolled his eyes to her response, but smiled to himself.

Starting to feel embarrassed, Sonic said, "Do you mind letting me go? Me and some friends of mine need to save the world again." After letting him go, Amy asked, "Can I join you?" He was going to say no, but he knew she was going to join him even if he did say no. He then said, "Sure, with what we are dealing with, we need all the help we can get."

Amy then introduced herself to each of the ponies and with that, Sonic and the gang were ready to leave Ponyville. Tails' radar said the next emerald was about 100 miles from where they are. Sonic said, "Everyone to gather around me, I don't want anyone getting left behind." After everyone was close to him, he raised the purple emerald and used Chaos Control to teleport everyone to the next emerald's spot.

**One emerald down, six to go!**


	6. Chapter 5

**It's time for a fluff moment! Here is Chapter 5 to my story.**

It was a nice sunny day at the park. Mordecai and Rigby were cleaning up the park from another mishap that occurred that they were involved in. There was garbage, debris from the grass, the fountain was destroyed again and a couple of ripped trees scattered throughout the park. Rigby was trying to pass the time by telling Mordecai some jokes, but the blue jay was feeling down and angry, and he did not respond to any of the jokes he told. Noticing his attitude, Rigby said, "Dude, what's with you? You haven't been yourself lately."

Mordecai responded with a grunt, remembering what had happened before the incident at the park occurred.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

He and Rigby were on their lunch break and had gone to the coffee shop. Mordecai had planned on asking Margaret out almost every time he and Rigby go there. Unfortunately, with how shy he is around Margaret, and with Rigby's teasing, it just made it a lot harder for him to ask her out. To build his self-confidence, Mordecai kept telling himself that this day was going to be the day he will ask her out. To assure himself, he said aloud, "I'm gonna do it Rigby. I'm going to ask Margaret out." Rigby rolled his eyes and said, "Pfft. Yeah right dude." Mordecai pointed at him in anger and said, "Just watch."

He walked over to Margaret, but instead of asking her out, he instead asked for the usual that he and Rigby would get at the Coffee Shop. Mordecai got him and Rigby their coffee and also ordered some sandwiches. Once he got back to the table, Rigby said with a smug look on his face, "Hmm-hmm, I told you." Mordecai snapped at him and said, "Dude shut up! I'll eat first, and then I'll ask her out."

Rigby shrugged Mordecai's excuse off and ate his meal. After they finished their food and coffee, Mordecai told Rigby to go back to the park, while he paid for them. After making the payment, Mordecai decided it was time to make his move. Margaret snapped him out of his thoughts and said, "Here's your change Mordecai." He said with a smile, "Thanks Margaret. Uh, can I ask you something?" She said with a smile, "Sure, what is it?" Mordecai started to get nervous, but he continued anyway and said, "Uh, I was wondering, uh, if it's not too much trouble, would you like to uh… go out with me this Saturday?" Margaret felt uncomfortable with the question and said, "Oh, I'm flattered Mordecai. But, I have to say no." Mordecai looked heartbroken after hearing her answer. She continued by saying, "It's nothing against you Mordecai, I think your a great guy, but I only see you as a friend."

Mordecai felt even worse just hearing the word 'friend'. _"Great, the friend zone. I'm stuck in the friend zone with her."_ Mordecai thought to himself bitterly. He then put on a fake smile and apologized for his question, and left the coffee shop after that. Rigby caught sight of him once he came back to the park and asked, "So, how did it go?"

Mordecai didn't respond to Rigby's question, the look of anger, sadness, hurt, and total rejection clearly visible on his face. He didn't push the subject with Margaret any further. He thought he might ask him about it later.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Mordecai finished up the job that was assigned him and Rigby. Benson was a little surprised to see that he had actually finished his job. He then assigned him another job to do at the park, and Mordecai got to it, without any arguments, leaving Benson a little confused to his behavior.

Mordecai was assigned to help Skips clean one of the carts and fix the breaks on one of the other carts. He had started scrubbing the cart with a wet towel, but his mind was still set on the events back at the Coffee Shop. _"Friend zone? Friend zone? Why am I stuck in the freakin' friend zone?!"_ Mordecai thought to himself angrily.

After finishing his job, Rigby caught up and helped him out with the cart. Skips went inside to get his tools so they could fix the breaks on the cart. While they were cleaning the cart, a bright light flashed behind them. They turned and saw ten figures from the light. After seeing the figures, they hid behind the cart, thinking the figures might start some trouble with them. Rigby asked, "Who are they?" Mordecai said, "How should I know?"

Back to Sonic and friends, after teleporting with Chaos Control, they each got a good look around their surroundings in the new area. They saw trees scattered around the area, park benches, the destroyed water fountain, a snack bar and a playground. They figured that they were in a park. Sonic turned to Tails and asked, "You sure the radar says the emerald is here?" He simply said, "Yeah, the emerald is here. I think we should split up and look for it." And with that, Sonic and the group split up and went in different directions to search for the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

Sonic had no luck finding the emerald after searching for the last half hour. He felt a little tired, and stopped at the snack bar. He gave it some thought and decided to grab a couple of chilidogs for a quick break. Sonic walked over to the snack bar counter and saw a green obese man with brown hair, along with a ghost with a hand on its head running the snack bar. He pounded on the counter and said, "Two chilidogs to go slow mo, on the double." Muscle Man turned to him and said, "Who are you calling "slow mo" bro?" Sonic pointed at him and said, "You, that's who. Now move it!"

Muscle Man then said, "Well, well, well, looks like someone's impatient when it comes to food. You know who else is impatient when it comes to food? MY MOM!" Sonic gave the green man a questioning look while he and the ghost gave each other a high five and said, "Ok…" After a few minutes, Muscle Man said, "Here's your chilidogs bro." Sonic paid for the chilidogs and left the snack bar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight wasn't doing much better with finding the emerald herself. She came across a garage and saw a couple of workers. She decided to ask one of them for help, since she didn't know a thing about the park. She walked over to Skips' garage, chose to ask the blue jay for help and said, "Excuse me can you help me?"

Mordecai heard the voice and turned to see who the voice belonged to. He was a little shocked to see a lavender unicorn standing before him. He felt a little uneasy with her because of his last experience with a group of unicorns. Twilight gave the blue jay a smile, and for some reason, it felt a little easier for him to be around her. The unicorn then said, "I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" Mordecai had a light blush on his face after hearing her talk, as well as hearing her name. "Twilight Sparkle," it just fit this pony perfectly. A light breeze blew by, adding the effect of her mane blowing in the wind, making hiss heart race even faster. He then said, "Uh…I'm M-m-morde…Morde." He coughed in an attempt to stop his stammering and continued to say, "Mordecai. I'm Mordecai."

Twilight giggled at his actions. This caused him to turn away from her in embarrassment, as well as to hide his blush from her after hearing her giggle. After regaining his composure, Mordecai decided to see what Twilight was doing at the park and asked, "So, you said you needed help with something?" She said, "Oh, yes I needed help looking for something. I'll take you to a friend of mine so he can tell you all about it." Mordecai nodded to her answer, and to be nice, he chose to go with her. Before he left, he said, "Hey Skips, I'm gonna go for a walk for a bit. I'll be right back." Skips, still looking for his tools, said, "Alright, see you Mordecai."

And with that, Mordecai left the garage with Twilight to look for her friend. While they were walking through the park, Sonic had just ran past some trees and had seen Twilight with the blue jay. He was going to approach them, but he saw the blue jay looking at Twilight shyly. Sonic was a little puzzled with what he was seeing, so he kept a good distance from them and wanted to see how they would act with each other and started eating one of the chilidogs. Mordecai was looking her over, from her mane, to her eyes, to her smile. He just felt a lot happier then he did before, he wasn't too sure what it was, but he still liked the feeling of it. To pass the time, he decided to get to know her better and started a conversation with her.

Mordecai said, "So…I'm guessing you aren't from around here." Twilight said, "No, me and five of my other friends are from Ponyville. Do you live around here?" He said, "Yeah, I live in that blue house over there with my friend Rigby and the owner of this park's son, Pops. So, we live where we work, kind of a good thing I'd say." She then said with a smile, "I know what you mean. Me and my assistant Spike live in a library. Well, it's a giant tree with a library in it, but still a library. But I know what you mean by living where you work."

Mordecai and Twilight shared a good laugh about their living arrangements. _"As much as I don't want to interrupt them, we got an emerald to look for,"_ Sonic thought to himself with a smile. He finished eating one of his chilidogs and ran up to the pair. After arriving, he said, "Hey Twilight, who's your friend here?" She said, "Hey Sonic, this is Mordecai. He works here at the park. Mordecai, this is Sonic. He is the friend I was telling you about earlier." The blue jay looked at him in question and said, "Sonic? I think I've heard that name somewhere before." Sonic then asked, "Do you remember hearing about a Space Colony that had fallen to Earth?" Mordecai said, "Yeah, I've heard of that." He slapped his forehead in realization and said, "Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog, now I remember! It's great meeting you in person!"

Sonic grinned and shook Mordecai's hand. Twilight was a little shocked to hear that he had to deal with a space colony falling to Earth and asked in surprise, "A space colony?" After seeing her expression, he asked, "Remember when I said that I saved the world on more than one occasion?" She nodded and said, "Yes, I remember." He said, "The space colony falling was one of those things. It was known as Space Colony ARK, and it was on a collision course with Earth after my arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman had placed all seven of the Chaos Emeralds in the ARK. That was one of my adventures that involved saving Earth, but I couldn't have done it without my friends." Twilight nodded in understanding, and amazement. Mordecai gave him a questioning look and asked, "What are the Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic pulled the purple emerald out, showed it to Mordecai and said, "This little gem is a Chaos Emerald. And like I said, there are seven of them in total. I had a little mishap back on Angel Island involving Time Eater, and Discord." Mordecai looked a little confused after hearing the names. Sonic continued to explain and said, "I took care of Time Eater on my birthday, Twilight and her friends dealt with Discord a few months ago. Time Eater tried to steal them, but the red emerald released its power and the emeralds scattered in different directions after it lost its grip on them. I found this one back in Ponyville. A radar that my pal Tails made, read that another one was here at the park."

Understanding the situation, Mordecai just said, "Hmm-hmm." Sonic then asked him, "So, can you help us look for the emerald that's here?" He said, "Sure, I can help out." And with that, Mordecai joined Sonic and Twilight and started looking for the emerald.

* * *

Mordecai decided to start his search for the emerald with Sonic. After agreeing, Twilight left the duo and went to search for the emerald in a nearby place. Sonic wanted to know a little about the park and the two workers at the snack bar before he continued looking for the emerald. He asked, "Hey Mordecai, can I ask you-?" But before he could finish his question, Mordecai got ahead of himself and said, "Twilight is just a friend!" Sonic looked at him in confusion and said, "I wasn't going to ask about you and Twilight."

Mordecai felt embarrassed for his sudden outburst with Sonic. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Oh. What were you going to say?" Sonic said, "I was going to ask if you knew some green guy and a ghost that were working at the snack bar." He said, "Oh, them. The green guy is Muscle Man, and the ghost is his friend High Five Ghost. Why, did Muscle Man give you one of his "My Mom" jokes?" Sonic stared at him in confusion and said, "Yeah. I'm going to take a guess and say that he uses that joke a lot." Mordecai said, "You got that right, he uses that joke with everyone. It's his way to try and be funny. He's more annoying than my friend Rigby, but I can still deal with him to an extent. I don't have a lot to say on High Five Ghost, but he is good to hang around every now and then." Sonic nodded in understanding after hearing his answer.

After searching around some small parts of the park, Sonic felt a little curious on Mordecai's feelings with Twilight. He figured since she's searching a different part of the park, he could ask him about it. He said with a grin, "Since you brought it up, what is going on with you and Twilight?" Mordecai blushed at this and said, "Oh, nothing. Just showing her around the park trying to look for you." Still wearing his grin, he said, "You sure? 'Cause to me, it looked like she wasn't the only one doing some "sight seeing" around here." Mordecai turned to him and said, "Oh, you saw?" Sonic said, "Yeah, but don't sweat. If you like her, I got nothing against it," he finished with a chuckle and began to eat the second chilidog.

Mordecai blushed hard after Sonic pointed out the obvious to him and yelled, "Dude!" He shrugged at this and nonchalantly said, "What? I call them as I see them." Mordecai then said, "Well, since we're on this subject, do you know anything about her? Like maybe if she has a boyfriend back in Ponyville?" _"Wow, love at first sight, don't see that too often."_ Sonic thought to himself with a smile. He then put both of his hands behind his head and said, "Dude, I've only known her for a day, but as far as I know, she doesn't. When I met her, she was reading a book, on a bench, in the park." Mordecai breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Good. Uh, I mean, thanks."

"Like I said, if you like her, I got nothing against it," said Sonic. Mordecai blushed after hearing his statement again. He asked him, "You wont tell her, will you?" Sonic simply said, "No, I'll let you do that on your own time." Mordecai felt relieved after hearing that from him. He continued by saying, "Right now, we have to worry about finding the emerald here, before Discord or Time Eater finds it." Mordecai said, "Hmm, hmm good point."

Sonic finished eating the chilidog and took off in a different direction, leaving Mordecai to his thoughts. He started his search in the bushes. Mordecai said to himself, "She reads books, she lives in a library, and she's an all around friendly pony. All I can hope for is that I can do better with her then I did with Margaret." He finished searching the bushes and remembered his talk with Sonic.

"_You wont tell her, will you,"_ Mordecai asked. _"No, I'll let you do that on your own time,"_ Sonic said. Mordecai walked to a different part in the park, with a smile on his face and said aloud, "Thanks Sonic."

* * *

After searching around the park for a while, Mordecai decided to search for the emerald at the playground. He noticed something sparkle under the sand once he arrived. He then grabbed a plastic sand shovel some kid left behind, and started digging up the spot. After digging enough sand, Mordecai found the cyan Chaos Emerald. He held the emerald in his hand and felt proud of himself for finding the emerald. He couldn't contain his excitement and yelled, "OOOOHHH!"

After hearing him shout, Sonic and Twilight turned to see Mordecai holding an emerald in his hand. They both rushed to him, both very happy to see that the emerald wasn't stolen. Mordecai said with a smile, "Here it is guys!" Twilight said, "Thank you, thank you Mordecai!" He said, "No problem Twi-." But before he could finish his sentence, Twilight gave him a hug, leaving him with a blush clearly evident on his face. Sonic gave him a pat on the back for finding the emerald and said, "Yeah, thanks a lot Mordo!"

Before he could take the emerald back, the trio heard a radio go off. The voice belonged to Skips and he said over the radio, "Mordecai, come in Mordecai! Mordecai! Can you hear me?" Mordecai grabbed his radio and responded to the call and said, "I hear you, what's going on Skips?" He responded by saying, "We need you back at the house. We've got a problem." Mordecai looked a little worried from Skips' response.

The rest of the ponies and Sonic's friends regrouped at the sand box after they saw them. He remembered seeing each of them when they appeared earlier. Knuckles looked at the blue jay and asked, "Who's this guy?" Sonic said, "We can save the introductions for later. We've to go to the house that's here at the park." Rainbow said, "What for? I can see we have the emerald." Twilight said, "Because, he helped us out, and the radio transition sounded urgent."

Everyone agreed to it and left with Mordecai to go back to the house. As the group saw the house, they also saw Discord standing before the other park workers, Sonic dashed at top speed after seeing him. Once he was close enough, he jumped in the air and was ready to kick him in the head. Discord sensing his presence, snapped his finger at the last second and disappeared. Sonic slid on the ground after missing his hit on Discord. He growled in frustration after the missed attempt, Discord reappeared with a grin.

Mordecai and the rest of the group showed up before Discord and Sonic could continue their fight and asked, "Who the heck is this guy?!" Twilight said, "That's Discord." After hearing the name, Mordecai remembered his conversation with them about Discord and Time Eater. Rigby snapped him out of his thoughts by saying, "I'm glad someone told us who this guy was!" Everyone turned to Rigby after his little outburst after the identity of Discord was revealed to him.

He continued by saying, "This guy said something about wanting to face Sonic, Twilight and some other names I couldn't really catch and something about an emerald, but I didn't know what the heck he was talking about." Discord said with a smirk, "That's right. I'm here for the Chaos Emerald. I was going to mess this lousy park up while I was going to search for it."

Mordecai still had the cyan emerald in his hands. He lifted the emerald in the air and said, "Hmm-hmm sounds like you have bad timing!" Shocked from what he was doing, Rigby said, "Dude, what are you doing?!" Ignoring him, Mordecai said, "We found it before you even got here, and there is NO WAY your getting your hands on this." Discord shook his head and said, "Always the hard way, I'll never understand these guys. Very well then, I'll enjoy taking it from you instead. But I'm going to get some help of my own." He then snapped his finger, and a bright light appeared before everyone. Mordecai thought that Discord was getting Time Eater, but once the light faded, it revealed the Moon Monster instead.

Benson came out of the house, oblivious to what's going on outside and said, "Mordecai, Rigby. I need you two to go…" But before he could give them their next job to do, he noticed a big shadow and saw the Moon Monster. He said in confusion, "What the…?!" He looked at Mordecai and Rigby, believing they had something to do with it, but Mordecai said, "I swear, we had nothing to do with this one!" Rigby added, "Yeah. It was that Discord guy over there." He finished by pointing at him.

Benson turned to see where he was pointing and saw the mismatched creature. Discord waved at Benson with a mischievous smirk and disappeared, leaving everyone to deal with the Moon Monster. The Moon Monster, in no time, threw the first punch at everyone. The park workers, the ponies and Sonic and co. split up, before the monster's fist hit the ground. The park workers got into a nearby cart and drove off. The monster saw Rigby on the front porch, and swung its fist at him. Rigby jumped off the porch, and the monster ended up punching a hole in the house instead.

While he was running, Applejack caught up to him and asked, "What in the hay is that thing?" He said, "I accidentally made that thing a while ago with a magic keyboard. After I made it, it tried to attack me, so I sent it to the moon with the keyboard, and it has been there ever since." She then said, "My only question is how did Discord get THAT thing from the moon to here like nothing?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash approached Rigby and Applejack and heard her question. Rainbow said, "Maybe Discord has gotten stronger in his own abilities." _"For everyone's sake, I hope it's just his abilities,"_ Sonic thought to himself in worry.

The monster had thrown a tree at the rest of the park workers. They swerved the cart to the right, and the tree barely missed them. The tree hurtled towards Knuckles and Tails, and out of instinct, Knuckles punched the tree and broke it in two. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie joined Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rigby. Everyone stopped running after they regrouped. Sonic asked, "So, what's the plan?" Twilight said, "I think the Elements of Harmony can work on that thing." Confused, Rigby asked, "Elements of Harmony?" Ignoring him, Twilight said, "We need someone to distract the monster to make it work."

Everyone then heard a scream by the house. Sonic saw the monster had Amy in its hand and said, "Leave it to me." And with that, he dashed off to save Amy. She tried to break free by using her hammer on the monster's hand, but it wasn't doing much effect to it. Knuckles tried punching the monster's foot, hoping it would have an effect on it. The monster tried to step on him, but Tails saved Knuckles in time.

Sonic arrived and spotted Mordecai driving the cart. He yelled, "Hey Mordecai! I need that emerald!" He saw him waving his hands and said, "Alright! Here you go dude!" He threw the cyan emerald to Sonic, which he easily caught. Feeling both of the emeralds power, he turned himself into a ball, and launched himself in a spin dash attack. Sonic made contact with the monster's stomach, and bounced off it, ready to strike it again.

The mane six arrived shortly after Sonic landed the first attack, and like the park workers, they were surprised to see how much power he got from the two emeralds alone. Sonic kept the attack going and the monster had let Amy go in its grasp. Mordecai ran over and caught the falling girl. After he caught her, he ran from the monster as fast as he could. Twilight and her friends charged up their elements and were ready to unleash the power on the monster. Seeing this, Skips yelled, "Hey Sonic! You better get out of there!"

After hitting the monster in the back of the head, Sonic saw what one of the voices had said. The ponies were off the ground and they were ready to use the Elements of Harmony. He returned to the ground and the ponies launched a rainbow from their elements and it hit the monster, causing it to roar in pain. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light the elements were making. Once the light subsided, they saw that the monster was no longer there, leaving everyone speechless.

Rigby suddenly said, "I'm glad to see Beef Burrito is back!" He ran over and grabbed the doll, leaving everyone confused, surprised and dumbfounded over the monster's real identity. Sonic scratched his head and asked, "It was just a doll the whole time?" Pinkie said, "Looks like it." Mordecai shook his head at Rigby. Benson said, "Thank you all for helping out with that monster." Sonic said, "No sweat." Benson then said, "I'm guessing your Sonic." He gave him a thumbs up and said, "The one and only"

The gumball machine said, "I'm Benson; I'm the manager of this park. This is Skips, he's the one that warned you about that last attack." Sonic said, "Thanks for the heads up back there." Skips just said, "Anytime." A lollipop man said, "I'm Pops." Benson interrupted and said, "He is Mr. Maellard's son, he is the owner of the Park. And you have already met Mordecai, this other slacker is Rigby." The raccoon said, "Hey!"

Everyone got a laugh out of Benson's statement. After the park workers were introduced, everyone introduced themselves to them. After everyone was introduced, Benson wanted to know what was going on with Discord. Sonic pulled out the cyan emerald and said, "Discord wanted to get his hands on this." Pops said, "It's just a gem." Mordecai said, "No Pops, it's not an ordinary gem. Sonic told me it's a Chaos Emerald. As we saw what happened, it can give anyone a serious power boost." Rarity said, "There are also seven of them that need to be collected." Pinkie then said, "We need to get them before Discord and Time Eater can get their hands on them."

Confused, Skips asked, "Who or what is Time Eater?" Sonic said, "Time Eater is a being that can rip time and space into pieces. I've dealt with it before, but I didn't think it had survived the battle we had. It released Discord back from Ponyville, and they are trying to get the emeralds to increase their powers for destruction." Benson asked, "So, you have two of them so far, just five more to go?" Tails said, "That's right. And my radar says the next one is just fifty miles from here." Excited, Knuckles said, "Alright, not too far this time!"

Sonic asked Benson, "Hey Mordecai, want to help save the world?" Mordecai felt very honored to the idea of teaming up with Sonic. He was going to answer, until Benson cut into the conversation and said, "I'm sorry Sonic, Mordecai has a lot of work to do. Besides, he wouldn't be able to help you in any way." He then said, "I wouldn't have found the emerald here without his help." Mordecai just said, "Hmm-hmm."

Not wanting to feel left out, Rigby jumped into the conversation and said, "If Mordecai is going, so am I!" Sonic said, "I like your enthusiasm Rigby. With how things are going, we'll need all the help we can get." Benson shook his head and said, "Fine. You guys can go, but I want you guys back by the end of the week, or your both fired. Got it!" They nodded in understanding and intimidation.

Skips and Pops wished Mordecai and Rigby as well as everyone else to do their best on their quest to save the world from Discord and Time Eater, and went back to work. Sonic told everyone to gather around and he used Chaos Control again, to go to the next emerald.

**First MordeTwi moment in the story. I've never written a fluff moment in my life. I hope I did good on it. What does Sonic have to worry about Discord? Only time will tell for the chapter. With Mordecai and Rigby joining the group, things should get more interesting. All Sonic and the rest of the gang can say is, "Two emeralds down, five more to go."**

**Please Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 6

**What was Sonic's worries from the last chapter? The answer is here in chapter 6 to the crossover story.**

Time Eater opened up a portal and watched the battle Sonic, his friends and the ponies had with the Moon Monster. The monster had thrown a punch at Rigby, but he dodged the punch and it punched a giant hole in the house instead. The rest of the park workers had used the cart to try and avoid monster's attacks. Discord reappeared in the Center of Time and asked, "So, what did I miss?" Time Eater said, _**"That Moon Monster had destroyed part of the house; it has thrown punches and trees at the rest of the park workers and the rest of Sonic's friends. Right now, it has Amy Rose in its hand."**_ Discord laughed in amusement at what he had caused to everyone at the park.

His laughter was soon stopped after he heard what Sonic said in the portal. He said, "Hey Mordecai! I need that emerald!" Mordecai yelled, "Alright! Here you go dude!" He then threw the cyan emerald to Sonic, which he easily caught. Sonic then turned himself into a ball, and launched himself in a spin dash attack. He made contact with the monster's stomach, and bounced off it, and was ready to strike it again. Feeling nervous, Discord said, "That can't be good." Time Eater pointed at the portal and said, _**"And it doesn't get any better."**_

Discord looked at the portal, and saw the mane six arrive in front of the Moon Monster. Sonic had continued his assault on the monster with the two emeralds he had. The monster desperately tried to swat him away, but he was too fast for it to follow. The monster eventually lost its grip on Amy, and she started falling to the ground. Mordecai caught her in time, and they joined the rest of the group, away from the Moon Monster. The ponies were off the ground and they were ready to use the Elements of Harmony. Sonic hit the Moon Monster one final time on the back of its head, and after the last hit, he distanced himself from it when the ponies fired the rainbow at it with their elements.

Discord said, "I thought that monster could have handled them with ease." Time Eater said, _**"It just shows you how powerful two emeralds can be!"**_ He then said, "Don't forget, one emerald was enough to get that thing from the moon to the park easily." After saying this, Discord pulled out the yellow emerald and grinned from ear to ear. Time Eater said, _**"Your lucky you found that emerald, or you could have been the one facing the Elements of Harmony instead of that Moon Monster."**_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

After the fight Discord had with Sonic, Time Eater pulled them back to the Center of Time, it was giving the draconequus a lecture and said, _**"You listen here! I need your chaos powers around to help me defeat Sonic! If you are killed before I get my revenge, it wont do me any favors!"**_

Discord sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, so what do we do now?"

Time Eater said,_** "We must get the other emeralds to help us out. There are six more out there, all we have to do is find them before Sonic and the ponies do."**_

Rolling his eyes at the obvious, Discord looked into the portal. A sudden sparkle caught his eye and he said, "Is that what I think it is," while pointing at the portal. Time Eater looked at the portal and saw a yellow sparkle by Discord's statue. It then said, _**"Yes, I believe that is what we are looking for."**_ Not believing this, Discord said, "Are you serious? That's one of the emeralds? How has that been overlooked?" Time Eater just said, _**"I don't know, but it's a lucky break for us. Now go get that emerald, before Sonic or anyone near that spot gets it."**_

Discord went back into the portal and arrived at the Canterlot Gardens near his statue. He looked around the spot and didn't see Sonic around. He saw the emerald behind the statue, facing away from the castle. _"Well that could explain one reason it hasn't been seen,"_ Discord thought to himself. He grabbed the emerald with his lion paw, and he immediately felt the power the yellow emerald was giving off.

"_Wow! Time Eater wasn't kidding about the power this thing has. If one emerald alone has this kind of power, I can't wait to get my hands on the other emeralds,"_ Discord thought to himself with a wicked grin. He then saw Sonic leave the castle and run back to Ponyville with great speed. He also saw Princess Celestia write a letter and in an instant, she sent it out of the castle. After seeing the letter fly off, he said, "This should be interesting."

Discord went back into the portal and returned to the Center of Time with the yellow emerald. After seeing Time Eater, he said, "You weren't kidding about one emerald being very powerful." It then said, _**"Now imagine that power times seven."**_ Discord then said, "I don't want to imagine it. I'd like that to be a reality." He laughed maniacally after the thought of the power all seven Chaos Emeralds could give him. Time Eater looked back at the portal and saw Tails, Knuckles and Amy join Sonic and the ponies. It also saw something in the fox's hands. **_"_**_**That doesn't look good,**_**_"_** Time Eater thought to itself.

Everyone gathered around Sonic, and in an instant, he had teleported the ponies and the rest of his friends out of Ponyville. Discord's laughter stopped when he saw it himself. The trick confused him and he asked, "What was that?" Time Eater said, _**"That was Chaos Control. This ability allows the user to slowdown time, or teleport themselves to another spot. I've seen Sonic use it during our fight. Sonic, as well as Shadow, and Silver, are the only ones that can use this technique. It also looks like Tails has a radar to help them track the emeralds."**_

Discord said in anger, "Oh, that's just great! How do we face them while trying to get the remaining emeralds, if they have a radar of their own?" Time Eater opened up a few portals, and showed him what it had planned. Discord saw one portal had a monster on the moon. It then said, _**"I'd say let's use that monster for the next emerald."**_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

After the power from the elements faded, they saw that the Moon Monster was no longer there at the park. Before any questions were asked between them, they heard Rigby through the portal, saying, "I'm glad to see Beef Burrito is back!" To their surprise, the Moon Monster had been turned into a toy.

After seeing this, Discord looked on in disbelief and said, "You've got to be kidding. That monster, the whole time was a toy?! How is something like that even possible? I'm the only one that can do something like that!" Time Eater opened up a portal and watched an incident with the Moon Monster. What it saw was that Mordecai and Rigby had used a keyboard that belonged to a wizard. Rigby created the monster with the keyboard and had sent it to the moon after its minor rampage at the park. It then said, _**"It looks like the raccoon stole a keyboard from a wizard, and used it to create the Moon Monster. It doesn't matter though. The keyboard was destroyed after they left the moon."**_ Discord said, "That's good to hear."

He looked at the portal and saw something that caught his eyes, leaving him with a sinister smirk. Time Eater looked at the portal, and an idea had clicked in its head. It then asked, _**"Discord, can you be a good distraction to Sonic and his friends?"**_ He looked at it and said, "Easily. Why? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Time Eater said, _**"I think I am thinking what you're thinking, and it's time we played a little "divide and conquer" with these creatures, while we get the next emerald."**_

Discord chuckled at the thought of the plan working and he teleported himself out of the Center of Time.

* * *

Sonic and the group had left the park and followed the next emerald that Tails' radar had read. Unfortunately, the emerald on the radar disappeared once they arrived at the spot. The radar picked up another emerald that was one hundred miles from where they were. Sonic used Chaos Control again to teleport the group to the new area, but once again, the emerald disappeared on the radar.

The pattern was done two more times, leaving an exhausted Sonic in the process. He kneeled down on one knee after the fifth Chaos Control was done. The group was concerned for him after seeing him on his knee. Fluttershy asked in a worried tone, "Are you ok Sonic?" He took a couple of deep breaths, got back on his feet and said, "I'm just a little tired. I'll be fine, just give me a minute everyone."

While Sonic continued catching is breath, the rest of the group started getting to know each other better. Amy asked Twilight, "So, what do you guys do?" Twilight answered with a smile, "I work in a library back in Ponyville. I also enjoy helping my friends out whenever they need my help. My friends and I do friendship reports to Princess Celestia after we learn something about friendship." Curious, Knuckles asked, "So, I'm guessing you might write a letter once this is all over." Twilight then said, "We'll see."

Wanting to get into the conversation, Applejack said, "My family and I work on an apple farm in Ponyville. As y'all can guess, we harvest the apples in Ponyville." Surprised by this, Tails asked, "All the apples? That must be a lot of work." She said, "It is, trust me. But it's all worth it in the end."

After Applejack was done, Pinkie Pie said, "I work at Sugarcube Corner and help make all of the baked goods in Ponyville." Rigby asked, "Does that include chocolate cake?" Mordecai looked over in excitement after hearing chocolate cake. She then said with a smile, "You bet it does!" Mordecai asked, "Do you think we can have chocolate cake when this is all done?" Pinkie said, "I don't see why not." Mordecai and Rigby yelled in unison, "OOOOHHH," leaving the group to share a good laugh from their excitement over chocolate cake.

After calming down from their laughter, Rarity said, "I design the dresses at Carousel Boutique in Ponyville." Hearing this, Amy suddenly said, "Ooh, ooh! Would it be too much trouble if I asked you if you could make a dress for me?" Sonic shook his head at her after she asked her question. Rarity said, "No, it wouldn't be too much trouble at all darling. I've offered to make a nice suit for Sonic later, just to try something new."

After Rarity was done, Rainbow Dash said, "Me, and the rest of the pegasi, manage the weather in Ponyville." Rigby said, "That sounds cool. I bet you slack off every now and then." She rubbed the back of her head and said, "Just when it's too slow, I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. I also try to learn some new moves so I can try to impress the Wonderbolts, the greatest flyers in all of Equestria." Impressed by this, Mordecai said, "Hmm-hmm, that sounds interesting."

Fluttershy felt embarrassed to talk to everyone, but she went against her shy attitude and said, "I take care of the animals at my cottage. I also train my own choir of birds." Sonic looked at her in curiosity and said, "That sounds cool. I never heard of a choir of birds before. Are the birds easy to train?" She said, "Not always, some of them sing off key every now and then. I also look after my friend's pets when they need it, like Rarity's cat Opal." Everyone felt awkward after hearing the cat's name. Mordecai then said, "That's an…interesting name for a cat. It was great knowing the six of you. How about you guys? I'm sure you guys also have something interesting, since you tag along with Sonic and all."

Tails said, "There is a lot to tell, but I think we should get going. I think Sonic should be good to go right now." Sonic stood up and felt good again, but he still felt a little weak. However, he ignored it and wanted to look for that emerald. He said, "Yeah, I'm good to go. Let's get going everyone."

The radar picked up the emerald and it read that it was 500 miles away from where they were. Everyone gathered around Sonic once again, and in an instant, everyone disappeared, going to the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

The radar once again lost the emerald once the group arrived to the area the radar read. The emerald appeared again one thousand miles away. Everyone was becoming frustrated with the radar, thinking it might have a loose wire or some other malfunction to it. Sonic used Chaos Control once again, but he was still a little tired from the other Chaos Controls he did. He was able to get the group to the spot the radar read, but the emerald disappeared again. Tails this time, stopped him from using another Chaos Control, and decided to inspect the radar himself.

Out of frustration, Rigby asked, "Are you sure that radar is reading the emeralds right?" Tails snapped at him and said, "I made the radar, so I'm sure its working just fine Rigby." Mordecai got between them before a fight broke and said, "Sorry Tails, but it's been two hours already. We should have been able to find that emerald by now." He rolled his eyes at Mordecai's response.

Catching his breath, Sonic said, "Not to go against you little bro, but we have had some problems with an invention of yours before." Curious about the experience, Applejack asked, "Mind telling us that last experience?" Sonic felt a little uneasy about telling everyone about the Wisps and what he and Tails went through to save them. So he figured it would be best to tell them about it another time and said, "It's a long story, we'll tell all of you about it later." After hearing this, the group nodded in understanding. Tails started working on the radar once Sonic started talking to everyone.

Sonic then said, "But we can still tell you about ourselves and how we met. All I can say is that, I met Tails, Amy and Knuckles because of Dr. Eggman's attempts to rule the world." Rigby asked, "Who's Eggman?" Before he could tell him, Twilight said, "He is an archenemy of Sonic's." Mordecai jumped in and said, "He was telling me and Twilight about that time he stopped that space colony that fell to Earth a while ago when we were looking for the emerald back at the park." Remembering the incident, Rigby said, "The falling space colony. That was _you_?" Sonic nodded to his question. He then said, "Dude, that was awesome! Who was the other hedgehog that was with you?" Knuckles said, "That was Shadow." Pinkie asked, "Is he a friend of yours?" Sonic said with a shrug, "Sort of, he's more of my rival more than anything."

Getting back on the topic he was going to tell them, he said, "Anyway, I met Tails and saved him after Eggman had kidnapped him for some sort of ransom. I still don't know what the ransom was for. He has been helping me stop Eggman ever since. I saved Amy from Metal Sonic, a robot that Eggman had made to match my speed and strength in hopes of it defeating me. It might have looked like me, but it was no match for my speed." Amy clasped her hands together, and remembered the day, as if it were yesterday. From meeting Sonic in person for the first time after Little Planet arrived, to the kidnapping by Metal Sonic, to him saving her in the very end.

He continued by saying, "I met Knuckles on Angel Island. Unfortunately for me, Eggman found him first and he told him I was there to steal the Master Emerald." Confused from what she heard, Twilight asked, "What's the Master Emerald?" Knuckles then said, "It's a giant emerald that has control over all of the Chaos Emeralds. It also keeps Angel Island floating in the sky." Curious by this, Applejack asked, "Don't you worry about leaving that emerald alone on the island?" He simply said, "I have some concerns, but stopping Discord and Time Eater is something a little bigger than the Master Emerald."

Sonic continued the story and said, "Later on, after I kicked Knuckles' butt, he finally figured out that I was on his side, after Eggman tried to steal the Master Emerald." Angered by this, Knuckles said, "THAT WAS A LUCKY SHOT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sonic then said with a cocky smile, "If you call a punch to your chin a lucky shot, and you getting knocked out from it, then yes it _was_ a lucky shot." Knuckles glared at him in annoyance, while everyone got a good laugh at the story. Tails was still working on the radar, but he was still able to listen to the conversation, and had a laugh after remembering their fight.

Sonic looked over at Mordecai and Rigby and asked, "You guys know about us now. So, what do you guys do?" Mordecai answered by saying, "As you know, we work at the park. But it gets very boring there every now and then. So, we usually do our own things to keep us entertained while we're there." He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Like, slacking off?" Mordecai tried to catch that by saying, "Dude, I uh, I wouldn't say-" Sonic assured him by raising his hand and said, "There's nothing wrong with taking a break every now and then, but you also got to know when to get your jobs done." Mordecai then said with a smile, "Trust me, I know that. It's Rigby you should be telling that to." Feeling insulted from the statement, Rigby said, "Hey! I know when to not slack off!" Mordecai looked at him and said, "No you don't. There was that one time you kept complaining every five minutes about setting up the chairs for this one kids birthday." He retorted by saying, "That job was boring, and you know it!" Mordecai said, "Maybe, but at least I knew the job needed to be done!" Rigby yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Sonic looked at the duo in disbelief and said, "Seriously Mordecai? He complained about setting up the chairs?" Mordecai then said, "Yeah, I'm serious. There was this other time that he ruined one of our days off." Wanting to hear the story, Tails asked, "What did he do?" Mordecai started explaining and said, "He stole Benson's Grilled Cheese Deluxe sandwich from Cheezer's. Rigby claimed he was skilled at lying, but he failed badly when he tried to lie to Benson about the sandwich being ours. We ended up having to go get him a new one for him, unfortunately for us, the line to Cheezer's was really long, and I was getting frustrated with waiting in a line so long." Knuckles asked, "How long exactly?" He answered him by saying, "Like a 'Grand Opening' kind of long." Everyone stared in shock at the knowledge.

Mordecai continued and said, "One thing led to another to where we ended up having a competition to see who was the better liar. The lying ended up getting us to lie about us being astronauts so we can cut to the front of the line. We ended up lying to Jones and Barry, they were real astronauts, and they took us to the compound. We were able to enjoy ourselves with them at the compound, but we ended up having to deal with a problem they were having there." Interested in what happened, Twilight asked, "What was it?" He answered and said, "The Anti-Matter was going unstable in its chamber. Rigby tried to lie to them about me knowing about anti-matter, but I ended up lying to them that he knew about it more than I did. We both ended up forced to try and stabilize it ourselves. I pulled off the best lie, after Rigby refused to tell them the truth about us not being astronauts. I ended up saying, "I have a condition that makes me forget everything in times of extreme stress." I also said that he doesn't have the condition, he's just an idiot." Rigby crossed his arms in annoyance, while everyone laughed at the story.

Mordecai continued the story and said, "Jones told us that I had to throw Rigby into the Anti-Nucleus to get it stable again. I ended up embarrassing him, by not throwing him in there, but I sold it to him that I was, and showed that I was the better liar in the end." Sonic asked, "So, what happened to that grilled cheese sandwich Benson made you guys go out and get?" He said, "I threw the bag that had it into the Anti-Nucleus instead. It was burnt after it was stable again. Benson questioned what happened to it. Rigby ended up telling him what actually happened to it, but Benson thought he was lying again. I lied by telling him that we ran it over by accident, which he bought." Everyone laughed again, not believing what had happened. Rainbow asked, "Seriously? He bought _that_?" Mordecai shrugged and said, "Hey, when your stuck with this guy lying to you a lot, you can't help but think what he said was a lie."

Everyone busted out laughing again. Rigby was getting more annoyed at becoming the "butt of the joke" to everyone. He thought of a moment to tell everyone, and got a grin on his face after thinking it over. He then said, "I got a story to tell as well. Mordecai once got some cologne to try to impress this one girl back at the park, but instead h attracted these-_**OW!**_" Mordecai had punched Rigby as hard as he could because of what he was going to tell everyone. He put on a fake smile and said, "Could you guys give us a minute?" He then dragged Rigby away so he could talk to him in private. Twilight was left a little curious to what Rigby was trying to tell everyone, she thought she might ask Mordecai when he gets back.

* * *

Once they were out of sight and were sure no one could hear them, Mordecai said in anger, "Dude, what's with you?!" Rigby said, "Why are you ruining my life with those stories?" Frustrated with him, Mordecai said, "UGH! Quit being such a baby! I'm trying to share a laugh with everyone, not try to scare them away!" Rigby said in dissatisfaction, "Scare who? You mean Twilight, don't you?" Saying the last part in complete disgust.

Mordecai glared at him, becoming embarrassed and angry from his accusation. He then grabbed Rigby by the shoulders and lifted him up, giving him a serious death stare when he was at his eye level and said, "You listen here, if you breath that story to Twilight, or anyone that's here, I swear we'll leave you behind at the next stop from the Chaos Control!" Feeling scared from the threat, Rigby said, "Ok, ok! Jeez! I'm sorry, I just don't like being made fun of." After calming down, Mordecai said, "Come on man. Sonic told Knuckles that he got his butt kicked a while back. Do you think he wants to kill him right here, right now because of that? It was all in good fun going down memory lane." Rigby got a chuckle after remembering the little spat between Sonic and Knuckles after he told everyone how they met, and what eventually happened later. He then said, "Yeah, that was funny." Mordecai said, "See, I told you."

* * *

Sonic was finishing up telling them about the space colony before the duo came back to the group. After arriving, Mordecai said, "Hey everyone." After seeing him, Twilight said, "Hey Mordecai. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Mordecai simply said, "No, I don't mind. What is it?" She then asked, "What did you attract with that cologne, and who were you trying to impress?" He stammered and said, "Uh, well…I, uh."

Fortunately for him, before anything was explained, Tails finished repairing the radar, and it picked up another emerald reading. After hearing the radar, he breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I'll tell you another time. It sounds like we got an emerald to find."

Sonic was well rested, and was ready to use Chaos Control again. The radar was reading that it was at least five hundred miles from where they were at. Everyone gathered around, and in an instant, the group was gone.

A filler chapter, I know. But it helps when the group to get to know each other better. Next chapter should have them find an emerald.

**Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 to my story.**

**Before I start the story, here is a quick shout out to winner133 for the review.**

It was a slow day at the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.) Fortress. The fortress was not visible on the land, it was located underground. Every G.U.N. agent was monitoring all the activities across the world, and no sign of any disturbances was picked up on their computers. Above the underground base on each level, we see a great number of G.U.N. troops and mechs marching on the surface, ready for any possible threat that plans to attack the base.

On top of the platform above the surface of the fortress, Shadow the Hedgehog was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. With the lack of activities, he himself was also bored. Rouge the Bat joined him after an hour had passed when he went above ground. She approached him and said, "You know Shadow, staying up here isn't doing the base any favors." Eyes still closed, he said, "I thought I sensed something a while ago." Curious, she asked, "What was it you sensed?" He opened his eyes, looked at her and said, "I thought I sensed the Chaos Emeralds."

Surprised from this, Rouge said, "That can't be right. One of the computers should have picked something up if the emeralds are being used again." Shadow corrected her and said, "If Eggman were using them, then yes one of the computers would have picked it up. I was sensing that one of them had been hoping around randomly." Not believing what he just told her, she said, "That's unusual."

Before they could talk about the subject any further, the alarm in the base started going off. They got off of the platform and ran back inside the base. Deep inside the base, Discord was seen toying with the F-6 Big Foot mechs, as well as the F-6r Big Foot mechs, and the R-1/A Flying Dog mechs. He challenged the agents and said, "Is this _all_ you humans have to offer me?"

Each of the mechs fired their missiles at him, but before the missiles made impact, he snapped his eagle claws, changing the missiles into pillows. The missile-turned-pillows, made contact with Discord, and he laughed at the G.U.N. agents attempts of harming him. He then snapped his fingers on the lion paw and the pillows turned into boulders. Discord lifted the boulders with his magic, and threw them at the mechs. The agents working their respective mechs got out before the boulders made impact. More of the G.U.N. agents surrounded the creature, and started firing their guns at him. Discord shook his head and said, "I swear this is no fun at all."

Discord snapped his finger again, and stopped the bullets from hitting him. He then turned the bullets to the G.U.N. agents with his magic, and fired the bullets back at them. The G.U.N. agents disappeared before each of the bullets could hit them, leaving him confused to what had happened. A voice suddenly said, "Who are you supposed to be you jumbled up mess?" Discord turned to see where the voice was coming from, and saw a black hedgehog with red stripes and white chest fur, along with a white bat with all of the G.U.N. agents on a platform above him. The black hedgehog jumped off the platform, landed on the ground and glared at him after he stood up on his feet. "Oh great, another hedgehog," Discord thought to himself in annoyance.

He nonchalantly said, "Who am I you ask? I'm Discord. Who, or what are you supposed to be?" The black hedgehog took a fighting stance and said, "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog!" The hedgehog then snapped his fingers, and a blast of Chaos Energy came out of nowhere. The energy hit Discord in the chest and knocked him backwards. Shadow dashed towards the surprised Discord, and started throwing punches and kicks at him. After taking a few shots, Discord grabbed Shadow's fist, and threw him to the roof. Discord charged up a purple energy ball in his lion paw, and was ready to fire it at the defenseless hedgehog. He fired the blast at him, but before it made contact, Shadow had disappeared from his sight. Discord was concerned after Shadow disappeared.

He tried his best to look around the area to see where Shadow would show up. Before Discord could react, he reappeared in front of him, and he punched him in the chin. Discord stumbled backwards from the hit. He rubbed his chin after he regained his balance from the punch.

Shadow disappeared again before Discord could attack him again. He then felt an unusual reaction from the yellow emerald once Shadow disappeared again. Discord felt every movement Shadow made after he disappeared. He took in his surroundings and had spotted the hedgehog's movements. Shadow was going to attack Discord from behind this time, but he opened a portal and Shadow slipped through it instead of landing another punch on him. Shadow reappeared in front of Discord, but he was facing away from him and was confused to what had happened. Discord charged up some energy into his eagle claws, and struck Shadow in the back of his head. He landed hard on the ground after the attack made contact. "Damn it," he grumbled to himself before losing consciousness.

Discord towered over the unconscious hedgehog and said, "For the "Ultimate Lifeform," you really didn't put up much of a fight." He started charging up energy into his lion paw. He raised it, and was ready to deliver the final blow to Shadow. "Say goodbye Shadow!" yelled Discord.

* * *

After tweaking the radar, and using Chaos Control, Sonic and the gang arrived at the G.U.N. Fortress. After a quick look around, Sonic asked, "The radar says the emerald is here?" After seeing the radar still emerald was where they were, Tails said, "Yes, it's here!" Glad to hear this, Mordecai said, "Ah, yeaa-uhh! Way to work that brain little man." He and Tails exchanged high fives. Tails said with a grin, "Thanks Mordecai."

Applejack asked, "So where exactly is that emerald at Tails?" Rainbow added, "And why is that alarm going off?" After hearing the alarm, Knuckles said, "I hope it's not going off because of us." Amy said, "It's been going off since we got here. So something is here causing trouble."

While the others were too busy quarrelling over the alarm, Pinkie heard a familiar voice say, "Say goodbye Shadow!" After hearing this, she got their attentions by saying, "Hey guys, it sounds like that Shadow guy is in trouble." Sonic said, "Lets move it everyone!" And with that, everyone rushed into the Fortress, ready to help Shadow as best as they could.

* * *

Discord swung his lion paw at Shadow, and an explosion was made after the sphere of energy made contact. Discord smirked, believing he had defeated him. After the smoke settled, Shadow was not seen where the blast mark was made. He looked around, and saw the white bat from earlier. She was flapping her wings away from the spot and she had Shadow in her arms.

The hedgehog said in a weak tone, "Thanks Rouge."

Discord started firing more dark energy balls at her, but she was able to dodge each one of them with ease. He became frustrated and fired a bigger energy ball at Rouge and it hit her left wing. She and Shadow fell to the ground, and hit hard. Shadow did his best to get back on his feet, but he was still too weak from the last hit he took from Discord to get them away from him. Discord charged up another energy ball in his lion paw and was ready to finish them off.

"There is no escape this time!" he said with a wicked grin.

Discord was about to throw the energy ball at them, but he got a double kick to the face and was sent flying backwards from the impact. Both Shadow and Rouge looked up to see that Sonic was standing in front of them staring Discord down. He shook the hit off, and was surprised to see that Sonic and the rest of the group had finally caught up with him. Grateful from this, Rouge said, "Thanks for the save Big Blue."

Shadow responded with a simple "Hmph" for Sonic's rescue. He gave them a thumbs up and took his battle stance, getting ready to fight Discord. Twilight used her magic and lifted the two out of the way, so they wouldn't be attacked by Discord, leaving them confused with what had happened. Discord snapped his fingers and teleported himself closer to Sonic.

Discord charged up his energy into his eagle claws and he charged at Sonic, he dodged the attack with ease. He continued to try and slash Sonic with the eagle claws, but Sonic kept dodging the attack. After he dodged the last slash from him, Discord tried to punch Sonic with his lion paw. Sonic saw this and stopped the attack with his left hand and held the lion paw very tight. He tried to punch Discord with his free hand, but he stopped his punch as well. The two stared each other down, not letting go of their grips on each other's fists. Discord head butted Sonic, and he lost his grip on Discord's lion paw. Discord charged up an energy ball in his lion paw, and was going to blast him with it. But before he could attack him, Sonic threw a kick to Discord's face and he lost his grip on his fist, sending him flying in the process. The blast was sent flying to the ceiling after the kick, the G.U.N. agents covered themselves from the debris the explosion made.

Sonic raced to Discord, and was ready to knock him out. He jumped up and was going to slam him with a punch, but Discord snapped his fingers and teleported out of the G.U.N. Fortress, having Sonic slam his fist into the metal floor instead. "Got away again," he said under his breath while rubbing his hand, thankful that it was only numb and not broken.

Sonic turned to everyone, and it looked like Shadow and Rouge had finished introducing themselves to the ponies, Mordecai and Rigby. He walked over to them and said, "I see that everyone has introduced themselves to Shadow and Rouge. Hey Tails, where is the emerald at again?" Tails looked at the radar, and said, "It's gone again." Frustrated by this, Mordecai and Rigby said, "UGH!" Upset over the situation, Rainbow said, "I thought you said you fixed it." Tails said, "Trust me, it was here when we got here."

The group started getting themselves into a quarrel over Tails' radar screwing up again. Twilight however, was thinking over the situation instead of arguing. She thought everything over before and after their arrival. Tails worked really hard on the radar before the last Chaos Control was done. The radar did say the emerald was at the G.U.N. Fortress, she and the others saw it on the radar themselves, but then it just disappeared after... Her thoughts were interrupted once Mordecai said in a concerned tone, "Twilight, are you ok?" After coming to her senses, she said, "Huh? What?" He said, "You kinda zoned out there. Are you ok?" Twilight said with a smile, "Yes, I'm fine."

Rainbow said, "Well, if the emerald isn't here, we should find the next one, before Discord or Time Eater does." Confused by this, Rouge said, "Time Eater? I thought Sonic defeated it." Rarity said, "It somehow survived, according to what Sonic has told us." Tails looked over the radar and said, "The radar has found two emeralds, about three hundred miles from here." Knuckles said, "Alright, let's go!"

Sonic and the group gathered around and were ready to leave, but Shadow got back on his feet and chose to join. Surprised by this, Sonic said, "Hold up, you want to join _me_ on this quest?" Shadow said, "I got a score to settle with that mismatched moron, and I have nothing better to do around here anyway." Rouge said, "Same here, I'm kind of glad something came up." Sonic shrugged at them and was going to use Chaos Control, but Shadow interrupted him by saying, "Just leave it to me faker." Sonic rolled his eyes at his comment. Shadow used Chaos Control, and teleported the group to the new area that has the Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

The sun was shinning over the Land of Ooo, not a sign of trouble was going on around the land. Finn and Jake were still asleep from their previous adventures in their Tree Fort. The sun's rays shown through the window and hit Jake's face, waking him up in the process. Seeing that the sun was up, Jake got out of his drawer and went over to wake Finn up. After he past the window, the sun suddenly set, and the moon had risen. Jake was oblivious to this and once he approached Finn, he said, "Finn. Finn! It's time to get up bro."

Finn got out of his sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He looked out the window, and had seen that it was still nighttime outside. He was upset with this and said, "What the flop, Jake?! It's still dark outside." Confused to what Finn had said, he looked out the window himself and to his surprise, it was nighttime outside again. He then said, "I swear Finn, the sun was up." Finn said, "Next time you want to pull a prank on me, can you at least wait until its daytime instead?"

He crawled back into his bed, wanting to go back to sleep. Jake went back to his drawer and decided to go back to sleep as well. But before the duo could go back to sleep, a bright light flashed through the window and into the room.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier**

Sonic and the gang arrived in a forest. The sun was shinning and gave the group a good view of where they were going in the forest. Sonic asked, "Hey Tails, does the radar say that the emeralds are here?" But before Tails could look the radar over, the sun had suddenly set on them. Surprised by this, Mordecai asked, "What just happened?" Rouge said, "Yeah, why did the sun just set?" Twilight said with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I forgot to mention that Discord can change the sun's rising and setting." Shadow said, "So he can just make it morning or night whenever he wants?" She simply said, "Yes." Concerned by this, Rigby said, "I hope this wont make the week fly faster."

Tails looked at his radar, and was glad to see that the radar and said, "Hey everyone! The radar has found an emerald!" Knuckles said in surprise, "What?! Where is it?" Everyone gathered around him, and they were excited to hear that an emerald was found. Tails pointed a general direction and said, "It's just past that hill over there. It also looks like an emerald is back in Ponyville."

Sonic asked, "It's back there? How did we miss it when we were there the last time?" Tails said, "I don't think the radar was accurate before we left. We just found the emerald at the park, and we just went from there." Shadow asked, "So how do we get that emerald?" Sonic pondered this and said, "I think it would be best if I get the emerald here, while you take part of the group to Ponyville and get the one over there." Shadow asked in surprise, "What?! Why do I have to go there?" Sonic simply said, "I've already been there." Shadow flatly said, "What's your point?" Sonic rolled his eyes at this and said, "My point is, I have enough energy to use one more Chaos Control for today, and I think that if some of the group goes there, while the rest stay here…" Picking up on this, Twilight said, "Then we can get the two emeralds easily. I like the idea." Amy said, "I like it too."

Sonic nodded in agreement with a smile and said, "So who wants to go to Ponyville?" Tails said, "I think I should go, they need my radar to track the emerald there." Rouge shrugged and said, "I don't mind going to Ponyville." Amy said, "I'd like to pay the town a visit." Mordecai said, "Same here." Rigby said, "I just want to go for the chocolate cake." Pinkie said, "If he wants chocolate cake, I think I should go back myself." Fluttershy weakly said, "I need to check on the animals back at my cottage anyway." Twilight said, "I don't mind getting the emerald back in Ponyville."

And with that Rouge, Tails, Amy, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Mordecai and Rigby gathered around Shadow, ready to go to Ponyville. Sonic tossed him the cyan emerald and he used Chaos Control to teleport them to Ponyville.

* * *

Shadow and the gang arrived in Ponyville in no time. It was nighttime in Ponyville as well. After a few moments, the sun had risen after the group arrived in the town. Once the sun had risen, everyone, excluding the ponies, looked around the town and they were in awe of what they had seen. For a town inhabited by ponies, it looked amazing. Among the group, Rigby spotted the gingerbread house in the town, and ran towards it. Mordecai shook his head and said, "I'm guessing Rigby found Sugarcube Corner." Rouge said, "I'll make sure he doesn't eat the shop out," and left the group.

After looking at the town, Amy said, "This place is beautiful!" Pinkie said, "We could take all of you around the town, I know everypony and every place there is to know around here." Shadow interrupted and said, "I'm sure we all want to, but there will be more time to do some sight seeing when we're done with Time Eater and Discord." Twilight said, "Shadow's got a point, we can give you guys the tour when all of this is done. Tails, where does that radar say the emerald is at exactly?"

Tails looked over the radar, and found out exactly where the emerald was. He then said, "According to the radar, it says that it is in that mountain over there." Everyone turned to where Tails was pointing. Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie recognized the area being the same spot where they had to convince the dragon that lived in it to leave. Twilight said, "It shouldn't be hard to go up that mountain again. I'm going to go get some things ready for the trip." And with that, she left the group and went back to her home. Feeling scared at the idea of going to the mountain, Fluttershy said, "I'm going to go feed the animals back at my cottage. I don't mind any help if anyone is interested." Amy said, "I'd like to help you with the animals." Tails said, "If Twilight says she's got the mountain thing down, I can help out with the animals as well." He then gave Mordecai the radar, and left with Amy and Fluttershy to go help her with the animals.

Pinkie turned to Shadow and said, "Hey Shadow, wanna help me with Rigby? Just in case he is trying to eat Sugarcube Corner's entire inventory." Shadow said, "Shouldn't you be asking Mordecai about that? He is Rigby's friend after all." She then said, "I know, but with what Mordecai has been telling us is that, Rigby doesn't always listen to him. No offense, but you don't give off that intimidating feel." Mordecai simply said, "It's cool Pinkie." She continued by saying, "Shadow, you come off as an intimidating person, and can keep him in check." Getting angry at the situation he's being put in, Shadow yelled, "I didn't come here to baby-sit some idiot!" In an attempt to calm him down, Pinkie said, "I know, I know. But if you help out, I can straighten things out with Mr. and Mrs. Cake and you can help yourself to any of the sweets we have in Sugarcube Corner." He then asked, "What would be there exactly?" She said, "We have cakes, cupcakes, pies, cookies, pastries…" Shadow crossed his arms and said, "Just the regulars for a bakery." She said, "We also make our own Swiss Rolls." He raised an eyebrow and asks, "Swiss Rolls you say?" _"Looks like I found his sweettooth,"_ Pinkie thought to herself with a smile.

She continued and said, "Yup, Swiss Rolls." Wanting to get the sweet treat, Shadow said, "Lead the way Pinkie." She hopped past him leading the way to Sugarcube Corner. Shadow started following her, but he just remembered something before leaving. He said, "Hey Mordecai, you and Twilight can meet us at Sugarcube Corner when you get the emerald. I'll meet you two at the mountain in about an hour and help with the emerald if you haven't arrived by then. I'll tell the others where to meet us." Mordecai nodded in understanding and said, "Alright, we'll see you guys there. Oh hey Shadow, if Rigby acts rude to any of the ponies, or acts rude in general, you, Rouge or anyone, has the right to punch him for me." Shadow gave him a thumbs up and an evil grin, happy to know he gets to punch an idiot. After they left, Mordecai went his own way to meet up with Twilight.

* * *

Finn got out of his pajamas and got dressed in his usual outfit, which was his bear hat, which he calls his "awesome" hat, a light blue T-shirt, denim shorts, rolled-down white socks and black shoes. Finn grabbed his backpack, unsheathed his dad's Demon Sword and was ready to attack the possible threat outside the Tree Fort. He and Jake ran out the front door and looked took in their surroundings. It was still dark outside, but after a few seconds of looking around, the sun rose unexpectedly. Confused by this, Jake asked, "Dude, did you see that? The sun just rose just now." Finn said, "Yeah, I saw it."

Before they could question the sun's unexpected raising any further, the duo heard rustling in a nearby bush, and saw Billy walk out of the bushes. He appeared to be very injured, seeing that he was keeping his balance on his sword "Nothung". After taking a few more steps, Billy collapsed on the ground, leaving the duo shocked in the process. They screamed in unison, "BILLY!" They rushed to the fallen warrior as quickly as they could. Jake said, "Billy! Say something!" The injured warrior coughed and opened his eyes. He then said in wonder, "Finn? Jake? Is it really you guys?" Relieved to see that he was ok, Finn said, "Yes, it's us. What happened to you Billy?"

Billy got himself in a sitting position and said, "I was involved in a fight with a new threat to Ooo." Surprised from what he said, Finn asked, "A new threat? But how could you lose to this threat? You're the greatest hero in all of Ooo!" Billy then said, "Yes, a new threat is here. The threat was a blue hedgehog, and he was threatening to destroy the Candy Kingdom. I thought I could take him, but he overpowered me with speed I never thought existed. He also has some hidden abilities that I didn't think a hedgehog could posses." Jake asked, "What was this hedgehog's name and what abilities did he have?" Worried for the candy people, Finn asked, "Is everyone in the Candy Kingdom safe?"

Billy coughed again and said, "He said his name is Sonic. After our fight, he left the Candy Kingdom out of boredom in a blinding light. Finn, Jake, if you see that hedgehog, don't go easy on him. He will kill the two of you if you show any signs of weakness to him." Finn felt complete anger after hearing what Billy told him and Jake about Sonic. He then vowed, "We will put a stop to Sonic Billy, I swear this on my hero name!" Billy smiled and said, "Thank you Finn and Jake."

The duo wanted to help Billy, but he declined their offer and told them he was going to go treat his wounds at his home. Finn and Jake felt uneasy about it, but they let Billy go and they left the Tree Fort to look for Sonic. After they were out of his sight, a bright light covered Billy and the light revealed Discord. He laughed and said, "This is just too easy!"

He then snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

**Another cliffhanger to the story, but this time Finn and Jake are in the story. It took a while to get this one figured out, but it was finally done. Discord knows how to mess with people's heads, doesn't he? Finn actually believes that Sonic had single-handedly defeated Billy, and he wants vengeance for the "fallen" warrior. How will things work out? All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Please Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I had other projects that I wanted to do on DeviantART, one of the projects was my one shot "A Regular Picnic in Ponyville". I'm glad there have been people that enjoyed the story. Without any further interruptions, here is Chapter 8 to "Friendship, Disharmony & Sonic".**

Discord returned to the Center of Time laughing at what he had set Sonic up for with Finn and Jake. Time Eater applauded him when he returned and said, _**"That was a nice performance you put on out there Discord."**_ Discord took a bow and said, "Thank you, thank you, I try. I wouldn't have pulled off my best disguise without you." It then said, _**"I told you Billy was going to work perfectly for you in Ooo."**_ After it was brought up, Discord couldn't help but ask, "Yeah, about that. How did you know about Billy?" It answered him by saying _**"Earlier while you were keeping Sonic and the rest of the group busy, I checked everything and found out where the remaining emeralds are. One of them is in the Land of Ooo."**_

Discord then asked, "And the others?" Time Eater simply answered, _**"We'll get them after we destroy the bond between Sonic and these new friends of his. Finn should be Sonic's equal; I'll destroy the land and take the emerald there. You however, can destroy the bond between Mordecai and Twilight Sparkle."**_ Confused by this, he asked, "Why them?" Time Eater said, _**"Again, while you were distracting everyone, I have checked everything. That includes when they were fixing the radar and bonding. Look through the portal and see for yourself."**_

Discord looked into the portal in curiosity, and after seeing what he needed to see, he had his own plans to ruining their friendship. He snapped his fingers and disappeared from the Center of Time once again. Time Eater tore open a portal and also left the Center of Time.

* * *

Shortly after leaving the group, Rouge arrived at Sugarcube Corner. She saw that Rigby was standing in line, and he looked very impatient while waiting. She then asked, "You know this line isn't that long, right?" He rudely responded by saying, "I don't care! I want my chocolate cake!"

After a few minutes of waiting, Shadow and Pinkie Pie arrived in Sugarcube Corner. Rigby didn't notice them until Shadow joined them in line. Pinkie left the trio so she could talk with Mr. and Mrs. Cake. After seeing Rigby's frustrated expression, Shadow asked, "Waiting paid off yet?" He simply said, "It's been way too long for me. This grey pony is the only one standing between me and that chocolate cake!"

"_Chocolate cake is good, but it's not worth getting this impatient over,"_ Shadow thought to himself while shaking his head. After a few minutes of waiting, Pinkie came out with a smile on her face and said, "Good news you guys. Mr. and Mrs. Cake agreed to let you have any sweets on a good discount." Rouge said with a smile, "Thanks a lot Pinkie." Shadow said, also smiling, "Yeah thanks."

After Pinkie's announcement, the grey mare grabbed her bag with her mouth. The smell of fresh muffins was coming from the bag. The mare turned around, and her wall-eyed expression greeted them. She walked past them in a hurry, and went towards the exit. The only one among the three that had any reaction to seeing the pony was Rigby. He rudely said, "Eh, what's wrong with her eyes?"

In an instant, Shadow punched him on the back of his head as hard as he could. This caused the raccoon to moan in pain and say, "OWWWW! What was that for?!" Shadow said with a smirk, "For being an idiot, and Mordecai said I could punch you if you act rude to any of the ponies."

Rigby rubbed his head and mumbled to himself in annoyance.

* * *

Back in the library, Twilight gathered a few of her books for the long trip, and found the map of the mountain from before. After gathering the food she needed, she placed all of her items into each side of her saddlebags. She heard a knock on her door before she got the rest of her supplies. Twilight opened the door to reveal Mordecai standing on the other side. She said with a smile, "Oh. Hi, Mordecai." He said, "Hey Twilight. Need any help for the trip to that mountain?" She said, "I'm almost done, but I wouldn't mind some help."

Mordecai stepped into the library and looked around the library. It was no surprise to him with the amount of books in the place, but he was left with some questions on how she lives in the library, seeing nothing but bookshelves throughout the room. He saw the staircase, and figured that's where she might go to get away from work. She snapped him out of his thoughts by saying, "So what do you think of my home?" He said, "I see what you mean when you said you knew what I meant about living where you worked." Twilight giggled and said, "Thanks." Mordecai said, "But seriously, it is a nice little home."

Before the two would continue their talk, Spike walked in the room and asked, "Is this a new friend of yours Twilight?" The new voice caught Mordecai off guard. He quickly turned around and saw a little light purple dragon with green scales. After seeing the dragon, he asked, "Is this the assistant you said that lives with you?" Twilight said, "Yes, this is Spike, and yes Spike, this is a new friend of mine. His name is Mordecai." After seeing the blue jay, Spike said, "It's nice to meet you Mordecai." He then extended his hand out to him. Mordecai took his hand, shook it and said, "Same here Spike."

Twilight couldn't help but smile after seeing Mordecai and Spike getting along with each other so easily. After they finished with their introductions, Mordecai helped her pack what was left for her to pack for their journey. After using her magic to place her saddlebags on her back, Twilight was ready. She realized that the rest of the group wasn't around and asked, "Where are the others?" Mordecai said, "Tails and Amy went to help Fluttershy with her animals back at her cottage. Shadow, Rouge and Rigby are with Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner."

Twilight thought it over and asked, "Do you think they will join us to go to the mountain?" Mordecai shrugged and said, "I don't think so. Shadow said that we can meet everyone at Sugarcube Corner when we get the emerald." Confused by this, Spike asked, "Wait a minute, there's an emerald here?" She turned to him and said, "Yes, it's in the mountain where my friends and I went to last time."

Mordecai asked, "When you say, "last time," what do you mean by that? Was there something that was done there before?" She said, "Yes, but I can tell you about that later." He felt uneasy about the last situation, but said, "Ok."

Twilight showed him the map of the mountain, while Mordecai pulled out the radar. The radar showed that the emerald was at the top of the mountain. Once the emeralds location was found, Twilight pointed out a fast route for them to go on to get to the top of the mountain at a faster pace. After they finished looking over the map, she placed it into one of the bags; and with that, they were ready to go to the mountain.

Mordecai said in excitement, "Alright, this shouldn't take long at all!" Once he opened the door, the sun immediately set once again, bringing nighttime to Ponyville. After the sunset, Twilight grabbed a flashlight and gave it to Mordecai. After they were set, they left the library and were ready to get the emerald.

* * *

Back in the land of Ooo, Sonic, Knuckles, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were running through the jungle, attempting to get out of it. Unfortunately, with Tails taking the radar to Ponyville, the group was having a hard time trying to find their way out because of the sun setting once again. Sonic said in frustration, "The sun just _had_ to set again. I wish we had some light, it feels like we've been going in circles." Knuckles said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Sonic, you know I can sense where the emeralds are, right?" Sonic smacked his forehead after remembering that Knuckles had that ability and said, "How could I have forgotten that? Mind pointing the way to the emerald?"

Unknown to the group, they were being spied on by Finn and Jake. Before Knuckles could attempt to locate the emerald, the group heard rustling in a nearby bush. Rainbow Dash checked the bush. After checking the bush, Finn jumped out of it and he glared at the group. After looking at the group with what little light he had from the moon, Finn spotted a blue figure. The only thing that came to mind, "Sonic". After seeing him, his breathing became heavier and full of rage, he unsheathed his sword and yelled, "YYYYAAAAAH!"

Finn swung his sword at Sonic. Surprised from t he sudden attack, he dodged it by bending backwards. He then kicked Finn in the stomach. Sonic said in shock, "What was that for?!"

The sun rose again, giving everyone better lighting in the area. Sonic saw that the attacker was a boy, wearing a light blue shirt, blue denim shorts, a white bear hat, white socks and black shoes. What really caught him by surprise was the boy was wielding a red sword, and his face showed complete anger and hatred towards him. Confused by this, he asked, "Did I do something wrong?" The human pointed his sword at him and said, "Don't act innocent Sonic! You know what you did!"

Sonic was left confused after hearing the boy call him out by name. He looked back at the group and they were as confused as he was. Rainbow suddenly asked, "Are you sure you didn't do something to make this kid this mad?" Surprised from the question, he said, "I swear, I never met him before at all."

Finn charged at Sonic again and was going to slash him with his sword, but he took a quick step back, causing Finn to miss again. Sonic then started running into the jungle, attempting to give himself distance from Finn. The boy then said, "Lets roll Jake!" A dog then jumped out of the bushes where he and Finn were hiding in. Finn got on Jake's back, and he grew in size and height, causing the group to be surprised by Jake's sudden change. Applejack said in surprise, "What in the hay?" After becoming a giant sized dog, Jake started running in the jungle, chasing after Sonic. Everyone was left in a state of shock after seeing the dog's sudden change in size.

Rarity asked, "Knuckles, have either you or Sonic dealt with giant dogs before? Knuckles shook his head and said, "No. We've dealt with giant robots, and different giant creatures, but a giant dog is new." Rainbow asked, "So, what now?" The group thought over what they were up against. After a few moments of thinking, Applejack said, "I got an idea; but first, let's go catch up to Sonic, the boy and Jake." And with that, the group ran into the jungle in hopes of catching up to Finn, Jake and Sonic.

* * *

With the sun rising again, Mordecai put the flashlight away. The pathway to getting to the top of the mountain was a lot easier for him and Twilight to see. After looking over the mountain, he became concerned about climbing it and asked, "Do you have any mountain climbing tools in your saddlebags?" She said, "No, I don't have any, but it's a lot easier to climb than you'd think. Just follow me."

Twilight then started walking along the mountainside with ease. Mordecai was a little skeptical, but followed after her, grabbing the edges of the mountain and started climbing. After climbing 15 feet, he crawled over the edge of the mountain and found himself on a pathway. He spotted Twilight waiting patiently for him after he climbed up. She said, "I told you it was easy." He said, "You weren't kidding, so nothing but walking from here?" She nodded and said, "Yes, nothing but walking from here. It's gonna be a while before we get to the top."

The two had been walking for a while, and Twilight was still interested in hearing some of the things Mordecai and Rigby go through while they work at the park. She asked, "Would you like to tell me some of your adventures you were talking about before we went to that G.U.N. fortress." Mordecai started thinking about some of the stuff he and Rigby went through and said, "Maybe later, I gotta think of something. Me and Rigby have been through a lot." He turned to her and saw a design of stars on her flank. He then said, "But I have been wondering something though. What are those marks on your flank?" He blushed after he realized what he had said and quickly added, "Ugh…n-n-not that I was looking there, it's just something that stands out from you, your friends and the other ponies here and I couldn't help but notice."

Curious from what he said, Twilight said, "Mark? Oh, you mean my cutie mark? Everypony gets their cutie mark after they discover their own talent that makes them special." Mordecai said with a smile, "Hmm, hmm that sounds really cool. Mind telling me how you got yours?" Excited about her talent, she said, "No, not at all! It all started when I was a filly and I wanted to attend the Summer Sun Celebration back in Canterlot."

* * *

After giving himself some distance from Finn, Sonic slowed down from his running and said, "Whew, gave him the slip." Before he could completely relax, he heard giant footsteps coming his way. To his surprise, he saw the boy riding on the top of a giant dog. Finn said, "You're a lot faster than I would have thought Sonic, I'll give you that, but I'm still taking you down!" He said, "Your gonna have to catch me first, before trying anything kid."

And with that, Sonic ran under the giant dog at top speed, catching the duo off guard. Jake turned around and chased him back in the jungle. Sonic continued to run through the jungle, but with Jake as a giant dog, they weren't easy for him to lose. He eventually turned around in the jungle and ran the other direction. Finn and Jake saw the change of direction and chased him in the new direction. Finn yelled, "You can't run forever Sonic!" _"This kid will be in for a surprise then,"_ Sonic thought to himself in annoyance. While he continued avoiding Finn and Jake as best as he possibly could, Rainbow Dash flew next to him.

He turned to her and asked, "What are you doing here Dash?" She said, "AJ told me that she had a plan on slowing down Jake." He asked, "The kid?" She shook her head and said, "No, the dog." He still felt lost over the situation, but said, "Ok…what's the plan?" She said, "First you need to turn around and circle three-tree rows to your left, and run back towards the clearing of this jungle. Trust me, we got something planned." He said, "Ok, see you guys there."

And with that, Rainbow Dash flew over the trees and flew back towards the group. Sonic made a sharp turn and circled the three tree rows that she told him to circle and he dashed towards where he was told the group was at. Finn and Jake saw the sharp turn he made, and they made a turn of their own and continued to chase after Sonic. Jake then said, "You can't out run me Sonic!" Sonic said with a smile, "I was wondering if you could talk. Let's just see you try and keep up with me!"

Sonic then let out a small burst of speed, taunting Jake on trying to keep up. He took the bait, and sped up his pace. After a minute of running, Sonic saw the clearing, and a set of vines around the area. He ran through the area, turned around and waited for Finn and Jake. Once the duo caught up, they saw Sonic standing in the open, leaving them curious. Finn then asked, "Your done running now?" Sonic said while taking a fighting stance, "You have a point kid I can't run forever. Let's just get this over with." Jake took a step into the vines, unknowingly falling for a trap. Applejack suddenly yelled, "Now!"

Back on the ground, both she and Knuckles pulled their respective vines as hard as they could, the vines suddenly pulled upward and Jake tripped over the vines, losing his balance in the process. Rainbow Dash flew in with another set of vines and wrapped them around Jake's legs. After the vines were set, Knuckles pulled on the vines and they were pulled tightly around Jake's legs and he toppled over. Finn seeing Jake fall, decided to go after Sonic before dealing with the ponies and the echidna.

Finn said, "I'll be back Jake." Jake said, "Take care of him buddy." He then jumped off of his head and was ready to strike Sonic with his sword.

* * *

After Jake was hogtied, Applejack started rubbing his stomach, causing him to shrink in size. He moaned and barked in satisfaction from the belly rub he was getting. She said, "He's such a cute little dog!" Jake snapped out of his trance after hearing Applejack's statement and said, "Hey! I'm not cute! I'm HOT!" Blushing from how he was acting, Rarity said, "Aw, isn't that adorable! He's mad now, even cuter!" Furious from the situation he's been put in, Jake said, "AAAGH! What are you guys doing helping Sonic anyway?!" Knuckles said, "He's our friend! What are you and that kid doing attacking him?!" Jake said, "He attacked our hero and tried to destroy the Candy Kingdom!"

Knuckles and the ponies looked at each other in confusion to Jake's accusation. They turned back to him and decided to ask him a few questions. Rainbow Dash asked, "Ok, what in the hay are you talking about?" Jake said, "Mine and Finn's hero, Billy, told us that Sonic had attempted to attack the Candy Kingdom, but he attacked Billy instead. After the fight, Sonic had left Billy and the Candy Kingdom out of boredom." Out of anger, Knuckles grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him up to eye level. Unknown to the group, the cotton candy clouds hovered over the area.

Knuckles yelled, "Listen dog! Whatever you heard is a lie! Sonic has been-." But before he could go any further with his defense, he was hit on the nose from a raindrop. He looked up to the sky and saw the pink clouds covering the sky. He then said in worry, "Ugh, guys. Wasn't it sunny and cloudless earlier?" The ponies looked up to the sky and were shocked to see the familiar clouds. Jake curiously looked up to the sky after seeing the ponies' shocked expression. After looking up, it started downpouring on everyone.

Curious from the sudden downpour, Jake asked, "What's this supposed to be?" Rainbow simply said, "Chocolate rain." He then said, "Chocolate rain? Really?" He was going to try and drink the chocolate rain, but Knuckles shook him before he could and said, "Hey! None of that right now!" Applejack added, "Yeah, we don't need another Pinkie Pie moment." Confused by this, Jake asked, "A what?" Knuckles said, "We'll explain everything later; right now we have a big problem. We gotta stop Finn from trying to hack Sonic to pieces."

Realizing the situation, Jake said, "Oh gob! Finn stop attacking! FINN!"

* * *

Once Finn landed on the ground, he dashed towards Sonic, while he stood there in his fighting stance, waiting for his attack. Finn swung his sword at him, but he dodged the attack with ease. He continued swinging his sword at Sonic, but each of his attacks were dodged with ease. Finn's anger was growing the more Sonic dodged his attacks, but what topped it for Finn was the cocky grin Sonic had while he was dodging. He then threw a punch at him, but he caught the attack and said in a cocky attitude, "Your gonna have to do better than that kid."

Finn growled in frustration and tried to swing his sword at Sonic again, but he stopped the attack with his left hand. Finn tried to break free, but Sonic had a good grip on his hands and kept him from attacking. Unknown to them, the clouds had gathered and it started downpouring chocolate rain on them. Sonic realized the change in the weather and grew worried over the chocolate rain and thought Discord was not far away from them. He then said, "Uh oh. Kid, we have a prob-."

Before Sonic could give him the news, he was head butted by Finn. He lost his grip on Finn's hands and was sent backwards, tumbling on the ground. He skidded to a halt about five feet from Finn and was in front of their Tree Fort. Finn saw this as his opportunity to finish Sonic off. He ran towards Sonic and had his sword raised. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and Jake saw this and were going to try and stop the fight. Jake yelled, "FINN!"

But he was too late to stop Finn, as his sword came down and was ready to strike Sonic.

**This chapter is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I'll get the rest of it up later. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

Here's the second part of Chapter 8, find out what happens to Sonic here.

The walk up the mountain was silent between Mordecai and Twilight for a good while. _"What's wrong with Twilight? She wanted to talk earlier,"_ he thought to himself in worry. Mordecai started thinking over their conversation from earlier.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Twilight had just finished telling him about her mishaps when she forgot to write a friendship report for Princess Celestia. He ended up laughing at the situation and said, "Y-you really got that stressed over one lousy letter?"

Twilight lowered her ears and her head in embarrassment and quickened her pace from Mordecai. His laughter settled after he noticed that she had distanced herself away from him. He then asked, "Twilight, are you ok? Twilight?"

He got no response from her, and he decided to quicken his pace to catch up to her.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Mordecai smacked his forehead after remembering his antics and regretted it. _"UGH! Smooth move you idiot! She's not gonna like you for that,"_ he sternly thought to himself. Once he finally caught up to her, he tried to get her attention and said, "Twilight?" He didn't get a response from her, all she did was continued her walking and she checked the map. _"The silent treatment. Yeah, she hates you now Mordecai,"_ he thought sadly. He looked at the ground, feeling completely guilty and sad for laughing at her. _"There's only one thing you can do at this point,"_ Mordecai thought to himself.

Mordecai wanted to apologize to her and said, "Twilight, umm about earlier. I know you were trying to pass the time with telling stories, and I ended up laughing at one of your mishaps. I just want to say I'm-." But before he could finish, Twilight interrupted him by saying, "Shhh!"

He gave her a questioning look, and saw why she had shushed him. What he saw was the aftermath of an avalanche. The dirt and rocks had built a giant hill for them to work with to reach the top of the mountain and getting the emerald. They remained quiet as they climbed the dirt hill, in hopes of preventing a second avalanche. Mordecai had slipped a couple of times, but he was able to get a grip on the buried rocks that stuck out to keep him from sliding to the bottom. They were both exhausted after they reached the top of the dirt hill. Going downhill was a lot easier for them, but they watched their steps and did their best from sliding down the hill. They reached the bottom of the hill with sore feet and hooves. They decided to take a short break after they gave themselves a good distance from the avalanche area.

Mordecai said, "That was rough. How did that avalanche happen?" Twilight said, "It was an accident. Remember when I said that my friends and I came here before?" He simply said, "Yeah, I remember." She continued the conversation and said, "Well, that journey was to try and convince a sleeping dragon that lived in the cave to leave." He interrupted her and asked, "It was that bad?" She nodded and said, "Yes, it would have been very bad. He blew smoke while he was snoring, and Ponyville was going to be covered in it for a hundred years if we didn't do anything."

Mordecai nodded in understanding and said, "I know I wouldn't want to live in an area that would be covered in smoke." Twilight said with a chuckle, "I don't think anyone would." He looked back at the avalanche and asked, "How did this avalanche happen anyway?" She said, "Before we talked the dragon into leaving Fluttershy overreacted and accidentally caused the avalanche. It's kind of funny looking at it now. I still remember that after we arrived at the cave, Fluttershy had told us that she was scared of dragons." Confused by this, Mordecai asked, "Isn't she and the rest of the ponies friends with Spike?" Twilight said, "Yeah, but she says that fully-grown dragons scare her the most. After she got upset from the dragon attacking us, Fluttershy put her hoof down and was able to convince that dragon to leave."

Concerned from the incident, he asked, "You weren't hurt too bad from the dragon were you? I assumed that it would have breathed fire or something." She said, "No, we weren't hurt too bad. I'm just grateful he didn't blow fire at us." After they were well rested, they got back on their hooves and feet and continued their journey to the cave. After walking a short distance, Twilight remembered the conversation they had before climbing up the dirt hill. She said, "Oh, uh Mordecai. Were you trying to apologize before we got through the avalanche area?"

They both stopped walking after she asked her question. He scratching the back of his head and said, "Yeah, I was. I didn't mean to upset you in anyway when you told me that whole crazy scene you had over a letter you didn't send to Celestia. I should have known that you take your work very seriously. I'm sorry for that."

Twilight looked at him and said, "It's ok Mordecai I forgive you. As much as I like getting things organized and finishing all of my tasks on time, I shouldn't have freaked out like I did. Princess Celestia ended up telling me that she didn't need a report every week. I also ended up getting a visit from my future self for being too organized. Too bad I didn't finish telling myself that message and I panicked for the whole week about some disaster that didn't happen." Mordecai lightly chuckled at this and thought to himself, _"Why does that sound familiar?"_ He then said, "That reminds me when me and Rigby wanted to learn how to play our instruments for a contest in a single day." Surprised by this, Twilight said, "I didn't know you could play an instrument. What was the contest for?" Realizing what he had said, he decided to change the subject and said, "It's not important. Anyway, all I can say is, your lucky to have me as a friend. I can teach you how to balance work and taking breaks at the same time."

Twilight playfully rolled her eyes at this and said, "The life of a slacker? I don't know." He said, "Hey, I said I might slack off, but I still know when to get back to work." She said, "Yeah, that's true." He continued and said, "Besides, if you learned from Rigby, then that'd be a problem." The two shared a laugh and continued their walk to the top of the mountain.

* * *

As Finn's sword came down, he was certain that he had won the fight against Sonic. Unfortunately for him, his sword suddenly stopped with a clang. He saw that Sonic was wielding the Root Sword and had stopped his sword with it. Sonic then kicked Finn in the stomach and he jumped up to his feet. Finn held his stomach with his left hand, and coughed, showing the impact Sonic's kick had on him. He then glared up at him and growled in frustration. Sonic tried to reason with him and said, "Look, Finn. We need to end this fight right now; we have a big problem right now." Listening to only half of what he said, Finn said, "Your right on one thing Sonic, this fight needs to end right now. And it'll end with me killing you right where you stand!"

Sonic rolled his eyes at Finn's response and took his stance while wielding the Root Sword. _"Okay, he wants to learn the hard way,"_ he thought to himself. Knuckles, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Jake arrived in time to see Sonic and Finn staring each other down. Curious after seeing his actions, Knuckles asked, "Sonic, what are you-?" Sonic interrupted him and yelled, "Stay back guys!" Finn also yelled, saying, "Yeah, stay back Jake!" Jake tried to reason with him and said, "But-" Finn interrupted him and said, "Butts are for pooping! I got this!"

The group, excluding Jake, was left confused from Finn's outburst. Rainbow Dash said, "Ok… C'mon Sonic, we want to help!" Sonic said, "Just leave it to me! The last thing I want is for any of you getting hurt. This fight shouldn't take long anyway."

Rainbow Dash crossed her fore hooves and pouted saying, "Fine." After everyone understood that the fight was going to be between Sonic and Finn only, they gave themselves distance from them to avoid any distractions for the two. The two then dashed towards each other with their respective swords in their hands. They swung their weapons at each other and made contact with their swords. The two glared at each other, pressing their swords with all of their might. Finn then pushed Sonic off with all of his strength. He then lunged forward and swung his sword at him; Sonic however, dodged the attack effortlessly. Finn continued swinging his sword at Sonic, but because of his speed, Finn couldn't touch him. After another missed attack from Finn, Sonic was seen in a distance and had a cocky grin on his face. He then said, "Heheh, your not bad Finn."

After making his comment, Sonic raised his sword and dashed towards Finn. He also started running towards him and had his sword ready. In an instant, both Finn and Sonic had swung their swords and were facing away from each other. Because of the speed of the attacks, the group wasn't able to see what had happened between them. Sonic winced and grabbed his left shoulder; it had a small gash on it. Finn turned around and grinned after seeing Sonic on his knees from his attack. Finn suddenly got a scratch on his left cheek and part of his hat was also cut from the attack. Sonic got back on his feet and turned around to face Finn. Finn charged at Sonic and continued his attack on him.

While the two continued their sword fight, Knuckles, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Jake were talking with each other to pass the time. The group questioned Jake's ability to stretch himself, and how he was able to get his powers. His response to them was that he was a magical dog, and that he doesn't remember how he got his powers. After their conversation lasted a while, they ended up on the subject of Finn and Sonic. Rainbow Dash asked him, "How do you know Finn by the way?" Jake said, "He's my brother. My parents took him in when he was a baby, and raised him like he was their own." After hearing this, Applejack said, "Well that was very nice of them. How old is Finn by the way?" Jake simply said, "He's 14."

Everyone was surprised after hearing this. Rarity got over her shock and asked, "Really? 14?!" Jake shrugged and said, "Why do you ask?" Rarity continued and said, "It's just; I've never known anyone that could be this experienced at handling any weapons at such a young age." Jake said, "Well with the two of us here, he has to be good at handling a sword and be able to fight." After seeing the fight continue Jake said, "What about Sonic, how old is he, and where did he learn to handle a sword? I've never seen anyone that could match Finn when it came to fights, especially when it comes to sword fights." Knuckles answered and said, "Sonic is our friend. He's 16 years old, we celebrated his birthday a while ago. As for the sword fighting skills, I wouldn't know about that, but one thing that should be known is that he lives for adventure, and thrives on this kind of stuff."

Sonic launched himself in a homing attack while spinning the Root Blade in a buzz saw-like attack. Finn was left breathing heavily after blocking the attack. After the attack, Sonic was on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. Finn didn't want to admit it, but Sonic was a lot stronger than he looked. Sonic had similar thoughts about Finn and was amazed with the knowledge he had at sword fighting, despite how young he appeared to him. He slowly got back on his feet, trying his best to shake off his weariness.

Finn thrusted his sword at Sonic, but he caught the blade with his sword and stopped the attack. Finn grinned after seeing this and started swinging his sword around in a circular motion. Sonic tried to hold onto the sword, but after the third circle move, the Root Blade was sent flying out of his hands, leaving him defenseless. Sonic was in a state of shock to see that his sword was thrown to the side and was stabbed into the ground a few feet away from them. Finn started swinging his sword at him, but he dodged each of the attacks with his swift moves. Finn swung his sword in a large, horizontal arc, but Sonic escaped the attack at the last second.

Sonic then bounced off of his right hand and flipped backwards towards his sword. Finn saw this and chased after him. He then jumped in the air and readied his attack to finish off the defenseless hedgehog. Sonic however, got to the Root Blade, turned around quickly and readied his counter attack on Finn. The group covered their eyes from what was going to happen next, but instead of hearing any contact being made, there was silence between Sonic and Finn. What everyone saw next really surprised them. They saw that Finn was levitating in the air, in a cyan aura coating, not moving a muscle. Sonic was also pinned with the same cyan aura, not moving from the position he was in. "What the what?" he asked in confusion.

Finn tried to move, hoping to break free, but it was no use for him. A voice suddenly shouted, "That's enough from you two!" Sonic recognized the voice and said, "Huh? What the? Silver? What are you doing here?" A white-grey hedgehog was then seen floating toward the two. Finn then said, "And why did you stop us? I was going to kill him!" Silver simply said, "I'd take a better look if I were you."

Finn was confused from Silver's explanation and looked down. He saw that he had his own sword positioned to strike Sonic at his throat. _"What does Silver mean,"_ Finn thought to himself in confusion. After getting a better look from where he was floating, he was shocked to see that Sonic had the Root Blade positioned at his chest where his heart was. Realization hit him, seeing that if the attack wasn't stopped, both he and Sonic would have stabbed each other. Finn then yelled in shock, "WHOA!" "Now you see what I mean?" asked the hedgehog. Finn nodded in response. Silver then moved Finn a few feet away from Sonic and released them from his powers. Both Sonic and Finn thrusted their swords as a delay response before Silver came and stopped them.

Sonic got back on his feet and said, "Thanks Silver. What brings you here? And how did you get here?" The ponies, Knuckles, Finn and Jake gathered themselves and were ready to listen to what Silver had to say. He said, "I'll start with how I got here. Both Blaze and I came back to this time with the help of a pony that has some blue phone booth box that can travel through time." Curious from this, Rainbow Dash asked, "What blue box, and who was the pony?" Silver said, "It started with a "T"; I forgot what he called it. As for the pony, all he told me was that he was "The Doctor" and that he was going to meet someone in Ponyville. Blaze went with him to Ponyville to take care of what we need taken care of over there." Applejack asked, "And what would that be exactly?" He said, "To change the future and prevent a disaster." After hearing this, Knuckles asked, "What happened exactly?" Silver said, "Both Time Eater and Discord have taken over the planet."

Everyone had a shocked/surprised look on their faces after hearing the news from Silver. Finn and Jake looked at each other in confusion, not knowing who they were. Jake then spoke up and asked, "Who's this Time Eater and Discord guy your talking about?" Silver said, "Me, Sonic, Knuckles and some of our friends dealt with Time Eater during Sonic's birthday. It is a giant smog-like monster that can erase time and space. As for Discord, he is known as a draconequus." Finn asked, "A what?" Rarity answered his question and said, "He is a creature that has the head of a pony and a body of different animals. He's also known as the spirit of chaos and disharmony." Silver said, "Thank you Rarity. These two have abilities of their own to mess with reality, and when you put them together, they REALLY can cause more problems than they ever could alone." After they were told of who Discord and Time Eater were, Finn and Jake nodded in understanding.

Finn thought over the situation and asked, "If they are as dangerous as you say, how come no one has stopped them in your time?" Silver had a forlorn look on his face and said, "Sonic is the only one that had defeated Time Eater the last time we had met, and in that one time, he had help with his younger self. But something happened that had caused him to die in my time." Surprised by this, Sonic said in confusion, "WHAT?!" Knowing that there wasn't enough time to tell them the story, Silver said, "I'm not sure what it was, but my guess is that it was your fight with Finn. As for Discord, he managed to get his hands on all of the Chaos Emeralds, and his powers threatened anyone that challenged him." Rainbow Dash asked in a worried tone, "What happened with the Elements of Harmony? Those should have stopped him easily." Silver shook his head and said, "I'm not sure, but I think when he got all seven emeralds, he was too strong for the elements to handle. He even created his own land, and in there, he has corrupted everyone's minds and they have become his mindless slaves." Finn asked, "Everyone?" Silver said, "Yes, everyone, and anyone that he could capture and control easily. With that, he basically has an army of his own."

Finn wasn't sure how strong the emeralds were. He turned to the group and asked, "Are the Chaos Emeralds that powerful?" Sonic answered him and said, "Me and Knuckles have seen them work for others before, so yeah, they are VERY powerful. Also, with what Silver just said, I was already afraid of what Discord could do with them when he mentioned that he knew about the emeralds when I first bumped into him, but him having the ability to control anyone, that makes it even worst." Knuckles said, "Our friend's radar had picked up a signal that read that one of the emeralds is here."

Both Finn and Jake started thinking about the events from the previous day. They remembered something falling towards the Fire Kingdom and thought it might be what the group is looking for. Finn then said, "Me and Jake saw something red fall in that direction last night." Everyone turned in the direction Finn pointed at. Sonic asked, "Where is that spot at exactly?" He said, "It's the Fire Kingdom, was it the emerald you guys are looking for?" Knuckles said, "One of the emeralds is red, so that has to be it." Sonic said in enthusiasm, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

But before they could leave in the direction Finn told them, everyone heard a small cough that sounded close to them. Jake then went over to a nearby rock and lifted it to reveal a small fire underneath it. The group grew concerned after seeing the fire, believing that it would cause a forest fire. Knuckles spoke up and said, "Aren't you guys going to put it out?" A mysterious voice suddenly said, "That wont be necessary knucklehead."

Everyone, excluding Finn and Jake, became surprised from the sudden outburst. Sonic however, started laughing at Knuckles from being called a "knucklehead". Before Knuckles could punch him, the group got a better look at the small fire as it came out from under the rock. The small flame then revealed a small face on a small body with stubby arms and legs and a small tail. Finn introduced the fireball to everyone and said, "Oh, right. Everyone, this little fireball is Flambo. Flambo, these guys are here to get something that had fallen in the Fire Kingdom." Flambo waived his arms and said, "Actually kid, I wouldn't bet on going there if I were you. I got a tip from a reliable source that a familiar goblin had gone there and taken something from there. I wouldn't know if it was _in_ the Fire Kingdom or not. My sources also told me that the goblin was heading to the Goblin Kingdom to try and is attempting a take over."

Finn thought over who the mysterious goblin and said, "Hmm, that sounds like Xergiok." Rainbow Dash asked, "Who in the hay is Xergiok?" Jake said, "Xergiok was a tyrant king in the Goblin Kingdom." After hearing this, Rarity said, "Was? What happened to him?" Finn simply said, "Me and Jake kicked his butt and dethroned him." Sonic said, "Just like that? He sounds like a pushover." Finn said, "He uses magic wands to fight, of course he is," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He continued and said, "If he actually did find the Chaos Emerald, who knows how much stronger he is after what you've told us."

Jake then grew in size and got Finn, Sonic, Applejack, Rarity and Knuckles on his back and started running in the direction to the Goblin Kingdom; Rainbow Dash chose to follow everyone while flying. Sonic wanted to run, but considering what they were put through, Finn thought it would be better for Sonic to rest while Jake carried them to the Goblin Kingdom. Finn noticed the angry expression Sonic had; along with his arms being crossed and that his right foot was doing a tapping motion, easily showing his frustration. He turned to Knuckles and asked, "What's up with Sonic?" He said, "Sonic is easily impatient. Try to talk to him about something to take his mind off of the travel." Finn said, "Like what? I don't know him that well." Applejack said, "Just ask him anything."

Finn thought for a second and said, "So Sonic, how many emeralds do you guys have so far?" Sonic started calming down from his boredom. He turned to Finn and said, "So far, we've got two. The rest of the group went to Ponyville to get the one over there." Confused by this, Finn asked, "Ponyville? How far is it from here?" Sonic said, "Quite a ways, I'm not entirely sure myself."

Curious about Sonic's lifestyle, Finn asked, "Do you have any adventures on your travels?" Sonic said, "Yeah, plenty of adventures! I live for them! I've been through a lot, but there was this one time I had to fix the planet when it broke into pieces before." Shocked by this, Finn said, "What?! When did this happen?" Before he could explain his adventure, they slowly arrived at the Goblin Kingdom. The group saw smoke coming from the kingdom and assumed something was going down. Sonic then said, "I'll tell you later."

Once the group got closer to the Goblin Kingdom, they spotted Xergiok wreaking havoc within the kingdom with a new magic wand, but what surprised everyone the most was the power source on top of the wooden wand. Sonic said, "Looks like your pal Flambo wasn't lying." Applejack said, "But it looks like he forgot to tell us about them." The group turned around and saw that Xergiok had brought an army of earclopses and cyclopses to the Goblin Kingdom. Finn yelled, "FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB, FLAMBO!"

After seeing what they were up against, Knuckles said, "I see the cyclopses, but what are those other things?" Finn said, "Those are earclopses, but I wouldn't worry about them." Curious from this, Rainbow Dash asked, "And why is that?" He replied with a grin and said, "Because Xergiok forgot to get earplugs for them again." Rarity said, "Earplugs, for those things?" Jake nodded and said, "Yup, with ears that big, they can't handle a simple shout without passing out."

After hearing what they needed to hear on taking down the earclops army, Jake, Knuckles, Silver, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack went ahead and started their attacks on the army Xergiok brought with him. Before Sonic could join the others to take on the army, both he, and Finn heard a couple of goblins yelling in pain, followed by laughter not too far from them. Sonic asked, "What's going on?" Finn said, "Must be Xergiok spanking some of the goblins." Sonic said in disbelief, "Spanking? Are you serious Finn?" He said, "Yes, that's what he did to the goblins before we dethroned him." Sonic smacked his forehead and muttered, "Oh boy," under his breath.

The duo then went to the place where the yelling came from, and saw Xergiok spanking three goblins mercifully. Without thinking of a plan, Sonic jumped right in and was prepared to fight the spank happy goblin. He lifted his sword to him and said, "That'll be the last butt you spank ugly!" Xergiok stopped spanking the helpless goblin and turned to face the intruder. He saw the blue hedgehog standing before him, wielding his sword, prepared for a fight. After he turned around, Sonic had thought to himself in surprise,_ "Man, did I call that one"_.

The goblin then declared, "And who is the fool that thinks he can challenge the mighty Xergiok?!" Sonic did his best from chuckling at the title and said, "_Mighty_ Xergiok? From what I've heard, you're a complete pushover." Angered by this, Xergiok yelled, "Pushover?! Tell me blue one, can a mere _pushover_ do this!" In an instant, a powerful energy of chaos was fired from Xergiok's wand. Sonic dodged the blast with ease, but Xergiok fired multiple blasts at him while he was still airborne. Sonic saw this and swatted as much blasts as he could with his sword. After he deflected each of the blasts, one more blast was heading for him. He wasn't ready to deflect the attack and was prepared for the impact the blast was going to have on him.

Fortunately for him, Finn had jumped in and deflected the blast at the last second. After the blast was deflected, Xergiok looked on in displeasure to see the familiar boy once again and said, "Oh, it's _you_." Finn said, "Yeah, it's me. Muffintop!" Xergiok got angry after hearing what Finn had called him. Sonic however, was trying his best at keeping himself from laughing at Xergiok from Finn's outburst. Out of rage, Xergiok started firing multiple energy balls at both Finn and Sonic. Sonic dodged the attacks with his speed, while Finn deflected each of the energy balls with his sword. Xergiok then brought out multiple energy balls and randomly fired them at the duo. The attack didn't faze them; they simply deflected each of the attacks without flinching.

After deflecting the last of the energy balls, it ended up hitting Xergiok in the face. The impact caused him to drop his wand. With that Finn, picked up the wand, took the emerald off of the wand and once again, destroyed it. He then placed the red emerald in his pack. After Xergiok was defeated, he fled the Goblin Kingdom once again. Both Finn and Sonic turned to see that the earclopses and the cyclopses were defeated. Sonic, in response, gave everyone a thumbs up for their accomplishment. But before everyone could celebrate their victory, Time Eater suddenly appeared, spreading fear to everyone in the Goblin Kingdom. It opened up multiple portals and started sucking all of the goblins into the portals. Jake saw this and wrapped everyone up tightly, while securing himself by holding on to two nearby trees. Time Eater then opened another portal and attempted to try and suck Finn into the portal. He felt the force the portal had had and became worried about where the portal would suck him to if he didn't think of anything. Finn attempting to keep himself from flying into the portal by stabbing his sword into the ground, but before he could do this, Time Eater fired its immobilizing sphere at Finn and prevented him from stabbing his sword into the ground.

After Sonic saw what Time Eater had done, he came by Finn and used Chip's necklace to protect them from the portal. Time Eater was enraged from seeing the barrier Sonic generated again. It closed the portal, knowing there was no point against the barrier. Billy then appeared wielding his sword and starred down Time Eater. Finn saw this, and once he was able to move again, ran out of the shield, wanting to join Billy for the fight. Sonic saw this and dropped the shield, leaving himself defenseless. Time Eater saw this and swatted Sonic with all of its might. The hit caused Sonic to drop the purple emerald, while he crashed through the Goblin Kingdom's walls and skidded to a stop on the ground just outside the kingdom. After seeing him get hit, Finn yelled, "Sonic!"

He was going to go and assist Sonic, but he saw the purple emerald lying on the ground. Finn saw Time Eater fly towards the emerald in an attempt to steal it. He started running in an attempt to try and get to it before Time Eater could. The emerald was then picked up, revealing that Billy had picked it up, giving Finn great relief. He then said, "Billy! Thank Glob; I knew you wouldn't let me down! I need that emerald for my friend." Billy then clutched the emerald in his right hand and had a wicked grin on his face. He then looked up at Finn with a crazy look in his eyes and said, "Thank you Finn." He was then engulfed in a blindingly bright light, causing Finn to shield his eyes from the brightness. After the light subsided, it revealed Discord standing before him with a grin on his face. Finn then gasped and stared in shock at what had just happened. Discord then said, "Thank you for being such a fool!" He laughed at the dumbfounded human standing before him.

Finn became enraged after realizing the trickery he had been put through and tried to attack Discord with his sword. Discord however snapped his fingers and teleported before Finn could make contact. Time Eater then tore open a portal and disappeared in it. After they disappeared, everyone went over to Sonic, and saw that he still had his face in the ground. He didn't make any movements, and they grew concerned for him. Finn told everyone that he has something that can help Sonic, but he left it back at the Tree Fort. In an instant, the group pulled Sonic out of the ground and put him on Jake's back. He once again grew in size and carried everyone to the Tree Fort as fast as he could. Jake asked, "How's he holding up back there?" Silver checked for Sonic's pulse on his neck and said, "He is doing ok, but we need to hurry up."

Jake quickened his pace and they arrived at the Tree Fort within minutes. As soon as Jake stopped, Finn jumped off his back and ran as fast as he could into their home. After a few minutes of searching, Finn came out of the Tree Fort with a small bottle in his hands. He demonstrated to everyone what the bottle could do by pouring a little bit of it in his right hand. He used it on the cut he had from the sword fight from earlier with Sonic, and it fixed the cut on his left cheek as well as the part of his hat that was also cut from the fight. Finn then squirted the bottle on Sonic's face, and he woke up in an instant. He was breathing heavily and had a look of terror on his face, as if he had just come out of a nightmare. Still shocked, he said, "Dude! What was that, and the heck was that for?!"

After saying this, he desperately tried to shake off the water, leaving everyone, but Knuckles, curious of his actions. Finn said, "It was just Cyclops tears. You were pretty beat up from that hit Time Eater gave you." Sonic rubbed his head, remembering the incident. He got a better look at his left shoulder and saw that the wound had disappeared. Realization suddenly hit him, and he started searching himself in a panic state. He said, "Where's the emerald? I know I had it!" Finn said in depression, "Sorry Sonic, they took it." In an instant, Sonic grabbed Finn by his shirt and said, "YOU BETTER BE KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW FINN!" He said, "I wish I was, but that's what happened after Time Eater smacked you. You dropped the emerald and Discord took it."

Sonic loosened his grip on him and said, "What about the other emerald?" Finn reached into his pack, pulled out the red emerald and said, "I put it away as soon as we kicked Xergiok's butt, remember?" Sonic took the emerald and was relieved that they still had one emerald with them. He breathed a sigh of relief and said, "At least something good came out of this. Let's get back to Ponyville guys, I'm sure the others got the emerald there by now." Everyone nodded and they were ready to go.

After everyone gathered around him, Sonic raise the emerald up and said, "Chaos-" But before he activated the emeralds energy, Finn yelled, "Wait!" Sonic said, "What's up Finn?" He asked, "Can Jake and I join you guys?" Sonic gave Finn a questioning look. Finn then said, "Discord was the one that tricked me into fighting you, and I'm not gonna let that son of a toot get away with that!" Sonic chuckled from his insult and said, "You're a good fighter Finn; both of you are more than welcome to join us. How about you Silver?" Silver said, "Me and Blaze are here until Time Eater and Discord are stopped." Sonic said, "Alright to Ponyville we go." Sonic then said, "Chaos Control," and with that, everyone was engulfed in a bright light and disappeared from the Tree Fort.

* * *

Earlier in Ponyville

As they got closer to their destination, Mordecai had finished telling Twilight about a problem that had happened at the park. It involved the ghost tape of the "Summertime Song" coming to life and annoying everyone with the song nonstop. Twilight said in surprise, "Wow, you and the park workers had to play a song of your own to stop that ghost tape, all right on the spot?" Mordecai said, "Well, ignoring it didn't work. There wasn't a lot we could do but do a song of our own." Remembering their conversation from earlier, she said, "Well, I think it's safe to say your future self had taught you well with playing the guitar." Mordecai had a smile, knowing that she was impressed with him playing the guitar. Not wanting to tell her the whole incident, he said, "He actually taught me how to look like a rock star, rather than teach me to play the guitar. I'm no expert, but I do play it every now and then." Twilight nodded at this and asked, "Do you think you can play a song that isn't like the one you played for that ghost tape?" Mordecai shrugged and said, "I might."

While they continued their walk, Twilight ended up thinking about how Mordecai was able to play the guitar and what got him into playing the guitar. But before she could ask, Mordecai had suddenly stopped walking. He said in relief, "Ugh, finally! I thought we'd never get here." After coming out of her thoughts, Twilight looked over and saw that they had finally reached the top of the mountain, with the cave in sight. He then said, "Alright, this was a lot easier than I thought!" Twilight couldn't help but smile at Mordecai's excitement. She then said, "Besides climbing up here?" He said, "Well, yeah, besides that. No one ever said anything in life is easy." She said, "That's true. Let's get that emerald and meet everyone at Sugarcube Corner." Mordecai asked, "And get that chocolate cake for celebration?" Twilight said with a smile, "Sure." He said, "Then what are we waiting for?!"

They walked into the cave and were ready to get the emerald. They walked towards a spot in the cave where a little bit of sunlight shown through a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Mordecai then pulled out the radar and checked the check the cave for the emeralds location. But before they could look over the radar, a sparkle of light had twinkled in the dark part of the cave. After seeing it, Mordecai asked, "Did you see that?" Twilight said, "Yes, I saw that." He asked, "Could that be the emerald?" She said, "It might be, let's check it out."

As soon as they approached the dark part of the cave, Mordecai pulled out the flashlight and switched it on. Twilight used her horn and illuminated the cave with a light raspberry glow, helping Mordecai with the lighting in the cave. He turned to her and said, "That's helpful." She smiled shyly at him and said, "Thanks." With the cave being lit up, they didn't see anything in it that could cause some sort of trouble for them. With nothing to worry about, they walked over to a pedestal and grabbed the yellow emerald. After getting the emerald, both Mordecai and Twilight felt uneasy about the whole thing. Mordecai said, "That was just _too_ easy." Twilight asked, "You also think something's up?" He said, "Yeah… I've played the video games and watched plenty of movies, and nothing is supposed to be _that_ easy." She said, "I've read these kinds of things in my books. Trust me, I know what you mean."

They left the area, still feeling cautious over the emerald's location. Mordecai looked at the yellow emerald, and couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't feel right. As they left the dark part of the cave, a sudden flash appeared behind them. They immediately turned around and saw Discord standing before them. Twilight said, "What do you want Discord?" He simply said, "I'm here to take what's mine." Mordecai said, "Hmm-hmm. You mean this?" He held up the emerald for Discord to see. His response was laughter, causing Mordecai and Twilight to look at each other in confusion. Mordecai then said, "What's so funny? This just says that we have three emeralds to the zero you have." Discord settled from his laughter and decided to take his plan into action.

Discord then said, "And what exactly are you going to do with a piece of stalactite?" Confused by this, Mordecai said, "Huh?" After looking at it again, the emerald changed into a piece of stalactite, as Discord stated. He dropped the stalactite and said, "What the -? Where's the emerald?" After Mordecai turned his back to him, Discord snapped his fingers and teleported him back into the dark part of the cave and put up a force field, keeping him inside. Mordecai punched the force field, but it did him no good. Twilight then stamps her hoof into the ground, showing that she was readying herself to charge at Discord. Seeing this, he raised his hands in defense and said, "Before you do any sudden attacks, I think you should know something about your friend over there." Twilight said, "I know enough. Whatever you have to say about him in another one of your lies wont work on me." He then said in a know-it-all tone, "That's the thing you don't know, I know something that is actually truthful." She laughed at this and says, "Yeah right. What makes you think _this_ will be any different than the rest of the "truth's" you've told?" He said, "Simple my dear. Your friend over there has been hiding something from you this whole time."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow in curiosity and was wondering where he was going with the conversation. Discord then looked up to him, with an expression that says, "I know what you did". Realization suddenly struck him and he said to himself, "Oh no…" He desperately started hitting the barrier and yelled, "Twilight, don't listen to him!" By the time he warned her, Discord had already snapped his fingers and opened up a portal, revealing to her, what Mordecai didn't want her to find out, his mishaps with the unicorns back at the park. Although what Discord was showing Twilight was the truth, he exaggerated that the unicorns that he killed weren't the ones that he encountered, but they instead looked like the ones from Equestria. After seeing this, Mordecai desperately rammed his shoulder into the force field in an attempt to try and tell Twilight what she was seeing was a lie. Discord then let the force field fade, causing Mordecai to fall over after tried ramming it again.

After seeing Mordecai, Twilight backed away from him, looking completely terrified just seeing him. He desperately tried to reach his hand out to her and said, "Twilight please let me…" But before he could finish his plea, she ran out of the cave on the verge of crying. He yelled, "TWILIGHT!" Hand still out, he felt hurt after seeing the scared look on Twilight's face, not believing that everything was ruined. Discord chuckled at this and said, "This is just too entertaining." He held the yellow emerald in his lion paw, while he ate his popcorn with his eagle claw, chuckling to himself and obviously enjoying the show. Mordecai's once open hand had clutched into a fist in total anger. He glared at him and said, "This isn't over Discord!" Discord looked at him with a smug look in his face and said, "Is that so? And what is it that _you_ are going to do about it?"

As much as Mordecai wanted to punch him for what he did, he chose to try and fix the problem Discord created between him and Twilight instead and ran out of the cave. After Mordecai was out of sight, Discord snapped his fingers and teleported out of the cave. He ran as fast as he could in hopes of trying to catch up to Twilight, but when he exited the cave, he saw her activate her horn and disappeared before him. Mordecai fell to his knees after seeing her disappear, feeling completely sad from everything that had happened. He said in a sad tone, "Twilight… no."

Before he could grieve over his loss, a bright light had appeared and revealed Shadow. After Shadow saw him, he said, "Mordecai, where's Twilight?" They looked down the mountain and saw a magenta flash appear at the bottom of the mountain. Still feeling dejected, Mordecai said, "It looks like she's down there, why?" Shadow said, "I'll explain later, right now, we have a problem that needs to be fixed." Before Mordecai could ask him what he was talking about, Shadow grabbed him and used Chaos Control.

* * *

Sonic and the group arrived in Ponyville. Sonic turned to the three new travelers and said, "Silver, Finn and Jake, welcome to Ponyville." Not believing what he was seeing, Finn said in amazement, "Holy shmow" Jake nodded and said, "Yeah, this is some nice little place."

Before Sonic showed everyone around, they saw a magenta flash, revealing Twilight running through it. Shortly after the first light, another bright light flashed revealing Shadow and Mordecai. Mordecai started running after Twilight after arriving. Sonic ran after them, wondering what happened. Once he caught up to Mordecai he asked, "Hey Mordo, what's going on?" Mordecai said, "Discord came and messed with Twilight's head." Sonic asked, "Need some help?" Mordecai simply said, "Please."

Twilight then ran into her home and as soon as she entered her home, she activated her magic and created a force field around her home. After seeing this, Sonic grabbed Mordecai's hand and boosted to top speed and got them to Twilight's house before the force field could close them out. After seeing the force field, everyone from the group gathered around the barrier, concerned for their friend. After catching his breath from the super speed he was put through, Mordecai said, "That was close, I'm glad you have great speed Sonic." He said, "Thanks, what did Discord do exactly?"

Mordecai was reluctant on telling Sonic what had happened, but sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way around this and said, "He showed her about my mishap with some unicorns I had to deal with at the park." Wanting him to continue, Sonic said, "And?" Mordecai continued by saying, "And I ended up helping Benson and Skips kill them." Sonic jumped a little in surprise and said, "Dude!" Mordecai waived his hands and quickly said, "I swear the unicorns weren't from here!" Sonic pointed to the tree and said, "Well you got to tell her the truth!" Mordecai retorted and said, "I've been trying to avoid telling her that story this whole time!" Sonic said, "Well you have no choice now do ya?!"

Mordecai knew Sonic was right; he looked at Twilight's door and walked over to the door, hoping that he can fix the mess Discord created for him. Once he got to the door, he knocked on it. Twilight yelled, "GO AWAY MORDECAI!" Mordecai said in a pleading tone, "Twilight, can you at least let me explain my side of the story?" Twilight said, "What's there to explain? You killed unicorns!" Mordecai flinched from Twilight's yelling, while Sonic covered his ears from her yelling. Everyone from the group that was gathered near the barrier, gasped in shock, while Rarity did an overdramatic faint from hearing what Twilight had yelled. Mordecai had seen everyone's faces from the outburst and knew there was no hiding the incident now. Rigby went to the others and said, "Just give him a chance to explain." The group nodded to him and he gave Mordecai the thumbs up to say they will listen. After feeling comfortable from the news, he turned back to the closed door and said, "Okay, it's true, they were unicorns, but they weren't any unicorns from around here, they were thugs."

After hearing no response from Twilight, Mordecai took it as a sign that instead of being berated by her, she was going to listen to his story. He continued telling the story by saying, "Ok, there was this one time that I bought some cologne. At first, I thought it would attract some women, but after I sprayed more than I should have, it attracted these unicorns instead. They told me they could help me get with the ladies, but instead, they ended up pranking me throughout the day, and eventually, they talked themselves into throwing a party at my house." Confused, Pinkie Pie asked, "What's wrong with a party?" Sonic turned to her and said, "Not like your kind of parties Pinkie. It's a different kind of a party, where they trash the place up and destroy everything in the house."

Mordecai said, "Yeah, what he said Pinkie. Eventually, after they vandalized the park, trashed our home and Benson tied up and gagged, both me and Rigby went to Skips and asked for his help. He told us that there was only one thing they could never say no to, and that was drag racing. We set their racecar up with explosives and talked them into using it. We ended up sending them flying in the car off a ramp and blew up the car with them in it." Mordecai let the story sink in for everyone after explaining it. All he could hope for was Twilight to be the one to have heard it. Mordecai was on his knees and leaning against the door, hoping she was listening. He then said, "Twilight, I know I didn't kill those unicorns with my own hands, but I still took part of that plan. All I want you to know is that, I would never hurt you or any of the other ponies here in Equestria. All I can ask for is your forgiveness over this, if you don't, I understand."

As Mordecai said this, he shed a tear and it hit the stone pavement on Twilight's doorstep. He got on his feet and was about to leave, but Twilight opened the door and brought the shield down. She looked him in the eye and asked, "So they weren't from Equestria you said?" He said, "No, they weren't." After seeing the look in his eyes, she saw that he was telling the truth. She broke eye contact from him, lowering her head in the process, feeling guilty for what has happened and said, "I'm sorry I jumped to that conclusion without hearing your side. Can you forgive me for that?" Mordecai places his index finger under her chin, lifts her head up to him and said, "As long as you forgive me." After hearing his proposal, Twilight gave him a sweet smile, a nod and gave him a hug. Mordecai blushed from the sudden contact, but he returned the hug and smiled himself, knowing that she didn't hate him and had forgiven him.

Sonic said, "Alright! Glad to see these two made up." After hearing him, Mordecai became curious on how things went for him and the others and asked, "Oh Sonic, did you get the emerald at that place we were at." Finn interrupted the conversation and said, "It's called the Land of Ooo, and yeah, they got the emerald there, but lost the other emerald that they already had." Shocked from this, Mordecai said, "What? How did you -?" Finn answered flatly, "Discord." Twilight asked, "He was there too?" Sonic said, "Yeah, he was. We could explain the rest, but after what we've all been through, I think we should get some rest."

Disappointed at hearing this, Finn said, "What?! C'mon Sonic, you got me super pumped for this adventure! Why should we stop right now?" Sonic turned to him and said, "Because that last Chaos Control I did, really took a lot out of me." Finn scratched the back of his head, still not sure about resting and said, "Well…" Jake interrupted his thinking and said, "I think that would be the best, I'm sure that fight you and Finn had, must have drained him as well." Sonic turned to the other and asked, "Does anyone else want to rest for now?" Everyone looked to one another and decided that resting for the day would be the best. They all nodded at Sonic in agreement. He said, "Looks like we're all taking the rest of today off."

After agreeing with Sonic, the ponies decided to offer a place to stay for everyone for the night. Twilight turned to Mordecai and asked, "Mordecai, would you and Rigby like to stay here for tonight?" Rigby looked into the still open door and said, "What? I don't want to spend a night in a boring old-." Mordecai interrupted his complaint and punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder and said, "Owww!" Mordecai said with a smile, "We'd love to Twilight, thanks."

Applejack asked, "Finn, Jake, you two wouldn't mind being on an apple farm for tonight, would ya?" Finn said, "Not at all, thanks AJ." Pinkie asked, "Shadow, Rouge party at Sugarcube Corner?" Shadow rolled his eyes at her request. Rouge held back a chuckle and said, "I don't know about a party, but we'd like to spend the night." Rarity asked, "Silver, Blaze, would the two of you like to stay at my boutique?" Silver gave Blaze a questioning look. She turned to Rarity and said, "That would be nice, thank you." Rainbow Dash asked, "Hey Knuckles, you don't mind staying in my home do you?" Knuckles turned to her and asked, "Where is that exactly?" She said, "It's not too far from here, but it shouldn't be hard to miss, since it's a cloud home." He was left confused from what she just said, but before he could ask her what she was talking about, Twilight had cast a spell on him. She turned to Rainbow Dash and said, "You can't expect him to just walk on clouds, do you?" Knuckles asked, "Wait, I can walk on clouds now?" She said, "Just for tonight."

Fluttershy walked up to Sonic and said, "Um, Sonic. You, Tails and Amy are welcomed to stay at my cottage, if that's okay with you that is." He said, "I'd like that, thanks." Sonic then turned to everyone and asked, "Ok, meet you all back at the library in the morning?" Everyone gave their responses, saying they will meet up at the library, and with that, everyone went their separate ways with the ponies. When they were alone, Sonic turned to Fluttershy and asked, "Hey Fluttershy, can you take Tails and Amy to your cottage without me? I have a few things to take of. It won't take long." She said, "Ok. My cottage isn't too far from here. It's the tree before going into the Everfree Forest." He said with a grin, "I'll remember that, see ya."

He waived goodbye and took off in an instant.

* * *

As Mordecai and Rigby entered Twilight's house, she showed them the guest room, but the only thing that was in the room was one bed. Leaving the two to arguing over the bed. Mordecai said, "Dude, I'm not sharing the bed." Rigby said, "Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who gets the bed." They both closed their hands into fists and shook them three times, after the third time, Mordecai used scissors, while Rigby used rock, showing that he won. Rigby had a smug look on his face and said, "Hmm-hmm." Mordecai said in defeat, "Ugh! Fine, take the bed!"

Rigby then walked into the guest room, still holding his cocky grin and closed the door on him. Mordecai then walked upstairs to talk to Twilight. After he got to the room, he said, "Hey Twilight, is there any other rooms in here? Rigby took the guest room." She said, "Sorry Mordecai, that was the only guest room." She then turned to him and asked, "Can I ask you something?" Mordecai shrugged at this and said, "Sure, go ahead." She felt embarrassed for asking this, but she pushed forward and said, "Is it alright if you keep me company tonight? After what we've been through, I don't want to sleep by myself tonight." Shocked by this, Mordecai said, "WHAT?!" Twilight said, "Please…just tonight?" Still feeling uncomfortable from the request, Mordecai said, "I don't know, maybe I should just…" He was going to say no, but after seeing her put on the puppy dog eyes and on the verge of tears, he couldn't help but feel bad about the incident and just couldn't say no to her. He was reluctant, but he said, "Alright, just for tonight."

All of the worry left Twilight in that instant, and she gave Mordecai a hug as a thank you. After the hug, Mordecai pulled up the two sheets for the bed and crawled under them, while Twilight pulled the top sheet and crawled under it. She then rested her head on his chest, leaving him with a blush in the process. After calming down, Mordecai gently rubbed Twilight's head with his left hand. After rubbing her head, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, glad to see that she still trusts him despite how the day went. Shortly after, he fell asleep himself.

* * *

After seeing Mordecai and Twilight getting settled, Sonic smiled to himself, glad to see that nothing bad had happened to them with their encounter with Discord. After relaxing on the tree branch, Sonic started thinking about what could have happened because of Discord. Both he and Finn could have been killed, and Twilight would have been too depressed to try and help stop him. After jumping off of the tree branch, Sonic remembered his last trip in Canterlot and said to himself, "The Elements of Harmony. I've already seen what they can do; I hope Celestia can tell me more about them."

Sonic jumped off the tree and ran to Canterlot with all of his speed. He followed the train tracks like he did the last time, and got to Canterlot in no time. After arriving, and getting past the guards, he entered the castle and started looking for Celestia. Once he arrived in the throne room, instead of seeing Celestia, he saw that there was a different pony. The pony's coat was dark sapphire blue, while her mane was a cobalt blue color. He said, "Hello there." The sudden outburst startled the lunar princess. She turned to see who stood before her in the throne room and said, "Who are you, how did you get in here?" He said, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. As for how I got in, I just told the guards outside that I knew Twilight Sparkle, and they let me in." The pony calmed down after hearing he was a friend of Twilight's and said, "It is nice to meet you Sonic, I'm Princess Luna, Celestia's younger sister."

Sonic bows to her and says, "Nice to meet you too Luna, and speaking of Celestia, is she around? I needed to ask her something." She says, "No, my sister is sleeping right now. But I'm sure whatever you needed to ask her, I should be able to help out the best I can." He shrugged and said, "Ok, I wanted to ask her what she knew about the Elements of Harmony."

And that is all I got for Chapter 8.5. Like I said, this chapter was going to be a lot longer than I thought. A sword fight between Sonic and Finn, the moment between Mordecai, Twilight and Discord and the rest of this chapter was enough. I'll explain everything that wasn't mentioned in the next chapter. Please read and review.


	11. Story update

Just thought I'd do an update for the story. I'd like to say I'm glad that I have updated the story and changed the format; it allowed me to explain more in the story than what I first typed up. I also made some great changes while doing the update. I'm sorry that Chapter 9 hasn't been posted yet, but like I said before, I don't want to rush it and mess up what I have done so far. The chapter is being worked on, and I have some ideas for it that I hope a lot of you can understand that it needs time. For those that want to see what I have done on the chapter, you can click on the link to my deviantART page and read the last journal entry I posted, it has a sneak peek at what I have typed up for Chapter 9, hopefully that will be good for you to read while I continue the chapter. Thank you all for your patience, I _should_ have the chapter up later this month.


End file.
